


No Light in His Blue Eyes

by sherlockian35



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alfred Hamilton you didn't like my future version of yourself but you deserved it anyway, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied Mpreg, Implied miscarriage, M/M, Reincarnation, alternate universe modern setting with reincarnated characters, father with a wrong deeds, implied forced abortion, no Miranda sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian35/pseuds/sherlockian35
Summary: The king of the all pirates, James Flint had reunited Thomas Hamilton at the end.However, it had not been the end of the story for McGraw and Hamilton families with the other families of heroes, heroines and villains. A strange curse affected them through the centuries, a Hamilton omega for a McGraw alpha. All relationships between reincarnated James and Thomas were destroyed.It's the time for seventh James McGraw, and seventh Thomas Hamilton with the originals' souls.DI James McGraw should solve the murder of Richard Guthrie, and learn what happened in past.AU with A/B/O dynamics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired from fabulous song of Florence+The machine's No Light, No Light.  
> Warning: There is a mention of miscarriage, and conversion therapy with harsh conditions.  
> I'll add new warnings and tags if necessary.  
> I am not an English speaker so all mistakes are solely mine. Thanks for your understanding.  
> I don't own anything about Black Sails, Treasure Island and the characters.

_"You must know this. You're too smart not to know this. They paint the world full of shadows and then tell their children to stay close to the light. Their light. Their reasons, their judgments. Because in the darkness, there be dragons. But it isn't true. We can prove that it isn't true. In the dark, there is discovery, there is possibility, there is freedom."_

_Captain James Flint_

James McGraw rarely found himself in his home for a relaxed night. It was the first time he had been in his flat for a week. James opened a bottle of wine, placing himself in his favourite armchair, and hoping to find a little peace. He rested his head on the crest of the sofa, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. His mind working like a hamster in wheel thinking, analysing and deciding life usually throwing too much shit on him through his days in the Whitecapel Police Station. The area was a hotspot for gruesome murders. James and his team worked hard, rarely found personal time for themselves.

The three bedroom flat was the detective inspector’s safe place. A place where he could shut out the outside world for a while. Absolute retreat. Time to lick his wounds quietly.

James had learned humans were the cruelest creatures in the world. He had met truly wretched specimen in his job. This week not the exception. A young woman, an omega carrying a child, had found dead in the dark corner of a park on Monday. She was beaten and murdered, beaten and murdered by her alpha-mate when she was pregnant. The alpha was an idiot enough to leave DNA evidence. Was it luck? James wished he could have been sure. James wished he could have wrung the man’s neck when the killer had used to alpha jealousy and rage card. He claimed he had sensed another alpha’s smell on her, the breeding bitch had been cheating on him. As an alpha himself, James truly disgusted of those alpha types. He left the killer under the firm hands of his trusted detective sergeant John Silver. If he stayed in there, he might have punched the bastard until he heard a satisfying crack of a bone.

He was tired, bone tired by all those pain and suffering. Crime wasn’t the most disturbing thing in his consciousness, he’d realized a long time ago. The horrifying truth was he had gotten used to see the dark nature of _Homo sapiens._ He wasn’t afraid of losing his humanity, he was afraid of losing his belief in humanity. James didn’t think bad genes or their altered genders were responsible every crime in the world. Two centuries ago, even only a century ago, James wouldn’t have evaluated as the example of good upbringing, although he was a powerful and strong alpha just because he wouldn’t have been from a class that had formed for gaining power and rule. Laws had changed at snail speed throughout the centuries, slightly lifting the class differences, giving minor genders better rights such as omegas. In appearance, an alpha from middle class was equal to an alpha from upper cast, or an omega had some equal rights against an alpha in the eye of the law. In appearance was the key word.

 James McGraw was coming from a long line of creative and skilled craftsmen. Artisans. Carpenters, mechanics, welders. His father was a carpenter too. He earned much more money than James in this century. His parents had a large house in the countryside, had more stable investments for their retirement. McGraw clan had never been poor, but they had never been jumped to the upper class either.

His lips curved into a faint smile. McGraw men had been famous for having scandalized ideas regarding their time such as women's suffrage or equal rights to the omega individuals. McGraw line was famous for their strong headed alpha males and females. They were always fierce, and stubborn, ready to blur boundaries of the society. The family legend said their open-mindedness was coming from an alpha-ancestor that James shared the same name, Lieutenant James McGraw. A loyal Royal Navy officer who had turned into a vicious pirate when his love had taken away from him. He was the beast, the devil, king of all the pirates. Lt James McGraw or the transformed pirate Captain James Flint had followed the steps of a bloodthirsty revenge for the sake of his lover while he had been believing he’d lost him forever for a long time. Lord Thomas Hamilton. Lord Hamilton had never been a sample of soft or extremely emotional omega. He was strong willed, open minded, as a matter of fact that he was a perfect accomplice and companion to Lt James McGraw.

They should have been a striking couple, both of them had been determined and had faint splash of darkness in their souls. His ranks stripped Captain Flint had been aggressive and territorial while his nobility stripped Thomas Hamilton had been placative and ever the negotiator. There was no doubt Thomas Hamilton had been the most beautiful, sleek and classy omega who’d ever lived in those days. Deep in his soul, Thomas had been as rebel as James regarding the time, upper class had unbearably traditionalist ideas for omega children or arranged marriages or the nonsensical belief of they should be handled with care since they were naive and harebrained.

 Lt James McGraw had done it for a man, an omega from upper crust when he had just been a carpenter’s son. A commoner. His namesake had been exiled, stripped of his ranks, and he had become the most feared pirate of all time. If the legend was true, Captain Flint had reunited with his beloved omega at the end.

DI McGraw always envied him, he must have been the most courageous man he’d ever heard. He had lived in a time that an alpha had easily found his neck in a hangman's noose, just because he had been in love with a male omega.

The legend was also the curse of their family. From time to time in three hundred centuries, some McGraw alphas had fallen in love with an omega from Hamiltons whose known for their fertile and stunningly beautiful omegas, and it always had been ended in disaster, every last of them. The Hamiltons had never forgotten what had happened to their ancestors, and they had never given up to accuse Captain James Flint, even today.

DI McGraw’s grandfather usually said there weren’t any sane human being in the Hamilton family since they could not be able to learn from the history, and this Romeo and Romeo tragedy must be ended. The curse also tied up several families to each other in a tangle, including Barlows. Barlow line still accused James Flint and Thomas Hamilton for their poor female-beta-ancestor’s sad fate.

According to the stories told by different sources –the point of the curse was always changed either the teller was McGraw or Hamilton-, for a Hamilton, in the last moments of his life Thomas the epitome of a perfect omega had seen the light and he had been asked for forgiveness from God, since he had gone astray because of an alpha male, but that sanguinary monster of a pirate had found a Voodoo witch, bellowing in the rage of alcohol haze Thomas would go to the Hell with him, a Hamilton omega for a McGraw alpha, until Thomas would apologize to him.

When a McGraw would tell the story, in the last moments of his life, Thomas Hamilton had wanted to reconcile with his estranged family, poor Captain Flint, whom desperately had been in love with the omega had made a mistake to write a letter in order to fulfil his lover’s last wish. However, the unknown Hamilton, who came there had broken Thomas’s heart, and the poor man had died a little after that. Flint had almost been mad from grieving, killed the man and cursed them all until they would realize their unfairness against the love of his life. 

Funny though, the curse didn’t affect every man in their families, it chose someone without a regular sequence. Lord Hamilton had given his signet ring to James McGraw for luck when he had sailed to Nassau, Lt McGraw hadn’t had any jewellery so he had given his ribbon to his lover. Those cursed duo had been disappeared and reappeared somewhere in both family houses once in a while throughout the history. Thomas’s signet ring was always the first one appeared, a single omega boy born in Hamilton crowd as soon as the ring came back, sharing the same birthday with Lord Thomas Hamilton. The same name, Thomas, was given to the born child, and the family began to wait for the incoming disaster. They believed he carried Thomas’s soul since every newborn son had fair hair and lapis lazuli eyes like him.

The curse had never been made a surprise, exactly four years later, a boy with ginger hair and sea green eyes was always born following new Thomas. He customarily Christianized as James, the whole McGraw family held their breaths, and waiting for the star-crossed love tragedy.

His family slogan was “know no shame”.  James was never ashamed of himself, but he didn’t like to discuss his private life. His family knew he was gay even before he was born. He hadn’t had any choice since he was the mutually believed reincarnation of Lt James McGraw. It was enough for him. He was just unlucky to born as the cursed one in fifty years. The seventh McGraw for seventh Thomas Hamilton. James wasn’t actually hiding himself, the police force was not heavenly working place for a male alpha whom everyone believed that he had a bethroted male omega before his birth, just because a curse wanted it.

People around him was not stupid either, DI McGraw had still been single at the age of thirty two. He had never been seen with a woman. James was aware of the rumours about him. They whispered behind his back, he was still on the force, and no one cared about his love life because he was the protege of Commander Paul Hennessey -remember the tangled family relationships due to a curse-

James raised the glass slightly. The red-violet drops of the wine shone around the goblet. The goblet was a family heirloom with an unknown owner. Most likely, his namesake shared a wine with his Thomas from this goblet. McGraw’s aqua eyes sparkled with an indecipherable expression under the dim light. DI McGraw had been loved and left once. One night stands were not considered as love. James almost forgot how to flirt. He had fallen in love with a man who had beautiful lapis lazuli eyes, then his love turned into a thorn pricked his soul.

James took a sip, opening the book he chose randomly from the library. Marcus Aurelius, the last of the Five Good Emperors, understood the nature of man. It was strange he could find solace in his words. The words were ancient, but they were still valid.

 _“People try to get away from it all—to the country, to the beach, to the mountains… Which is idiotic: you can get away from it anytime you like. By going within. Nowhere you can go is more peaceful—more free of interruptions—than your own soul._ _”_

The emperor was right. James couldn’t get away from the face imprinted in his mind. Tonight was his Thomas’s birthday. He was going to be 36 years old. It was also the anniversary of the night Thomas left him ten years ago, disappeared from London.

James’s parents had thought the curse had been lifted since they had been separated, but James was aware of the real curse was knowing the love of his life was living in somewhere, dreaming of him, remembering the heated times when his beautiful lips curved into a sleepy smile in his arms, fighting to inner demons back in his mind and he couldn’t reach him. Their mating bond had been injured severely so James couldn’t feel him anymore, but it didn’t stop him to dream Thomas.

James sometimes tried to think fairly, regardless of his feelings on the subject, he usually failed in epic proportions. He had his ancestor’s silent dark seeds, ready for blooming into violent reactions. When Thomas disappeared, James first had tried to reach him frantically. The cold representative of Hamilton family had informed him, he had been left and Thomas had found a better alpha. He had gone to the Europe, settled and begun to new life.

James had seriously thought on about revenge, creating a chain of murder and mayhem while he had been crying quietly during weeks, hoping that the pain would leave. Not eating, not sleeping until he’d realized how much he loved the man, someone who had declared his undying love against the all odds every time, then left him for an another alpha, was not worthy of his tears at all. He at least stopped himself before Thomas would become an obsession.

Once upon a time everything had been shined around them, life promising and James had hoped for their future. Ten years later everything was vaporized, and ruined. However, James still didn’t know why he always remembered the last time they had been in his bed whenever he thought Thomas.

Life was moving on, daily routines, criminals, deaths, alone nights in a cold bed, so seldom one night stands for scratching an itch. Sex with a stranger you would not see him again was not a commitment after all.

James still didn’t know why it was hurting so much.

“Maybe I am punished for something I did in my past life.” James muttered to himself, then he broke into a fit of desperate laughter. He snorted the wine he was drinking.

Yes, it fucking hurt so much, didn’t it James McGraw the seventh?

Like Leftenant James, with all their flawed and miserable glories and defeats, the reincarnated James could feel in his heart it hurt so much to remember the touching of lips belonged to a certain omega.


	2. Chapter 2

It was exactly ten years ago on his birthday, the promising case agent in MI-5, the heir of Lord Hamilton, Thomas Hamilton had kidnapped from his bed. Thomas found himself chained to the wall in a damp room when he was sober from drugs. His first perception was he was kidnapped by some terrorist cell. He acted through the procedures, resistance and fight, planning his escape. Didn’t give anything to the enemy. They laughed at his face, the members of the terrorist cell. Did terrorists wear white lab coats, fag?

Thomas still remembered his shock. If they were not terrorist, then what they were? Slowly and painfully, Thomas realized the truth in two days. Yes, he was held in a cell, but cell belonged to a correction center not a terrorist headquarter. He was kidnapped by his father’s men, drugged and delivered there for a conversion therapy. Conversion therapy for male omegas who had an unwanted mating bond. Thomas couldn’t speak for days as he processed. His mind couldn’t accept the fact that he was there because of his father, and his superior Lord Ashe approved this madness.

Powerful man he was his father, a House of Lords member, rich, so influential wanted a normal omega as a son, not a cursed one who had fallen in love and mated with an enemy. Thomas was there to cut their bond. He was there to forcibly accept deleting his weakness from his life.  

He naturally resisted, he loved James. His voice was getting hoarse from screaming and his body covered with bruises from fighting as the process successfully continued. The process was the cold name of heartless brain washing. The torturers repeatedly told his family had to do this since they loved him, and wanted to protect him from a toxic relationship. Thomas didn’t reply as he exposed to electroshock therapy, didn’t accept their words while he was suffering in endless cycles of ice cold and extremely hot baths, never given up for James when they didn’t give him enough foods to survive for days. They tried to use Pavlov’s conditioning on him. He almost lost one third of his weight, he lost the concept of day and night, his mind was in a delirious state with hallucinations, but Thomas had never given up.

 Six weeks later, Thomas Hamilton woke up with fever and bleeding. He vaguely remembered the doctor had come to his cell, his memories recalled the horror on his face. Thomas Hamilton would never forget his name, Dr Woodes Rogers. Dr Rogers didn’t know someday he would find a fair haired man in front of his door, and it would be the last time he could breath. Thomas promised himself to kill him.

He removed from the bed, someone picked him up and carried his thin frame to the outside. Thomas remembered how the daylight had hurt his eyes, he had put in the back seat of a car, and dumped like a garbage somewhere. He had cried as he bled, and the pain had been so unbearable, waiting to die. Thomas had only wanted to see James one more time, wanted to see his handsome face, and the sea green depths. When he closed his eyes in resignation, he knew it was the end.

He had survived somehow. They dumped him in an area popular amongst the homeless people. A group of indigs had seen his motionless body, and called the cops. Two days later, Thomas Hamilton opened his eyes in a hospital bed. His doctor was a soft voiced woman, she informed he had unfortunately lost his baby. Thomas couldn’t have cried at that moment, he couldn’t have cried for his baby in following years either. He hadn’t realized he had been carrying. He should have understood when his heat cycles suddenly stopped, Thomas had assumed it had been stopped by the stress of captivity.

Thomas had not addressed his father or his traitorous superior and friend Lord Ashe when the cops took his statement. He just wanted to reunite with his mate. He claimed he didn’t remember anything. He didn’t know if the cops believed him or not. He had not cared until Lord Alfred  Hamilton came to the hospital, declaring he did for his sake when they were alone. Their bond was severed beyond repair, and he was free from the curse. Alfred  Hamilton explained coldly what his man had told James about his mate, what he believed now. If he would say anything, he would ruin James McGraw and his family. Thomas had believed him.

It was the time Thomas had also realized why they had dumped him, and why his father had spoken so softly and coldly. They had caused a bonded omega to lose his child. It was an unforgivable crime against humanity, a sin. Thomas waited his father leaving his room for crying helplessly. He had just not lost his baby, he had also lost his mate. He still loved James, he would do anything to protect him.

The chilling thing was his father really believed that he had done it for his sake. Alfred  Hamilton didn’t affect the fact that his son had miscarried. He only thought everything was his glory against the curse.

After Thomas Hamilton discharged from the hospital, he found out he was no longer able to feel himself secure on the streets or his own house. He gradually retreated himself from the outside world, turned into a miserable hermit. He was suffering from PTSD. He couldn’t conquer the overwhelming panic whenever he was at outside. Thomas couldn’t trust anyone so he had to be sure his back was always to the wall, or his gun was always under the pillow. Even a small noise made his heart pounding.

He couldn’t return to his job, or he never accepted the calls from Peter Ashe. He missed James desperately, but he couldn’t do anything for it. He didn’t want to live so close to him. Thomas Hamilton had finally demanded a compensation from his father for what he had done to him. Thomas still had the hospital records. He meticulously gathered evidences against his father and the therapy center. His father was an alpha, he couldn’t accuse him for the therapy, but he could accuse him for losing his child.

Alfred  Hamilton wasn’t stupid. He didn’t argue with his deranged son. Provided that Thomas abandoned the title and place in his will, he paid him a large sum of money. Thomas left London without a trace, he settled in the countryside and tried to find a new life without his beloved James, accepting he would never see him again.

It was pathetic, Thomas had already been realized, it but he secretly believed the story of Captain Flint and his namesake. Flint had challenged the civilization just for the sake of his Thomas. He had not been cared calling a monster until he had reunited with him. Hope was the reason to live for another day. Thomas Hamilton the seventh hoped one day James would find him, and he finally would find peace in his arms.

It had been a long day for Thomas Hamilton. He had finally gained perfection at his skill of reflecting a different persona. To the villagers, Thomas Hamilton was the naive looking young omega had settled in their small village ten years ago. Like all villages, they didn’t accept a stranger that easily, however, something about him induced their instincts to protect him. He had been so thin as if he couldn’t have a chance to feed himself properly. The villagers had learned in time, their new settler had lost his mate, and his unborn child. Poor thing.

His home was deadly silent. He liked it that way. He didn’t hate loneliness, he finally had used to. Thomas almost forgot he was an omega. His sexual instinct as an omega had died a long time ago. The first days in his new home, he piqued some alphas interest, he had just begun to use strong heat killers with the suggestion of his psychiatrist. Their interest had a short life span when Thomas had never shown the signs of heat. Thomas heard even the strong suppressants didn’t kill the cravings for an alpha. They called it a pseudo-heat. A lot of omegas using heat killers suffered from it. Either his suppressants were perfect or Thomas had lost his omega core. He was broken. His father had not only removed the curse from his precious omega son, he also had destroyed the his zest of life.

When he had been with James, everything had been so easy. James wasn’t a kind of alpha he wanted domineering his omega. It had been so different from his own home. James always acted like Thomas was his equal. Thomas still wasn’t sure if his father had learned James was his first or not. The first time he shared his heat with an alpha, he was 22, and James was 18. Even in his young age James was responsible, and fair. James had asked him if Thomas had wanted a child. In his circle, the question was incredibly scandalous and abominable. Once an omega carried a baby, they usually turned into a stay at -slave at- home parents. Thomas wanted to climb the rank ladders. James had respected his wish. During four years, they had used prophylactics, it wasn’t easy to buy it when you were registered omega. Thomas had also been worried about his father could have learned their relationship. If he had bought a contraceptive or a condom, he knew Alfred  Hamilton would have learned it in an hour. So Thomas had been dependent on James for supplying protection.

How stupid, and young they had been. So much in love without considering the curse. Thomas had assumed he had finally understood why his ancestor had fallen in love with the first James. Thomas adored his freckled skin, loved to kiss those tiny constellations covering his shoulders.

They had been such idiots, James had just graduated from university and accepted for training in Scotland Yard, Thomas had just assigned as a case agent. They had supposed nothing could have challenged them. They had forgotten the curse, forgotten Alfred  Hamilton’s misdirected desire to save his son.

That afternoon in the summer, the sun had been scorching the Earth, they had been lazily stroking each other in James’s single bed. It was hard to place themselves confidently in there, Thomas was 6 foot 2, James wasn’t a short man either, but Thomas could still remember how much he loved the closeness, feeling James’s warmth. His lover was a strong alpha, their coupling was marvelous, he had a wildly beautiful mate. Thomas had watched the dancing dust particles in the air under the daylight, they had just been mated. James’s hand absent-mindedly palmed on his flat belly. They had not used protection this time. Thomas wasn’t so worried about it. His heat cycles had never been regular like other omegas. Even he had treated for it in his youth, it didn’t happen on a steady calendar. His gynecologist warned he wasn’t sterile, but he couldn’t impregnated easily. Thomas had just wanted to enjoy the moment. James had looked excited, they had decided to come out to their families.

It had been the worst decision they had ever made.

Thomas shook his head as the door knocked. He frowned, he didn’t wait a guest. He was washing the dinner dishes. Thomas left the cutlery in the sink. He dried his hand. The only mechanic in the village, Charles Vane was in front of his door. Charles was the classic example of a bad boy alpha. He had long dark hair and dark eyes, his alpha scent could bring down any sub-gender on his/her knees. Charles was charismatic and alluring rather than handsome. He had never been interested Thomas so he didn’t know why he was here.

“Mr. Vane?” His pale eyebrow raised in a question.

Charles looked hesitant, coughing a little. Thomas may not have a sexual drive, but he wasn’t blind. The man was the perfect specimen of an alpha. He smelled delicious, powerful, musky, like tar and brine. Like his James, like the ocean. Thomas shifted his leg in a restless manner. “Don’t want to disturb you in the evening Hamilton, but my mate had been come to your store today. Eleanor has just realized she’d lost her earring. She searched everywhere, and...For the sake of my health, could we check your store?” He said helplessly.

Thomas blinked for a moment, then he understood. Vane’s mate, Eleanor Guthrie-Vane was a cut-throat alpha female, and like any other alpha-alpha relationships, theirs was the excitement source of the village. They were childhood sweethearts. If the rumors were true, Mrs Guthrie-Vane had chased him with a sword once, Charles could only escape by climbing a tree when they were fifteen years old.

Thomas suddenly smiled, relaxed. A smile tugged the end of his lips. “Wait for a second. I’ll fetch my coat, Mr Vane.”

“Thank God,” Charles breathed.

The evening was silent, it was a bit chilly. Thomas wrapped his coat around him as they walked towards the store. Thomas wasn’t an idle omega, he needed a purpose in his life. He had money, and he decided to use. Opening a second hand book store in a quiet English village seemed like opening an insurance bureau against earthquakes in Indonesia. However, Thomas was happy. His store gave him a weak link to the outside world. He even had a small lounge in his store, his patrons were mostly elder females, but they liked to sit and drinking tea while they were reading an old copy of Jane Eyre. Thomas felt he was still living when they harmlessly flirted with him.

 “What did Eleanor buy from your store?” Charles asked suddenly.

He side glanced at Charles’s face. He didn’t know why, but Charles Vane remembered him James. Same proud posture, same darkness behind his eyes.

“A copy of Treasure Island. It’s Robert Louis Stevenson’s novel.”

“I know what it is.” Vane huffed. “She has been obsessed with it since her childhood.”

“How long have you been known each other?”

“Too long.” Charles said curtly. “What happened to your mate?”

The question was so sudden that Thomas froze. He had planted some rumors to make alphas away from him, but against the Vane’s blunt question he felt himself helpless. “I don’t want to talk about him.”

The dark eyes lingered on his pale face. “It’s complicated, isn’t it?” Charles stated the truth as he grinned. The grin gave him a dangerous look.

“So complicated.” Thomas bit his lower lip.

“How old were you when the things got complicated?”

“I was 26, and he was 22.” Thomas murmured lightly.

Charles Vane shook his head. “I was four when Eleanor kicked my balls in the kindergarten, and I’d found myself at her feet to serve. Sometimes I really hate her, but I don’t know what I would do without her.”

“I wish...” Thomas’s blue eyes darkened. “I wish I could have a little bit more time with him.”

Charles Vaned touched his shoulder, he didn’t startle. It was strange, but the alpha’s protective scent gave him a solace. “You could not live with wishes impossible to happen, Hamilton.”

“Thank you.” Thomas said coldly.

They stopped as they reached his store. Thomas pulled out his keys. The lock didn’t turn when he placed the key. Thomas frowned, but Vane wrapped his arm around his waist, Thomas startled, dark blue eyes fixed on the arm, Vane’s arm tightened around him.

“Behind my back.” Charles whispered.

Whatever he had suffered in his life or how he had been a rebel, he was still an omega and he could recognize the power of an alpha. He did what he’d said without an argument. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t move. I am going to turn the door knob.” Charles said. “I think, you may have an intruder Mr Hamilton.”

Thomas waited, his head lowered down to hide his little smile. Even though Charles Vane wasn’t his alpha, it was so good to know, someone thought for his safety. If James was here, he would do the same thing. He would wrap his arm around his waist, take him to his back and protect him. His James. Thomas sighed. Vane turned the door knob, it opened easily. Thomas held his breath.

“I have a torch application on my phone.” Thomas murmured. The evening light turned into night darkness. They couldn’t see the inside of his store.

“Give it to me.”

Thomas couldn’t see anything as he stepped in his own store. It was a moonless night. The torch enlightened the around. He followed Charles without a word. It seemed nothing disturbed. The light from the torch reflecting on bookshelves, and roamed through the corridor.

“Fuck,” Vane hissed as the torch light landed on an armchair.

Thomas inhaled shakily. “Shit,”

They couldn’t move for a moment. Eleanor’s father, Richard Guthrie sat on the armchair. The large dark red spot spreading through his shirt distorted the image of peacefully sleeping old man.

“Is...He....Is he dead?” Thomas stammered.

“It seems so.” Thomas made a hesitant step, but Vane held his arm. “Don’t touch anything.”

“We should call the police.”

“Yes, we should. The problem is there is no station in here.”

“It will look a bit strange...I mean...We came here to check Eleanor’s earring, and we found his father’s dead body.”

Vane smiled briefly. “What do you suggest? Run?”

Thomas frowned. He didn’t like the tone in his voice. Charles didn’t look like he was devastated by the fact that his father-in-law dead. Everyone knew Mr Guthrie didn’t approve his daughter’s mate. Was it a game designed by Eleanor and Charles? Eleanor and Richard didn’t come along well, either. Richard Guthrie was old-fashioned, he had conservative ideas about life and his antique shop while Eleanor wanted to expand their business with modern methods such as creating an online shopping site. Even Thomas heard their arguments.

“No. I am not happy to find your father in law’s corpse in my store. You don’t seem to be upset.”

“I didn’t kill him, Hamilton.” Charles sighed, staring at him. “He was an old goat, but Eleanor loves...loved her father. He could have killed himself.”

Thomas didn’t believe Richard Guthrie was a suicidal type. “Where is the closest police station?”

Charles took out his own mobile. “Damn Richard.” He muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

A few glasses of wine was not a problem, however, when you drink the whole bottle it could turn into a massive headache. James rubbed his temples, even if he had been drunk black coffee and taken ibuprofen, his head was still throbbing. He was trying to ignore John’s stare as he entered their inquiry room. He sometimes hated his detective sergeant wholeheartedly. John Silver was an opportunist, didn’t like anything related with authority while he was a copper. He had a sweet tongue to persuade the others. It was generally useful when they questioned a witness, not sounding that sweet when he used on him.

“Commander Hennessey has been waiting for you for an hour.” DS Silver warned him as James passed by his desk.

James shrugged, not giving a reply. Paul Hennessey was sitting in his office, reading some reports. He didn’t raise his head while James placed himself behind his desk.

“You are late.” Hennessey finally said without looking at him.

“Sorry, Sir.” James muttered. He avoided to frustrate Commander Hennessey, but his head was aching enough not to act like a good boy.

“DCI Jack Rackham called me last night. Do you know him?” James bit his lower lip.

“No, Sir. What did he want?”

“There is a small village in his area. Lonela. Someone killed a notable person, Richard Guthrie. Rackham doesn’t have enough detective source to share for the inquiry since they are after another killer. He called me for help.”

“You want me to go there?” James felt little disappointment. Hennessey usually spared him for more colourful cases.

Paul smirked. “Lonela might be a tiny little coastal dot, however, it’s been famous for its smugglers through the history. The victim, Richard Guthrie was not an exception.”

“Smugglers.” James said, puzzled, but Paul could see a sparkle lurking from ocean green depths.

Hennessey nodded. “Yes. Richard Guthrie was a seemingly respectable businessman while he was a known smuggler of historical artifacts, but he never caught red-handed. Lonela is near to the sea. Its position always helps the smugglers. Rackham thinks this is not an ordinary murder. I suppose he’s right. Funny though, Richard Guthrie had found dead in a second hand book shop that the owner’s name is Thomas Hamilton.”

James breathed lightly, his face blushed at first, then paled with rage. “Are you trying to say you’ve just found Thomas?” He hated himself when he realized his hands were trembling. He immediately took his hands under the desk. He didn’t want to show his weakness.

“I don’t know he is your Thomas or not. It might be a coincidence.”

“He’s not mine.” James said angrily.

“So why are you still wearing the ring?” Hennessey asked flatly.

“I wear it for not to forget his betrayal, Sir.” Hennessey finally raised his head, looked at the cold green eyes. Hennessey paused for a moment. He loved this young man like a son. He had seen how Thomas Hamilton had wrecked his life. Hennessey thought revealing the store owner’s name was a fair warning, not an attempt of torture.

“Rackham sent PC Bonny to the village. PC Anne Bonny was born and grown up in there. She will be your liaison. You can take your trouble makers with you.”

“DC Silver is in sick leave.” James reminded.

“Then call her back, James.” Hennessey rolled his eyes. “I am sure she would love to help you.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Lonela? Is it in the maps?” DS John Silver mocked as DC Madi Silver narrowed his eyes.

John was married to DC Madi Silver. They formed a dangerous couple. Madi didn’t look happy, she was still suffering from flu. Everyone knew Madi Silver turned into a grumpy woman when she was sick. John survived from her slap on his back at the last moment. James grinned at her. DI McGraw liked her very much. She was fierce, and successfully control her mate’s shenanigans.

James gathered his core team in the inquiry room. His sergeant John Silver, and the detective constables, Madi Silver and William Manderley. When James informed them, they weren’t looked like a happy bunch.

“I can give you GPS coordinates.” DC Manderley raised his mobile.

“If it has a GPS coordinates, it should be in the internet maps.” Madi mumbled.

“The problem is it is not in any map!” John pointed his laptop’s screen. “Your coordinates show a forest.”

“Really?” James asked, surprised.

“Where are you taking us?” Madi whined. “Do they have loos at their homes or they have holes in their gardens?”

“How do I know?” James frowned, scratching his stubble. He startled as he realized John was watching him like a hawk. “Why are you looking at me?”

“Is that a white hair, Madi?” John gave him a lopsided grin. “Oh, God. You are getting older Sir. There is a white hair in your beard.”

Madi leaned into his face as James stepped back in panic. “It’s not a beard, John. It’s called stubble. Have you ever realized you really are a ginger?”

William snorted a laugh. “Auburn.” He corrected.

“Dark red?” John offered with an expression on his face that James decided it deserved a good punch.

“Sick fuckers,” James muttered under his breath. He pushed a few of papers into John’s nose.

“Rackham sent the initial report. Mr Guthrie shot on his chest. Autopsy in progress. Samples are in the lab for DNA evidence. No fingerprinting. No gun. Can you read? You illiterate gits.”

John took the papers, and went to a copying machine. William was the youngest so making tea and serving were in his job description. He disappeared towards to the kitchen.

“Why are you so tense?” Madi asked when they’re alone. She stared at him with her large dark eyes.

“I am not tense.” James replied curtly.

What if this man...What if he was the Thomas Hamilton, who had broken his heart? Thomas had never been vain, but what he was doing in a village even navigational maps didn’t include it. Moreover, he wasn’t in Europe, he openly used his name. He was living in a coastal village only 200 miles away from him. They lied to him. They told him he had gone to the Europe. What else did they lie about?

The disappointment, the anger, even the rage was still in his heart, then why he was excited, why his heart betrayed him and beating faster against the probability of seeing his beautiful face again.

John came back, handing out to copied papers as William entered the room with a tray in his hands. He served the hot drinks. Black coffee for McGraw, Earl Grey for Silver, herbal tea for Madi and green tea for himself. They quietly sipped their drinks while they were reading the short report.

“Is it not a bit suspicious?” Madi finally said. “The shop owner and the victim’s son-in-law went to the shop for his daughter’s lost earring and found the corpse?”

John Silver was quiet for a moment, then he made a gesture with his hand. “If they were the killers, they could have murdered him in a different location where there wouldn’t be any suspicion for them. “

“PC Bonny mentioned Mr Guthrie and Mr Vane didn’t come along well. The initial timetable is not enough to clear them.” Madi pointed.

James silently listened, he always liked to watch their keen minds working on a case.

“The autopsy report would say the exact time of death, but the pathologist thinks Mr Guthrie murdered between 18.00 pm to 19.00 pm. They found him at 20.00 o’clock. The corpse was very fresh since the rigor mortis had not even started. Mr Hamilton said he closed his shop at 16.30 pm, and he directly went to his house. He doesn’t have a witness for murder time. He said he had been eating his dinner in his house. Alone.” William stated, he seemed excited.

“Where were you last night, between 18.00 pm to 19.00 pm?” James asked, amused.

“I was at home.”

“Do you have a witness, William?” John said with an irritating twinkle in his eyes. “Girlfriend? Boyfriend?”

“Why? I was alone...arghhh....I see.” DC Manderley sighed nervously.

“Being alone in your home does not mean you are the killer.” Madi said sweetly.

James gave him a questioning glance. William was the newest member of their team. He was sharp, honest to his bones. He had a better education than John and Madi. James thought he was destined to gain higher rank in the totem pole. As an alpha James trusted his instincts. His instincts was not so sure about DC Manderley.

The Silver duo was shrewd, they were smart, but Manderley was intelligent. He would find a place in administration ranks in one day. His only disadvantage was he was a Beta. The Betas were evaluated as good followers, and believed that they were not cut for leadership even if they were second in command in any group. James knew Manderley was an ambitious man. He wanted to climb, he was not certain who Manderley would stay loyal to in his voyage.

John was a tracker, there is no Greek letter for him, but some scientists preferred to call them as Gammas. Madi was a Delta, the eternal third of any pack. In the original story, John Silver betrayed Captain Flint for the sake of the first Madi so they had involved the curse. Nevertheless, the line of Long John Silver approved that they were much cleverer than any other family. After Long John, every Silver sticked to James McGraw’s side. They only did not know the curse. None of the families other than Hamiltons, McGraws and Barlows were aware of the curse.

James was known by his temper, he sometimes was cynical and heartless. However, John Silver was the most suitable sidekick for DI McGraw. Silver’s sharp tongue and quick mind usually put everyone in his place, including James.

 “How would we go there? Train?” Madi asked.

James shook his head, distracted for a moment. “My car. Pack a little, Madi. I mean it.”

John snorted against the idea. DS Silver bet on his monthly salary that his wife would have the biggest luggage.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

“I said little, Madi.” James warned, displeased as he stared at the biggest luggage he’d ever seen in his life.

“It’s little.” Madi offended.

“Where is yours?” Manderley asked to John. His small bag suddenly seemed so poor in his eyes.

John Silver turned his back, showing his back pack, grinning wildly. “Here.”

“Women.” James muttered.

“Do not stereotype me, McGraw.” Madi said in anger.

“Then don’t give me a reason to do that.” James snapped.

William leaned into John’s ear, whispering. “What is wrong with him?”

John Silver shrugged nonchalantly. “Don’t worry. He is in his Mr Hyde mood. He would be Dr Jekyll in days.”

“I won’t stop over, Manderley. If you are desperate for a loo, go there now. I don’t want to hear your whines about food either, John.”

“Yes, my great alpha.” Silver replied with a straight face and a faint trace of anger in his voice, he also didn’t care when Madi’s elbow buried in his chest to warn him.

William and Madi glanced each other nervously. It was clear that their journey would be a long one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was eerily silent in the car. John could see the storm was brewing in their DI’s aqua eyes. He just didn’t know why. William was sitting on the front, he wore his headphones and zoned out from the world. John was naturally a curious man. He just wanted to know everything around him without a specific reason. It was in his tracker genes.

Madi imitated William, plugging his headphones to her mobile. She closed her eyes. John could hear the barest hint of what she was listening, heavy metal. She would not hear anything. Manderley seemed he was sleeping.

“Are you mad at us for some reason?”

James didn’t look at him from the mirror. His fingers tightened on the wheel. “No.”

“Did we do something wrong?”

James sighed. “No.”

“Then why do you hissed at us like a rattlesnake?” John bemused.

James finally looked at him from the mirror. His eyes turned dark blues. DS Silver startled a little. He didn’t like the expression in his eyes. Ruthlessness. Detective sergeant John Silver had realized a long time ago, James McGraw was a good manipulator. He was always distant, separating himself from them by an invisible wall. He was handsome with startlingly pale green eyes, very intelligent, but everything about him was a disguise. The betas and deltas didn’t have instincts like omegas and trackers. Madi and William could not understand why John Silver thought that James would snap, and surrender to his anger one day. John could sense the simmering rage under the gentleman's coat, like an acid, perishing and devouring his soul slowly. James controlled the beast barely in these days. John was scared the beast was going to show its face soon.

“No matter how many lies we tell ourselves, no matter how many stories we convince ourselves we’re a part of, we’re all just thieves awaiting a noose.” James whispered.

“What does it mean?” John asked in confusion.

“These are a pirate’s words. Captain James Flint. Flint knew people were usually self-deceived themselves with imaginary stories to clean their souls.”

“Are you telling a story to yourself?” John stretched his hand, and touched the back of James’s seat.

“We all do it, John. Do you think if you are not an orphan, you would have a better life? Did you dream about your parents when you were a kid?”

John frowned. “Every orphan dream about their parents. Define better life. I always do what I want. I think it is not that bad.”

“I’d once met a man who could convince anyone for anything with his talk. Whenever we argued he always won at the end. I believed his enthusiasm about doing the right thing for the world. His dream was intriguing...inspiring.” His mouth twisted in a sad smile. “He convinced me his stories were reflecting the truth.”

“I don’t know what he did,” John interrupted him, his eyes flickered on McGraw’s back. “But you’ve just said his stories reflecting the truth. How do you know that something is a true reflection? When I see myself in the mirror, the mirror reflects my handsome face...” James snorted. “It does not reflect my real thoughts or my deeds.”

“You can’t see anyone’s real thoughts or deeds.” James suddenly enjoyed their conversation. John Silver was not a shallow man, he had more qualities than he seemed had. “If we can see, we would not make mistakes.”

“I won’t object. If I knew Madi did not only want to my body, she also wanted my soul, I would not have been married to a vampire.”

“You would have been married to her in any circumstances, John. She most likely is a witch, and had put a spell on you.”

John laughed. “How do you know if they really want it or they are planning to kill their neighbour’s cat when a person wants a dog?”

“This is getting ridiculous.” James mumbled.

“When a person wants a dog, people usually tends to see a sweet personality, because wanting a dog is apparently something that only sweet people can do. No one could know their real reasons. It’s a reflection, Sir. A reflection that we all want to see. You assume he misled you, It’s OK. Have you always explained your true opinion?”

“James.” McGraw said. “You can call me by my name when we are not in the station.”

“James.” John smiled serenely. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes, I did not.” James said noncommittally. “Have you always been honest with your mate?”

“White lies are not lies.” John replied firmly. “None of the human beings can utterly be honest. Are you?”

“No, I am not.”

“What are you afraid of James?” John Silver asked softly, unable to stop himself, his gaze followed the changes in James’s sharp facial features. As he watched James McGraw changed the gear quietly, speeding up. His green eyes turned into cold emeralds. The mask reappeared on his face again.

“I am afraid of finding the truth.” James confessed after minutes of silence. “I am afraid of being wrong, but I mostly am afraid of being right.”

“You are afraid to hope.” John was surprised. “You are scared if your rage would go, there will be nothing to withstand. You could not be more wrong than that.”

James suddenly felt so tired, and old.  “How do you know?”

“I am an orphan, James. There is always a hope. I know hope is the most blissful and miserable word in the dictionary.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PC Anne Bonny wasn’t a beautiful woman, and she was aware of it. She was more masculine looking than her Chief Inspector. She was tall and lean. PC Bonny had that wild aura with sharp blue eyes. Even John Silver, ever the sarcastic bastard refrained from her stance. However, Madi immediately like her. Anne was an omega, but the ginger and licorice scent coming from her told DI McGraw she was on herbal suppressants. James did not frown upon on it. The police force was a harsh environment. However, if Thomas was here, he would not approve it. Thomas never trusted herbal remedies because his maternal-aunt had impregnated when she had been using herbal suppressant, and had given triplets at birth.

James swallowed the lump placing in his throat. Their first argument was about an herbal contraceptive James had bought. He’d thought herbal formulas had been better than modern pills. He had been scolded by his lover, and had terrified by the maternal-aunt’s story.

As a matter of official courtesy, they first visited DCI Rackham. James should have accepted the man had a style. Jack Rackham had dark hair, and dark eyes. It’s clear he nursed his mustache very dearly, and DI McGraw hoped William was going to stop glaring at his face as soon as possible. His rakish grin was charming, Madi even began to giggle like a girl. James decided to cut their visit short when he saw John’s glare at him. Jack Rackham wasn’t handsome, but he had a certain  _je ne sais quoi t_ hat made him very sexy, and dangerous for some matings.

Jack offered drinks. Before James objected, Rackham took out a crystal decanter filled with an amber colored liquid, and six tumblers. DI McGraw blinked as John raised an eyebrow. Jack winked happily.

“My shift is about to end, and you've been on the road for three hours. We all deserve a good cognac, don’t we Anne?” PC Bonny snorted without a comment as she sat in a leather armchair, crossing her legs. “Then we could talk about Lonela.”

James began to understand that they could not get rid of him easily. Sometimes surrender was the wisest way. He sighed, and took the offering drink. His team was visibly relaxed, and imitated him.

“Anne was born there. Could you brief them...wait...” Rackham checked his watch, waiting for a moment. “Now, my shift is ended, I am free to speak as I want. Could you brief them, darling?”

PC Bonny rolled her eyes. “He thinks we are mates, and I strongly think I do not need a mate.” She explained. They nodded in unison politely. “What do you want to know?”

“Richard Guthrie.” James said.

“I didn’t know Richard Guthrie well. I went to school with Eleanor. Eleanor and Richard never has the same idea about anything. Eleanor is a free spirited girl, and Mr Guthrie was a conservative. However, Eleanor loved his father very much. He thought my family was lower than his, but he never prevented us playing together. He was powerful, and dangerous when he was young. As he gets older, the power begins to pass on to Eleanor. Richard Guthrie didn’t approve any decision of Eleanor. They argued a lot in recent days.”

“What about the son-in-law?” John sipped from the glass. The blooming taste on his tongue was delicious. DCI Rackham knew his cognac.

“Charles Vane. Our charming biker boy. Ex-boxer. He has records for lesser criminal felonies in his younghood. He is a mechanic now, very good if I may say so. Mr Guthrie wanted a decent and rich mate for his daughter. Eleanor was stubborn, and mated with Charles. It’s not a match in heaven, you know. Both of them are alphas. Her mating disappointed him a lot. Charles never got along with him well.”

“Could he have killed him?” Madi asked curiously.

“Charles has a vicious temper. He has sometimes been violent, especially when he is drunk, Eleanor is not much different than him. He’s fearless, he could have killed Richard in rage, but I don’t think he could kill him by a premeditated and deliberate murder.”

“Eleanor?” Rackham interrupted.

“I wish I knew.” Anne said openly. “She is more cold-blooded than Charles. She has a heartless streak like her father. However, Charles swears she’s with him. They had a blazing row about some nonsense as usual, whole neighborhood had heard their screams.”

“What were they fighting about?” William finally decided to speak.

He always felt distressed around an alpha. Rackham was an alpha too, his foppish looking was deceiving. William could feel the power filling the room, emanating from James and Rackham. James McGraw was also a strong-willed, and tenacious alpha. They may have used pheromones reducers since they still did not try to show their dominancy or snarl each other.

“Charles claimed she should not put all of the chicken stock at once when she made a risotto. Eleanor got angry, and they argued about how to make a risotto.” PC Bonny said exasperatedly. “A pan and a few of dishes might have broken in the process.”

John could not stop his snicker. “Are they real?”

“I’ve been known them since my childhood. Yes, they unfortunately are real. Eleanor is the worst cook, I’ve ever met.”

“The bookshop owner, Thomas Hamilton...” James murmured hesitantly.

“He came to our village ten years ago. We never learned where he’s come from, or who he really is. He is extremely introverted and quiet omega. There are a lot of rumors about him, but no one knows which one is true.”

James gulped nervously. “What does he look like?” He tried to ignore John’s questioning stare.

“Tall, so thin enough to make the angels weep, and blond. He has a posh accent, it’s clear he is well educated. There is always that haunted expression in his eyes as if he had seen the worst. The old biddy, Mrs Mapleton once said Mr Hamilton told he had lost his mate and his unborn baby, but no one believes a word that comes out of her mouth.”

James stiffened. _He’d lost his unborn baby._ It was impossible. Thomas was clever, he should have planted fake information about himself for protection. No one would hate a hapless omega, everyone would want to help him. Some ruthless part of his mind reminded him, they had not used protection last time they had been together. He should have found out exactly when he had come to the village.

John noticed James was extremely tense. He had been frozen in his armchair like a marble statue, motionless and pale except the twitching muscle in his clenched jaw. Thomas Hamilton should have been the man James had mentioned. The evening sun illuminated his auburn hair, making coppery highlights. John’s heart skipped a beat as he realized PC Bonny’s words. Thomas Hamilton was an omega, and he might have lost a baby.

John Silver wanted to touch him desperately, soothing his pain. He didn’t care if it would look weird or not, but he scared for his reaction. James never liked to show weakness, especially in front of another alpha.  

_I want to see him. I want to look directly at his eyes, and demand an explanation. I want to see him. God, please I need to see him._

James fought against his inner beast, the unbearable urge to see Thomas, the desperate longing for his mate, wanting to wrap his arms around him, burying his nose in his swan-like neck, breathing Thomas’s scent. The core had just been realized their mate was somewhere so close. This primal creature never cared their mate had left them, it only cared to reach him. Humans had never successfully tamed the alter-alpha living in alpha males’ personality. A strong alpha like James could repress it. A few of scientists suggested that the observed high alcoholism rate and addiction of adrenaline in male alphas were sourced by this alter-ego. Female alphas had better luck than males, they could channelized their beast to nurture at least.

In the modern and civilized world, if a male Alpha allowed his beast to rise to the surface, it was evaluated as a reprehensible act. It showed the vulnerability of the alpha who couldn’t control himself.

Thomas was here, so close to him. It was real, he finally found him. His mate was here. It was marvellous and terrifying, and James scared to death if it was a dream.

_I need to see him. I need to ask what really happened._

He was sobered as John poked him gently, returning to the real world. “PC Bonny booked rooms for us in a local B&B.” They stared at him as if he had been done something wrong. John gave him a weak smile. James shook his head.

“Wha...oh thank you PC Bonny.”

DCI Rackham narrowed his dark eyes. “You all are tired. I shouldn’t keep you in here that long. The village is only fifteen minutes away.”

“Mr Hamilton...” William said in a sudden. “Is there a possibility that he might be involved in this crime?”

James McGraw slightly moved from his chair, his lips curled in a snarl, but John’s hand on his arm held him tightly. He struggled to control himself. James understood why John was trying to stop him. It would not be look good, if he shredded his detective in a room where there were a lot of witness to see.

Anne didn’t reply immediately. “Do you mean aiding and abetting or committing a murder?”

“Both?” William muttered hesitantly. James inhaled a harsh breath.

“If I am to be honest, Thomas Hamilton is the only one that’s so smart and calm. He could have deliberately killed Richard Guthrie, and could have come up smelling roses.”

“Charles and Eleanor have their reasons, so what is Mr Hamilton’s objective and benefit?” James asked coldly.

“Not everyone is happy about the presence of an unmated omega, especially the old bastards who have single alpha sires. I’ve mentioned Mr Gutrie was a conservative. Mr Guthrie had been running a silent campaign against him, he didn’t want Thomas Hamilton in _his_ village. I maybe wrong, but Richard may have raked up his past.”

“Anne, darling. It’s almost six. Mrs Florence is going to close her kitchen in an hour. We don’t want to leave our guests hungry, do we?”

John took a deep breath. He could kiss DCI Rackham.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and his team reaches the village and starts their inquiry. DI McGraw also learns interesting facts about Thomas's past and Captain Flint's treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all readings, and kudos, and thank you so much Sirenswhisper for all her (his?) lovely comments for my story.

“Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.”   
― Kahlil Gibran

James closed his booked room’s door. He took a deep breath, placing his bag on the floor. The room was decorated with soft colours, beige, light green and ivory white. Tiny vases filled with hyacinths and red roses sprinkled around the room. They gave a bold and vibrant colouring to the room. The local B & B was an old Victorian house. There was a mahogany writing desk and an elegant Victorian chair placed in front of the large window. Heavy, dark green curtains covering the windows reached to the floor. The dresser and night stands were also made from mahogany.

James gazed at the tall and large bed with large pillows longingly. He liked the decoration, sublime and soothing. It was surprising to see such an elegant decoration in a village B & B. There was even a bookshelf, filled with books, mostly written in the Gothic period. A tired smile tugged at his lips. Frankenstein, Wuthering Heights, Dracula, The Picture of Dorian Gray. He unpacked his small bag. His meticulously ironed shirts caused him pause.

_“I am a single man, of course I know how to iron.” He laughed against the horrified expression on Thomas’s face._

The little things were hurting him more. After his confession he he had been the one who had usually ironed their shirts. Thomas had grown up with servants, when he had left his house, he’d found a reliable dry cleaner and laundry service. His mate could have made a decent meal, but, he had been helpless when it had come to the routine chores like ironing.

James went to the bathroom, washing his face. He picked a clean towel for drying. Small pink roses embroidered the corners. Thomas loved details like those tiny roses. The face staring back from the mirror was tired and drained. More lines around his mouth and his green eyes. He was just 32 years old, however, he looked older, harsher than he felt. It was surprising even good memories stabbed him in his heart.  

James returned back to the main room. He carefully set his laptop on the writing desk. Interestingly, the room’s decoration complemented with framed news from the Victorian era. James studied the frames carefully.

_“Ghastly murder in East-End. Dreadful mutilation of a woman.”_

James breathed. Jack The Ripper. Whoever was the decorator, he or she must have a twisted sense of humour since James noticed all news were about Jack the Ripper, or the arsenic in wallpapers.

The bed looked nice as he felt himself tired and detached. James sat down on the bed, his hand lightly stroked the white sheet, a little bit stiff, and extremely clean looking. Starched. A slight lavender scent rose from the bed. James closed his eyes in surrender. Thomas had always put lavender pouches in linen drawers. James usually made fun of his habit. Everything was developing too fast. Too much information to analyse. They had lied to him, and he had not made any attempt to learn the truth in the past. Why had he easily accepted and believed what they had said? How could he be so shallow? They were going to meet, it was inevitable. What would he do?

His eyes fixed on the ceiling. Murders usually did not commit by strangers. Mates, ex-mates, ex-lovers, children or family members. Motive and benefit were also critical issues in an investigation. Witnesses and alibis. Thomas didn’t have a one, but the daughter and the husband supported each other. They could have done it together. James did not believe, Thomas killed someone coldly. He was too...too refined...too civilized...too sophisticated? However, humans might change. Thomas might have changed in years. Why would anyone want to kill someone? People killed for a lot of reasons, money, broken heart, wounded pride, rage, hate, love, and sometimes just for the pleasure.

Richard Guthrie was killed 24 hours ago. The first 48 hours were important, but it did not mean that a murder could not be solved after it. It was just harder to solve as the time progressed. James believed the system even if it worked with a limp.

There were still questions. First of all, how and why Guthrie had broken Thomas’ store, who had been there with him? Did Richard Guthrie and the killer argue? James was almost falling asleep. He needed to read the autopsy report, he needed to document every evidence and make a reliable timeline, interrogate everyone related to Richard Guthrie.

Before he fell asleep, he wondered what Thomas was doing right now. He vaguely realized the started raining. The rain drops lightly hit the windows, making a soothing background noise.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Thomas turned on the stereo, settling in his sofa and covering himself with a blanket. The light sound of music echoed through the living room. The best of 30’s. Thomas was a romantic at his heart. He had not thought about the baby he’d lost for years. It was hurting going through the memory lane. More caustic than he’d expected. The doctors, nurses, even his father’s man who had appointed as his jailer told him to get over it. How could someone get over something so painful? Thomas had learned in time, you would never get over, but you got to use it. It remained a burn in your heart as you had never stopped loving the chance you’d lost.

He was lying on the sofa, listening the light rattles of rain on the windows. Did he miss being with someone? Did he really miss James? James’s face ingrained in his mind, but he wasn’t sure whether it was enough to miss him or not. It occurred to him hardest things were the tiniest details, like his scent, the freckles on his shoulders, the clear and honest expression in his pale green eyes, his warmth. Humans were easily got used to heavy losses, but the small ones, it was too difficult to bare them.

Thomas had faced against the cruel truth of losing a child, losing a mate, and he hadn’t died like he had thought in the first year. It was real, what did not kill him, made him stronger as made him more vulnerable than in the past.

Constructing a new life on hurtful remnants had never been easy for anyone. Thomas was still struggling. A murder in his store was not helpful. He did not know how long the store would keep close by the police. PC Anne Bonny said it would take some days, until crime scene guys would finish their jobs. In fact, Thomas was not unfamiliar with police procedure. Once upon a time, he had been an investigator too. Bonny said Rackham didn’t have enough man, called help. A detective inspector and his team were going to come to the village.

Motive and benefit. Cui Bono? For whose advantage? Thomas would gather a long list, including himself. Richard Guthrie had been an old skunk who had liked to poke his nose in everything. Thomas made a new life for himself, far away from his father and the family. Guthrie had raked over the ashes, reached his father and Thomas could have killed him when he had seen Alfred Hamilton in front of his door three months ago. Their meeting had not been so pleasant. They did not see each others for years as something got cold and stoned in Thomas’ heart.

_“Why are you here?” Thomas asked, bewildered against the fact that his father was here._

_“Would you not invite me?” Alfred Hamilton asked. Thomas was little surprised, his father looked so old. Drained. Exhausted. Young Hamilton did not want to draw attention. Thomas was sure the whole bird watcher population in the village with their binoculars had already been excited. He made a gesture with his hand. Lord Hamilton entered the hole in hesitance._

_His father gazed around the living room. Thomas was rigid. He was ready to argue if his father would comment about the decoration. “Please sit. Would you like to drink something?”_

_Alfred shook his head as he sat. “No, thank you. I won’t disturb you so long.”_

_“Why are you here, Sir?” Thomas asked again. Not father. Not anymore._

_“I wanted to see you if you are alright or not.”_

_Thomas frowned. “Why?” He found himself bit amused. The powerful Lord Hamilton, the man who had sacked him from his fortune and family, wanted to see him? How touching._

_“Lambrick, my secretary said someone named Richard Guthrie called and asked questions about you. I was worried.” Alfred Hamilton seemed restless. He could not look into his son’s eyes._

_“What?” Thomas hissed in anger. “That fucking prick. Did you speak with him?”_

_“Yes.” He confirmed carefully. “I wondered what he wanted.”_

_“What did he want?” Thomas said through his clenched teeth._

_“Did I know my son, an unmated omega, is living alone in his village? Did I give my permission?”_

_“Really? What was your answer, Sir?” Thomas felt coldness in his chest._

_“I told him it is not his business, you are an adult.”_

_“I suppose you think I should be grateful.” Thomas crossed his arms on his chest. He amazed as his father startled._

_“Is everything alright, Thomas?” Alfred studied the motifs on the rug. He still could not look into his eyes._

_“Fine.” Thomas had that weird feeling, Lord Alfred Hamilton was not in his house to force him into something he didn’t want it. He was really in here to learn whether his son was well or not. As the silence stretched, Thomas’s nerves were getting on edge._

_“Do you think about the return? Your mother wants to know.” He said in a low voice, it was barely audible._

_“You could assure Lady Hamilton, I do not intend to return.” Thomas replied icily._

_“I know you still upset with us, and you do not want to see we did everything for your good.”_

_Thomas stood up suddenly, his body was shaking with anger. Thomas ran his fingers through his blond strands in despair. “For God’s sake, did any of you realized you locked me up in a place that I chained to the wall? That I...That I was frequently beaten up by janitors, that I forced to lie on the ice....Get out of my house!” Thomas almost screamed at the end._

_Blood drained from Lord Hamilton’s face. “The clinic was the best in the country. You must have seen your mating was going to ruin your life!”_

_“You ruin my life! Have you ever realized I had miscarried because of your best clinic?” Thomas said bitterly. “I am not very fertile, Sir. Your clinic might have taken my only chance. Thank you so much for it. Thank you so much for threatening me to destroy James’s life.”_

_Alfred Hamilton also stood up impatiently. “What does it mean you are not very fertile? You could have tried with someone worthy of our family, and you did not!”_

_Thomas laughed cynically. “Did you not know? How lovely. You should have been interested in your omega son’s reproductive health, Lord Hamilton. My cycles are random, according to my physician, I do not have enough germ cells for regular heat.”_

_Alfred Hamilton blinked in shock. “Did your mother know this?”_

_Thomas shrugged indifferently. “I don’t know and I don’t care.”_

_“You were so young, Thomas. You’re a Hamilton omega, like any others in our family you’re not designed for a hard life. You should have protected, and valued as you deserved. You should have spoiled. Do you think that man would give you these? He confused your mind. You deserved...” Alfred swallowed harshly. “You should have bred with an alpha equal for you.”_

_Thomas horrified for a moment. “You truly believe this shit, don’t you?” He whispered. “Who was my equal alpha, Sir? Peter?”_

_“Did you ever think how much our family had been embarrassed because of your thoughtlessness? We promised Lord Ashe. You were his bethroted. You gave your virginity to a carpenter’s son!”_

_Thomas paled. It was so humiliating, bone chilling. “How long did you know?...Tell me...” He demanded in fury._

_“I knew from the beginning.” Alfred said briskly. “Why the hell...Why the hell did you resist your fate?” Lord Hamilton burst out. “Why didn’t you just do your duties as an omega like your sister? Why him, Thomas? How could you choose him, knowing the curse?”_

_“Because...” Thomas stiffened. “Because I loved him, Sir. I wanted to build a life with him. Have you ever been in love, Lord Hamilton? Once in my life, I’d been in love and loved. Everything else were your wishes not mine.”_

_“You never know what you really wanted, you only rebelled. Even your attraction to him, everything about you is just for hurting your family. You’re an omega. You can’t be alone. You need an alpha to care for you, you need to breed. You are killing yourself slowly. If this is your way to punish your family, it is ridiculous. You are damaged, but you can still find someone proper.” Thomas felt his stomach churn, Alfred Hamilton believed in his dark heart, Thomas could change and surrender his warped point of view._

_Thomas looked at him, it was painful when your own father thought you were damaged goods. “I am sorry to disappoint you with my life, and my choices, Sir. I guess I am going to disappoint you further, I still love him, nothing could change my love until the end of my life even if he hates me. It is too late for me. Please leave me alone, Sir.”_

_“I’ll leave you, Thomas.” Alfred sighed. “Whatever I say, you won’t see the truth anyhow. Be honest with me, did you really believe McGraw would stay with you if you tell him about your condition?”_

_Thomas’s head threw back as if Alfred had been slapped him. “You are right. I should have told him, but I had not had seizures for years. As for the question you’ve asked, I don’t know. When you love someone, you would stay with him.”_

_“Do you know what saddens us most?” Alfred mumbled. “Seeing this cursed thing on your wrist instead of a medical bracelet.”_

_Thomas blinked, his eyes glanced at his left hand involuntarily. James’s ribbon wrapped around his wrist, and knotted. It looked like a ribbon wristband. “It’s not your business, not anymore.”_

_“Good luck,” Alfred said before he left the house._

Thomas sighed. He started to feel numb, and depressed after Lord Hamilton’s visit. He shouldn’t have gone to his office. He had been so angry. He had argued with Richard Guthrie, his man Scott had seen their argument. Thomas also might have threatened him a little. Now, the bastard had managed to murder himself in his store. It would look suspicious. Thomas had bought the store from Guthrie. It was a mistake. He should have thought Guthrie had a spare key.  

How many people in this village had motives? The number was not small. Men like Guthrie always had enemies, always stepped on toes. Richard Guthrie had not understood his time had been gone. He had not been the most powerful man in Lonela anymore.

Eleanor had motive. She was ambitious, and impetuous. She would inherit a respectable sum, money usually was a good motive for murder. Charles Vane was a dangerous man, however, Thomas was sure he was smarter than his mate in many ways. Everybody assumed he was reckless, but he was not impulsive like Eleanor. He had a frightening temper while he was intelligent and caring. Eleanor was self-centred, she tried to be an independent person in the alpha male centric world as an alpha female. She would betray her friends, her family, her mate if she needed it. Eleanor always looked for her own interests. Her position worse than Thomas in fact. If Thomas wanted, he could find an alpha, and he could live comfortably without doing any work. Eleanor couldn’t.

There should be other reasons for another people. If it was true what they whispered about smuggling and Guthrie, he must have had a perilous colleague. They might have fought about the shares. Thomas had a feeling that Eleanor knew about her father’s alternate job. The father and the daughter could have been in a turf war.

Thomas stretched, yawning lightly. He wondered what James was doing right now. Did he remember him? Did he find a new mate? Thomas knew enough now not to think about him. There was no reason to cry for a spilled milk. He closed his eyes.

Nat King Cole’s voice reached his ear, he was singing “An affair to remember”. He kept thinking about on it for years, kept remembering how James’s existence affected his body and his mind. He’d almost forgotten how good this feeling James inside him. He couldn’t help himself, wondering how he was doing.

Their affair was still worth to remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James had a bad night, struggling with dreams. James could bare it if they were nightmares, but most of them had a highly erotic theme with starring Thomas. He hadn’t been woken up on a wet spot for years. Did the sexual chemistry between two people shown they loved each other? Was it enough for love? Sexual chemistry had never been a problem for them. It had been a long night, and he needed a shower. Unfortunately, James realized just after the shower, the hot water didn’t wash away his bitter mood, and the inner beast’s exhausting hunger of his mate. It wasn’t sad, it was just so pathetic.

When James walked down to downstairs in the morning. His team was enjoying their full English breakfasts. The kitchen was warm, and noisy with their chatting. James nearly resented them because of their happiness. John smiled brightly as soon as he noticed him.

“Good morning, Sir.” James only nodded as he sat down. He wasn’t a morning type, and they knew it. John poured coffee for him. Madi filled his plate without a word.

“PC Bonny called. She has set us a place for inquiry. She will be here in 30 minutes.” Madi informed.

“Any news about autopsy report?” James asked, sipping his coffee thoughtfully.

“Done. The pathologist sent it in the morning. The killer is right-handed. PC Bonny says it could eliminate Vane, because he is left handed.” John explained as he filled his plate with sausages again. He didn’t care for Madi’s intensive “remember your cholesterol level idiot” looks.

“He could use his right hand.” William murmured.

“According to PC Bonny, Vane is totally left-handed, and his right wrist had broken two years ago. Motorbike accident. He has been complaining of pain for two years.”

“How many peoples lives in this village?” James suddenly asked.

Madi and William looked each other puzzled as John sighed. “127. I was chatting with Mrs Florence last night, she said it.”

“If I am not wrong, 87 percent of world population is right-handed. It means we have roughly 111 suspects.” James smirked.

Madi groaned. “I wish I did not return from sick leave.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite her wild girl image, James appreciated PC Bonny’s effort to set a base for them. Her work was meticulous. The building was an abandoned warehouse, but it seemed it was in a good shape. PC Bonny placed five desks, phones, a whiteboard, printers, a fax machine and a copier. When James saw the coffee machine he decided falling in love with PC Bonny was not so hard. She had already been prepared the copies of the autopsy report. A careful officer like her was always useful, but it occurred to James, Jack Rackham would not like him if he took his officer.

John touched her shoulder with a friendly manner.

“Whoa, you are resourceful, Bonny. How could you gather of these in 24 hours?”

Anne grinned. It was weird to see her in a plain clothes and that funny hat, covering her eyes. “Let’s say, some people owe Rackham a lot.”

“I see.” Madi murmured, the criticism in her voice was clear.

“He is not that bad, DC Silver. His poppycock image could be misleading. I owe him a lot too.” Her half grin shadowed by a sad expression in her blue eyes.

John frowned. He had already been liked Anne Bonny. Rackham was a powerful alpha, and he didn’t like the powerful alphas whom used their powers to intimidate omegas. “Why?”

“Jack Rackham killed my mate.” She snorted as she saw the shocked look on their faces, including James’ raising eyebrows. “He was an abusive bastard, and he almost killed me in the last time. I stayed in hospital for weeks with a ruptured spleen and broken bones. I am still alive because of Jack Rackham. Don’t judge him by his look. He is a good man.”

John suddenly nodded. “I think I like him.”

“You are easy.” James said. Madi laughed in joy. “Let’s start to fill the whiteboard. PC Bonny...”

“Anne, please.” She smiled shyly.

“OK, Anne. You and.....” James checked his notes. “DS Gates did the pre-questioning, and read the autopsy report so brief us.”

James pulled a chair, he pointed her to sit. William went to the corner which was separated as a kitchen for making their habitual drinks. John found a marker pen, waiting. Anne took out her notebook.

“The time of death is 19 p.m. Fatal intermediate range gunshot wound. X-ray of the chest shown fragments of the projectile. The entrance wound is on the left chest. No exit wound. Dr Howell recovered the fragments from the right ventricle of the heart and right lobe of the lung. Both lungs collapsed, pleural cavities filled with blood. Mr Guthrie had esophagitis, and minor hepatic injury. It might be normal, Richard had loved rum bit too much. Organ slides were sent to the lab for histology.”

John was writing on the whiteboard as she spoke about the autopsy report. He turned when she paused.

“Ballistics?” He asked.

“Not yet. Dr Howell sent the fragments to the firearms expert. We can get results in two days.”

“Fingerprints?”

“Nightmarish.” Anne sighed. “The crime scene is a second hand book shop with a popular owner. Mr Hamilton also serves tea and cake in the afternoons. Almost all old ladies and gentlemen in Lonela go to his store.”

“Did anyone see him when he walked to the store or entered?” James drained his coffee served by Manderly, and signed him for another one.

“There is an avid bird watcher population in here.” Anne snickered a little.

“Huh?” William bemused.

“Birdwatching is a quite popular hobby in here, DC Manderly. It’s a reliable excuse to watch everywhere with binoculars.” John gave a high-pitched laugh. “The problem is there was a football match on TV that night. Half of the Lonela was in Max’s bar on the other side of the village, the other half was glued in front of their TVs. Football is the second best entertainment for us after bird watching.”

“So no one had seen him.” Madi said thoughtfully.

“How did he enter Mr Hamilton’s shop?” James asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Mr Hamilton had bought the building nine years ago from Richard Guthrie. He said he’d never changed the locks. Guthrie should have had a spare key. Mr Hamilton did not like the situation, and he is very right to be angry. He doesn’t know whether Richard had visited his store in the past or not. Lonela is a kind of village where people don’t lock their doors. The crime rate is almost non-existent. Crimes generally commit by strangers in summers when tourist season begins, and they are mostly petty crimes.”

“What about smuggling?” Anne stared at James sharply.

“I can’t say it’s just a legend, because it is true. They changed their operations from alcohol and tobacco to more refined and sophisticated items like historical artefacts or precious stones in years.”

“Is Richard Guthrie smuggler or not?” James said firmly.

“No one could prove it. Some old-timers claim that there is a complex network of tunnels under the village, and the tunnels opened to certain spots. Police force, Coast Guard, even MI-5 had raided Lonela more than hundred times in years, and they never found a tunnel system or a piece of smuggled item.”

“Could Hamilton, Eleanor Guthrie or Charles Vane be involved in smuggling scheme?” Madi dug a little deeper.

James’s eyes blazed, moving to stand up, then paused when John flicked an amused glanced under his lashes.

“Eleanor? Very likely. Charles? Probably. Thomas Hamilton? Not so sure.” Anne replied.

“You took their unofficial statements. We all read them last night. Can we process your notes step by step?” James leaned back in his chair restlessly.

Anne nodded, that ungodly hat cloaked her forehead, and keep her blue eyes in dark. “Who would you like to start with?”

“Eleanor.” John and Madi said in unison. When Anne glanced at him questioningly, James made a gesture with his hand to her, giving his permission.

“Mrs Guthrie-Vane went to The Vault, it’s bookstore’s name by the way, at 15.30 in the afternoon. She bought a vintage copy of Robert Louis Stevenson’s book The Treasure Island. She and Mr Hamilton chatted for fifteen minutes. Mrs Kellen and Mrs Hudson confirmed this by saying they were whispering, seemed like conspiring for something. They were in the store in that time.” Anne grinned wickedly as John rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, Eleanor stopped at his father’s office after that. She said her father complained from nausea and abdominal pain, but other than that he looked fine. They had spoken about the annual garden party would throw by themselves at the weekend. She reached her house at 16.30 p.m. She did not use her car so her timeline suitable for someone going there by foot. She watched T.V, she also made a long phone call with her friend Idelle until Charles came, then they had a little disagreement about the dinner. Three of her neighbours, Mr O’Malley, Mr Hornigold and his mate had clearly heard their little screaming match.”

Madi snorted. “Little?”

“It’s her words, DC Silver. Then she realized her earring had been missing, she searched everywhere in the house, called his father’s secretary, Mr Scott whom had been still working in the office. She finally requested Charles to go Hamilton’s house, and search for his store. Charles left their house at 18.45. Thomas Hamilton’s house was in the East end of the village as Eleanor and Charles live on the North side. Charles said he had not gone to his house immediately, he had been angry with Eleanor so he had stopped at the bar and drunk a beer. He had left the bar at 19.15, reached Hamilton’s house at 19.25. They had walked to his store, and had found Guthrie. Charles called emergency line at 20.02 p.m.”

“When Eleanor saw him, did she notice something different? Did he look anxious, angry or nervous?” James said carefully.

“Eleanor said he had been acting normal for him. He even mentioned he might have had food poisoning from the chicken salad he had eaten the day before. They had even discussed about her dress for the party. His father’s P.A, Mr Scott backed her story since he had been in Guthrie’s office with them. Mr Scott also confirmed except the food poisoning Richard Guthrie looked and behaved as usual.”

“Where did he eat the salad?” Madi asked dryly.

“DS Gates asked the same question.” A bonus point for DS Gates James thought. “Eleanor didn’t know, but Mr Scott said the salad had eaten two nights ago in the dinner. Mr Guthrie had guests for the dinner including Mr Scott, and only him had been ill.”  

Everyone could have had food poisoning from a chicken salad. Poultry and raw dairy products were usually major causes of food poisoning. Bacteria easily grew on these mediums, and contaminated kitchen if they did not correctly preserve or cook.

_“What are you doing?” James yelled as Thomas looked at him with a puzzled face. They were in his tiny kitchen. Thomas had been volunteered the making their breakfast._

_“I don’t understand.” Thomas had been frozen, his hands were still under the runing water, holding two egss in his hand._

_James dragged the distance between them in two long strides. He closed the tap. “Eggs can’t wash, love.”_

_“Why?” Thomas laughed nervously. “Mr Randall always washed.”_

_“Who?”_

_“Our cook.”_

_“Then your Mr Randall is an idiot. My biggest sister, May, has a chicken farm. She always says you shouldn’t wash eggs or raw chicken. Egg are covered with natural coating calls bloom. It keeps pathogens out of the egg. If you wash egg, you remove the coat, and eggshell is porous so the bacteria easily can enter the inside of the egg.”_

_“Oh,” Thomas muttered, his cheeks tinted with red. James kissed his warming cheek, he looked so adorable. His mate._

James blinked. He couldn’t believe himself, he was almost teared up because of it? He swallowed a deep breath. He was not going to cry. Never.

“Did Mr Vane notice anything when Mr Hamilton opened the door?” Manderly said suddenly.

“You should ask. He did not say anything about it.” Manderly nodded, he looked crestfallen at James decided he would not allow Manderly to question Thomas. He had already been biased.

“What about Thomas Hamilton?” James crossed his arms on his chest, asking neutrally.

“Mr Hamilton closed his shop at 16.30. He went to his house. He has a tight alibi for 17.30 since Mr Dufresne, the local pharmacist sent his apprentice to deliver Mr Hamilton’s prescription drugs.”

James frowned. “Prescription drugs?”

“As far as I understand, Thomas Hamilton has been treated for epilepsy and irregular cycles for years.” James stilled. Epilepsy? What on earth...? “He received his drugs, prepared his dinner. Chicken breast, and salad. He had been reading a book when Charles had knocked his door.”

“We should start to take official statements.” Madi reminded suddenly, but James didn’t care.

“Did you ask which book he had been reading?”

Anne perplexed.  “No, I didn’t ask, Sir.” She said honestly, her face twisted. She had been realized she’d made a mistake, and Anne didn’t like it.

“Did DS Gates ask?”

“He was not with me at that moment, Sir. He took a phone call from DCI Rackham.” Her face turned into flaming red.

“Next time, ask or wait for your superior.” James warned. “Did you ask the names of the drugs?”

Anne gulped, she shook her head. “No, Sir. I understand, Sir.”

“You did not that bad, PC Bonny.” John offered her an assuring smile.

Anne was not aware of, but it occurred to James and John, DCI Rackham did not give her large responsibilities because of the lacking of the manpower. She was in training, she most likely would be promoted if she did good in this inquiry.

“Who would be the first for inquiry?” Manderly stared at James. Too ambitious for his sake, James thought.

“No one, for now.” James muttered wanly. “Go for a walk in the village. Meet people, chat little. Get to know them. Do some gossip. Find me some suspects.”

They stared at him, puzzled and frowned. James didn’t smile. He made an impatient gesture with his hand. “What are you still doing here?”

John waited until they left the room without a word, the frown appeared between his eyebrows was getting permanent in each second. When James turned to the exit, John quietly cut his way. For a moment, he seemed undecided, then he touched his forearm lightly.

 “We should start to take official statements.” John warned lightly.

James lowered his head, he briefly stared at the hand on him. “The statements could wait.”

“You are stalling.” John exhaled softly. “Thomas Hamilton. He’s the man you mentioned before, didn’t he? He’s the man who told lies to you.”

“Someday you’ll be beaten because of your tongue.” James replied with a flat voice.

“Sir...James...Any conflict of interest, for God’s sake, you have more enemies than anyone in the force. Don’t fuck up, or the waiting monsters would take your head. What if Commissioner Hennesey will hear?”

James sighed. “Hennessey knows that I know him, and he sent me here so there is no immediate risk. I need your help.”

“For what?” John asked curiously.

“I should know how long he has been taking those drugs? I need to learn what did he diagnose during his life?”

“Oh, nice.” John snorted. “Have you ever heard something like patient’s confidentiality?”

James didn’t give an answer John wondered for a few seconds, what was the colour James’s eyes turned into? He didn’t name it. Dimmed, but startlingly clear in the depths. Cerulean? Azure? Cyan? John wished Madi was here with him. The woman's eyes could collect and discriminate thousands of shades.

“I’ll be in your debt.” John’s hands tightened on his arm.

“I don’t want it. I don’t want you to be in my debt.” John hissed. “If someone will learn...We’d catch it in the neck.”

“I understand. Thank you anyway.” James shrugged, he carefully removed John’s hand.

John snapped angrily. “Don’t be such a prick. You never asked if you thought I could not find them. I am not sure whether I should be flattered or not, but this is the first time you really wanted something from me as a friend. It takes time.”

“How long?” James murmured.

“I don’t know.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James had never seen anyone more alluring than Thomas. Tall and lean, yet he had broad shoulders, and long legs, blond hair matching with gold and dark blue eyes, dazzling with his beautiful smile. He had been so charming and elegant that James had sometimes been felt himself like an elephant in a crystalware store. He remembered how he had moved cat-like grace, he remembered his quiet shyness while people had believed he had been bold and adventurous. Thomas had worked hard, wanted to be someone as his father had wanted him to find a mate and live in a repressed life.

James realized he was staring blindly at the papers on his desk for a long time. His team didn’t call him or stop by for hours. The sky was slowly turning into dark grey. He was a rational man, he usually tried to analyse himself without considering the monster living in his mind and soul. The inner beast had been sleeping for years, but the volcano had just awaken up. His skin tingled and scratching. It was annoyingly hot for him while the temperature was below 20 Celsius. If their bond had corrupted, why was he feeling the pull towards his mate after all those years? Why did he want to surrender this wild creature’s demand?

“You should know. If someone finds out these papers, I’d deny everything related with it.” James startled from the voice behind him. He didn’t turn. John silently placed a file on the desk. “I never saw them, and I never had anything to do with them, Sir. You’ll never ask how did I get them. I may be an arrogant, egotistical bastard as you say, but I am not an idiot.”

“Then it would be better if you leave me alone while I am reading. Did you read?” James said, the tiniest trace of sarcasm rubbed John’s soul badly. Nevertheless, whatever James McGraw thought about him, he was sometimes wiser than him.

John stared at his back, James stiffened, there was an unusual hardness in his posture. He was hurt. John knew that Thomas guy had hurt him, he betrayed him in some way, disappointed James McGraw beyond anything. “I am your detective sergeant. Like it or not, it is my duty to warn you if you are about doing some mistake. You are making a mistake. Is he really worth the chance of losing your job?”

James could feel John was staring at him. He shrugged slightly, and didn’t give a reply. John laughed with a humourless tone.

“No answer is also an answer, James. I should tell you. The guy who hacked the system, he told me there was a flag tagged with his file. A very professional and governmental type flag. He was sure he didn’t step on any toes, but it was a close call.”

“What does it mean?” James breathed lightly.

“It means Thomas Hamilton is most likely under government surveillance. So I really wonder why is our mighty kingdom interested in second hand bookshop owner living in a tiny village?”

James took a deep breath, turning slightly. Their eyes locked to each other. “It’s what I want to find out, John.”

“I said I didn’t read it, and I wasn’t lying, but I can’t control Joji.”

“Joji?” A sardonic grin appeared on James’s lips.

“He said there are delays in his file as if it’s censored. The exact words were it seemed like a juvenile record, everyone believed they were erased, in fact, they are embedded to be used when it comes to necessary.”

James blinked. “Censored?”

“Joji believes it is not his real file. It’s just a censored version, like juvenile records. Some parts are erased, but the real file keeps hidden in a government vault. I think you should stop before reading it, then you may stay out of the trouble.”

“I owe you, John. Leave now, so you won’t know anything about it.” James offered softly.

DS John Silver nodded. James didn’t touch the papers until he could not hear John’s footsteps anymore.

After ten minutes and a cup of coffee, James realized the hacker was right. Thomas had diagnosed with epilepsy when he was a child. As long as he used his drugs it seemed there was no immediate danger. The problem was he had never spoken about his condition. Why didn’t he? The records for epilepsy drugs were belonged to different pharmacists through the years, but there was a two month long gap ten years ago. The last time he had taken epilepsy drugs had been just before their separation. James knew Thomas had suffered from irregular heats, he had diagnosed when he was sixteen, and he had used regularly. The drugs for irregular heat had the same gap. Thomas had started to use them again, but he had also started to treat with antidepressants. James leaned back in his chair, there was no significant explanation for the gap or the diagnose. No records.  Something had happened to Thomas, just after he had left him, and someone who had enough power had tried to clean traces of whatever had happened in the past.

James was undecided about a minute, then he picked his mobile on the desk. John could know a lot of shady characters, but James had met some powerful men in his life, like Hennessey, like his old lecturer at the college, Prof Edward Teach. No one wanted to give their word for a major debt for nothing, he had already been in John’s debt. He owed him a huge favour that he was sure John would request something big in return, but James thought the mystery around Thomas’s past was worth it.

DI James McGraw pressed the numbers, waiting for an answer. A pleasant female voice finally gave a reply.

“Prof Teach’s house,”

James took a deep breath. “This is Detective Inspector James McGraw. May I speak with Prof Teach? It’s urgent.”

“Please wait for a second, detective inspector.”

After a minute of silence, James heard something splashing, and clinked. Prof Edward Teach should have drank his favourite ethanol liquid. Edward Teach was lecturing naval history, he was famous for his classes about The Golden Age of Pirates, the classroom always filled with excited young male and females, but he was also known as a professor who was very stingy in giving marks. Teach only tolerated serious and disciplined students, he disliked tongue-in-cheek types and witty remarks in his class. James McGraw was still in his favourite ex-students lists.  

“My boy,” His voice boomed into his ear. “To what do I owe this pleasure? You didn’t call me for ages.”

James grimaced a little. Edward Teach was one of the few people he could trust. He had been the only man he had talked about Thomas and the curse besides Commissioner Hennessey. “I am sorry, Sir. I should have called you.”

“You always knew when you made a mistake. I have a nice bottle of Madeira wine waiting for you.” Prof Teach said fondly.

His voice was fatherly, the reassuring tone gave James a little comfort. Even his own father did not know about Thomas. They usually tried to match him with some neighbour or a friend’s acquaintance. James couldn’t say he didn’t try, but no one was his Thomas. He trusted enough Edward Teach to confess his mating and its disastrous end.

“I am in the middle of a case.” James paused. “A murder case. May I ask a couple of questions?”

“Why am I not surprised? I am all ears.” Edward muffled to the receiver.

“Do you know an antique dealer named Richard Guthrie?”

“Oh, the little fern is wanting to be an oak tree like his brother. What happened to him?”

“Murdered.” James said simply. “He was shot. Do you mean he was jealous of his brothers? I am warned about his smuggling operations.”

“He was always jealous of his brothers. Richard was a low level. He’d never been reached _creme de la creme_ customers, they were for family. The Guthrie family is managed by a matriarch, Marion Guthrie. Extremely powerful female alpha disguising herself as a cute and docile grandmother with her knitting needle. Do you know knitting needles can be a perfect murder weapon?”

“He was shot, Sir. Not stabbed.” After his graduation, Prof Teach had allowed him to use his first name, but James still felt himself uncomfortable if he called him by his name. “So are they really smugglers?”

“It changes according to point of view, James. Some people might prefer to call them saviours of artifacts.”

“Criminals.” James snorted. “What are they selling? Looted pieces from Iraq or Syria?”

“Well done, James.” Teach said approvingly. “The market flooded with Middle East items after Gulf War superfluously, and it has been continuing for years because of the wars. Supply and demand rate is enough for it. However, Guthries had never been interested in selling Middle East artifacts, they are specialist on Mesoamerican era like a ritual sacrifice knife from the Aztecs. Richard only operated a transit gate for his family. He had never been an important part, and he had always wanted to be a one.”

“His daughter?”

“Eleanor? She is ambitious, and has her grandmother’s genes, but Eleanor has one particular weakness that Marion would never approve, she is impatient.”

“Could Eleanor have killed her father for a revolution?”

“Anyone can be a murderer for different reasons, James.” James heard the clink again, the sound of ice cubes hitting the glass. “I suppose I must warn you.”

“About what?” James muttered nervously.

“The Guthrie family has obsessed with the Captain Flint’s treasure for decades.”

James stilled, his long fingers tightened around the phone. “What did you say? They are after the galleons from Urca de Lima? It’s nonsense. Everyone knows the treasure had moved by Long John Silver and the crew of Hispaniola. It’s all written in Treasure Island.”

“You were the most determined and disciplined student, I’ve ever had in my class, James, but you are too rational for your sake like your legendary ancestor. Have you ever thought how a Scottish writer had known so much about Flint and Long John Silver, and the treasure?” The silence on James’s side was quite deafening. Edward laughed lowly against his reaction. “Some says Stevenson had captured Flint’s log book that had continued by Silver, and sprinkled clues about the treasure’s real site in his book.”

Eleanor Guthrie had bought a vintage copy of Treasure Island, James’s mind warned. “The problem is treasure was removed by them, Sir. The others had spent the galleons, and Long John Silver had vanished, had never seen again.”

Teach gave a long suffering sigh. “Urca de Lima did not only carrying the Spanish galleons, it also carried an interesting and not-known part of the Spanish treasure. Flint was a clever man, all those pirates were after the galleons, but when Flint saw the artefacts he’d realized they were important.”

James held his breath. “Artefacts? You never told me anything about artifacts.”

“Because it is just a circling rumour around certain areas. No one proved whether they’re real or not. Have you ever heard Olmecs?”

DI McGraw paused. “If I am not wrong, the Olmecs were the first Mesoamerican civilization, they disappeared from Earth long before Spanish invasion.”

“You are not wrong. The Olmecs were very good at carving rocks and jades. They were perfect ceramic producers. A group of Spanish soldiers had found a deserted settlement covered by forest. They had looted everything they could take. The soldiers didn’t know those precious things were belonged to Olmec Empire. Their findings had found themselves in Spanish treasure at the end, they were in Urca de Lima.”

“Uh.” James could only be able to say. “If...If it is true...How much those pieces are worth?”

“Real artefacts from Olmec Civilization? Hundred millions?”

“Shit,” James whispered slowly. “And Guthries after these artifacts?”

“Through the centuries.” Edward murmured.

“Are they close to find?”

“Who knows?” Prof Teach said mildly. “Hundred millions of worth treasure could be a good motive.”

“If they found it.” James corrected. “This is definitely an interesting angle.”

“I am happy to help you. Now, could you please tell me what is really bothering you? I can hear in your voice. Tell me, my son.”

James gulped. “I found Thomas, Sir. They told me he had gone to the Europe with some rich alpha. I’ve just learned, he has been living in a tiny coastal village for ten years. I’ve just learned he has been using prescription drugs for years, and there is a suspicious gap in his medical records.”

Edward did not reply immediately. “James...When you started your relationship, I warned you to stay away from Hamilton family. You didn’t listen. I am going to warn you to stay away from them, and you are not going to listen to me. Flint wanted to reshape the world for his Thomas, and I know you would do anything for yours even if you have confused feelings about him. What do you want from me?”

James felt himself wondered what his younger version had found in Thomas Hamilton. His fair complexion, his adamant beliefs on particular subjects, his dedicated devotion to his job? “Could you find out what had happened in those gaps? I can send his file.”

“You are swimming in dangerous waters. I can try, but I can’t promise. Don’t send me anything. Don’t do anything other than your duty until I call you.” Teach said in a serious manner.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Don’t thank me. James....”

“Yes,” He muttered hesitantly.

“I don’t like it. Be careful, and... protect him. Don’t let your feelings blinding you. Thomas Hamilton is always the most vulnerable one in the curse.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truths are slowly folded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delayed uploading but, this summer must be a cursed one, first I am diagnosed with Carpal Tunnel Syndrome in my left wrist and my life heavily relies on computers by the way, then I began to suffer additional heavy pain in my left forearm, then it's diagnosed as tendonitis. I am sure you've already guessed that I am left-handed -Murphy Laws-:((  
> I don't know why but I lost the control on this story, but I love writing it.  
> I hope you like the chapters, I thank you so much for all reads, kudos and comments. You turned my insufferable summer into a happy one. Thanks again:))

“It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone... but it takes a lifetime to forget someone.”

―Kahlil Gibran

When they were together, mornings had some meaning for Thomas, waking up beside James, kissing lazily, making love slowly. He really had to stop thinking about James. He really had to stop thinking about his ex-mate. He hadn’t slept much through the night. He’d been dreaming of James. The freckles on his warm skin, his green eyes, his laugh. Their first time, both of them had been awed by the fact that how they fitted so perfectly. James had a strong body, powerful. When James had wrapped him up in his arms, Thomas had always been felt himself safe.

His sexual drive practically killed after James. The irregular heat cycles added additional stress on his body. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d touch himself, and the sudden awakening of his omega side was an exhausting and terrifying experience.

Would it be nice to be wanted by someone? He was living alone for years. He still had admirers waiting his signal. The only problem was none of them were James McGraw. His hand rested on his flat abdomen, Thomas didn’t know whether their baby had been a girl or a boy. The baby had been just collection of cells, only eight weeks old. It was so hard to know everything would have been different if they had a chance. They would have lived a happy life with their son or daughter. It was so hard to know James would never believe him even if he explained everything. What would he do if they met? Could he threw himself at him? Could he confess he was still in love with him? Had James ever been truly loved him?

Thomas swallowed, the lump placed in his throat did not go. His existence wanted to be with his mate. The pull. The want. The demand of the beast. Remembering James’s hands on his body, James’s lips on him. He was so tired and in pain. Thomas tried to fight, tried to live, but he was exhausted.

“James...” He whispered finally. “I missed you so much.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I am not him!” Alfred Hamilton hissed in fury. His hand clenched around the crystal glass.

Edward Teach and Alfred Hamilton had shared some classes in the college. Different life styles, different world-views. Alfred had never been felt himself relaxed around Edward. Edward had seen the expression on his face as soon as he had entered the library. He of course was polite, offering whiskey and gracious, allowing Edward to smoke his famous pipe. Edward felt that everything was a kind of cry for help. When Edward had been decided to visit his house, he hadn’t been so sure it would be well received.

“Really? Then why did you behave like him?” Edward said coldly, sipping his drink.

“I didn’t behave like him. I tried to save my son.” Alfred was furious, but Edward could see the man was afraid of something, the guarded and horrified expression behind his blue eyes made the professor nervous.

“Did you succeed? It seems to me you did the exact thing your ancestor had done.”

Alfred lowered his head, placing the glass on his desk, spreading his hands on the wooden surface. “No. I really wanted to save my son.” His voice was cracked at the end.

“Instead of you ruined him.” Edward sighed, leaning his arms on his knees. “Alfred...What did you do was the same thing your ancestor had done. Have you ever thought the only way to break this curse is would let it happen?”

“What?” Alfred blinked.

“Throughout the years you and your ancestors tried to break the curse, each time had been resulted with Alfred Hamilton’s death in the hands of James McGraw. When James learned what had you done, your life span might be suddenly shortened. There is a way, Alfred. There is a way to amend your mistakes.”

“He killed original Thomas! He eventually would kill my son!” Now, he was worried, his hands were clearly shaking. “He’s alive, don’t you see...my son is alive.”

Edward closed his eyes, which one was the most heartbreaking, he couldn’t decide. Accumulation of guilt through the centuries resulted with this man’ misguided cause, and Edward felt pity for him.

“Alfred...” He sighed as he realized the truth about Alfred Hamilton’s mind. “You are such an idiot. You couldn’t save him in that way. You couldn’t change the direction.”

“He’s alive.” Alfred said stubbornly. “Edward...please...”

“Lord Thomas Hamilton died from natural causes. They were living in 18th century, there was no efficient medicine. The conditions of life were not soft, Thomas had been contacted tuberculosis in Bethlem. He died from it, but he had lived comfortably for twenty years because James Flint had cared him. James Flint killed himself with drinking after his death. This is the reality, my friend.”

Alfred froze. “Did you imply there’s no curse?” He said in hesitance. “But what about the ring? The ribbon? Boys born in same days as them?”

Edward shifted in the chair, Alfred’s library was gloomy with dark decoration and the heavy air. He was burning scented candles, Edward almost suffocated from the smell. Here was a funeral home, Prof Teach thought. The time paused with mourning of a father.

He looked at Alfred. It was their habit to look at him, but they usually didn’t see him. It never occured to them, he was physically different from his ancestor. His face had pleasant lines, graceful. His honey blond hair prematurely grayed, Edward remembered even in the college, there had been silver streaks in those locks. Alfred had dark blue eyes like his son. Prof Teach also remembered the soft brushing of his lips. His family had not allowed him to live. They had been lovers for fairly a short time, just inexperienced young men. Edward had been willing to try, but Alfred had been weak against his family’s wishes. One day, he had frozen between decisions, and he had chosen the easiest way. The past Lord Hamilton had had a strong-will, even if his will created the monster, he was determined. The last Hamilton had surrendered long time ago.

They always saw him as his ancestor, the man who had been evil to the root. All Alfred Hamiltons in the past were like their original, but Edward finally understood, there was still hope for the seventh. He had been a young man whom easy to get along with in the past, but highly shy and reserved. He was not cut for managing a noble family. He was not strong to confront such difficulties.

“The curse is real.” Edward coughed. “When Flint was dying, he cursed you all. In the last moments of his life, John Silver and his Madi were with him. I guess he died from cirhossis or liver cancer regarding his alcoholism. You may be know Madi was from Marooned colony. She had brought a Voodoo queen for easing his pain. The queen had fulfilled his last wish. Flint had demanded everyone who had any responsibility of Thomas’s death would suffer until they would understand what they had done. The curse was included him because James had accused himself too, but none of you had realized or understood, so you did the same mistakes again and again.”

Alfred slowly stood up. “Tell me, Edward.” His voice sounded tired. “What should I do? I didn’t want to be like him, and I turned into him.”

Prof Teach gracefully raised from the chair. He was undecided, he wanted to touch him for the sake of good memories. He wanted to shake or punch him until the curtain in his eyes would lift. Alfred was the thorn in his heart, never completely healed. The wound closed, but inflamated under the skin. Edward hesitantly walked towards Alfred. He was broader, taller than him. Alfred’s thin frame always induced confusing feelings in Edward.

“You were a good, young gentleman when we were in the college. Your father took your dreams, and you took your son’s dreams in return. If you had been faced with the truth, you could have changed the fate. James Flint had never forgiven Alfred Hamilton even though he had killed him. Flint had thought Thomas could not have died if his father didn’t send him to the Bethlem.”

Edward lightly touched his arm, and Alfred didn’t flinch or try to escape. When he leaned into his touch, Edward swallowed nervously.

“How much do you know?” Alfred whispered.

“I know enough of to hate you, but I won’t hate you, I simply cannot. I don’t want James to hurt you. He is certainly going to try if he learns about the therapy center. I am determined to prevent it.”

Alfred Hamilton horrified, his face turned into a chalk color. “How...how could you know?” He stammered.

“Don’t be a fool, Alfred. I am the successor of Edward Teach. The past Edwards always acted as your enemy, I won’t do that. Gather yourself and use this chance.”

“Why?” Alfred asked weakly. “It would be easier, Edward. It would end my _stasis_.”

“Are you really asking?” Edward raised his hand, he carefully placed on Alfred’s shoulder. Alfred finally looked at his eyes. He had not done it for years.

“I could not have...” He lowered his head again. It pissed Edward off beyond anything.

Alfred froze as Edward cupped his face with his large hands. “Look at me,” He ordered. “Look at me, Alfred.”

“I cannot,” Lord Hamilton whispered in pain. “I hate myself, Edward. I loath my being.”

Prof Teach released him, they stood in there without a word for a minute. He finally wrapped his arms around the thin frame, tugging him bit closer. The young man he remembered smelt like cinnamon and chocolate; warm and spicy. This man smelt like dust and bad decisions, but the traces of warmth was alive. Edward had a chance to protect him. Alfred rested his head on his chest. Edward quietly kissed those silver hairs.

Among the lingering particles of past, Edward Teach had loved a young man named Alfred Hamilton, he had missed him so much for years. He might have wanted to kiss him, held him forever in his arms, and wanted to never let him go. When love turned into something painful, a man could need to decide. Edward had tried to change, he could have been succesfull if he didn’t understand, he would never let him go again while he was holding Alfred in his arms.

“I am here.” Edward murmured.

“XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James retreated to his room after the dinner. As a matter of fact that, DI McGraw had only been drinking a glass of wine, and eating a loaf of bread. He didn’t catch the worried glances throwing at him. He excused, leaving the table. Madi made a sandwich, William found a thermos and filled with tea while John was watching them. John had been amazed by their acceptance and companionship. He was silently proud of his mate. Madi was resilient, charming and clever. He knew he was lucky, and he knew James was going to put himself in trouble. John took the tray Madi gave him without a argument. Their inspector’s welfare was their responsibility.

John knocked the door, he waited until he heard the almost inaudible, “Come in,”

John entered the room, closing the door quietly. James was sitting on his bed, cross legged. There was an open book on the pillow. “They prepared something to eat for you.”

“Thank you.” James sighed. He watched as John put the tray on the desk. “What’s the news?”

“We chatted a lot through the day. As far as we learned Richard Guthrie had sometimes interesting visitors. Anne was right about the birdwatcher population it seems a whole department of Audubon Society is living here.”

James suddenly laughed. “You never cease to amaze me, John. How do you know Audubon Society?”

“I can read.” John snorted. “Do you know Ian Fleming named his secret agent after an American ornithologist, James Bond?”

“I didn’t know that.” James leaned back to the bed frame. “Please sit.”

John carefully placed himself on the edge of the bed. His blue eyes roamed around the room. “There is quite money in here. They like to gossip, but they don’t like to talk about the source of their money. They are all in this business from oldest to youngest, James. Some of them implied Guthrie family has powerful allies.”

“Ambitious bureaucrats.” James said dryly.

John nodded. “Eleanor has an admirer named Edward Low, by the way. Mr Low is a collector, and had worked with Guthrie. He hates Charles Vane to his guts. People in here don’t like him very much. They told he’s dangerous and unstable.”

“They don’t work together anymore?” James said thoughtfully. “Did you learn what happened?”

“They had argued badly six months ago. Mr Guthrie had warned him to stay away his daughter. Mr Low said he couldn’t protect his daughter forever.” James raised an eyebrow. “The trendiest entertainment around here is threatening Mr Guthrie. To villagers Mr Vane doesn’t count since he’s been hated him since the day he was born, but Mr Hamilton had also been threatened Mr Guthrie.”

James startled. “Thomas?”

“If he keeps sticking his nose into Mr Hamilton’s affairs, it would be bad in the end. These were his words. I suppose Mr Guthrie was unnecessarily a curious man. He had seen himself very important. He also argued with his daughter a week ago, because Eleanor had bought the half share of the only bar in the village. There is also the stranger visited him secretly.”

James rubbed his temples. “The life in here is worst than a soap opera.”

John grinned. “You say it. The stranger has silver blond hair, blue eyes. About five nine. He had looked like a refined gentleman.”

They both irked as John’s mobile started to beep. John stared at it, frowning. “Howell is calling.”

“Pick up.” James muttered. Dr Howell would never call them unless something important happened.

“What’s up, Howell?” John asked. James could hear the pathologist’s excited murmurs. “I don’t understand. Wait a second, I am going to put you on speaker. DI McGraw is sitting next to me.”

“Hello, Howell. What’s going on?” James said.

“Hystology found something interesting. The liver samples have hepatocytes arrested in mitosis. There is also abnormal neutrophiles in the peripheral blood.” He sounded too cheerful to James’ ears.

“As far as I understand from your voice this is a good thing? What are hepatocytes?”

“Liver cells. It’s not a good thing for the victim, I suppose. Cells normally don’t arrest in mitosis. Certain chemicals used for stopping the cell cycle. We decided to renew the drug screen after the results. Colchicine level in the serum is almost lethal, somebody had been poisoning your victim with Colchicine.”

They looked each other, bemused. “What is it?” James muttered.

“Colchicine is a natural plant metabolite, it’s toxic. It is commonly used for treating gout. It’s extracted from a plant known as autumn crocus or meadow saffron. The plant is native to our country. You could have two different killers in your hand. Look for someone has gout, or has autumn crocus in their garden.”

“Thank you, Howell.” James resigned.

“Great.” John said, glancing at James after he ended the call. “Mrs Guthrie has gout. I talked her in the afternoon. She complained about pain for minutes. She didn’t keep her disease in secret, everyone knows. I am sure you don't know it called rich man’s disease in the past?”

“What? What are you talking about?” James blinked. Sometimes he really didn’t understand what was going on his detective sergeant’s head.

“The gout. It is a kind of of arthritis, very painful type, the body can not eliminating the uric acid with pee. The uric acid crystallizes and deposits in joints. She lectured me for an hour. I know a lot about it now. I think she likes being sick. Mrs Guthrie is a meek and insignificant omega female. Her sickness is her only chance to draw an attention.”

“So everyone in the village knows her disease and her treatment.”

“Unfortunately. She also looked like she does not affect from her husband’s death that much. She’s sad, but she isn’t devastated.”

“Was Mr Guthrie an abuser?”

“No one said it. Older generations respect him, the younger ones don’t care about him. In my opinion, Richard Guthrie was a man who was desperately missed the days he was powerful. He didn’t like his daughter made some investments without asking him. He didn’t like an omega freely settled and worked in the village. He was old, and he didn’t want to change.”

“His sickness before his death, it shouldn’t have been food poisoning someone had tried to kill him. Do we have two killers or the killer had decided to finish him when the poison didn’t work?”

“I asked some questions to Mrs Guthrie. They had four guests for the dinner. Eleanor and Charles was invited too, but they didn’t come.”

“Did you ask why they didn’t? Who were the guests?”

John nodded. “Mr Guthrie became very angry when they called to inform they would not come, because they didn’t call until in the middle of the dinner. They went to a party throwing by the bar owner, Max. Mrs Guthrie said Eleanor is an impulsive young woman. It wasn’t the first time she didn’t appear in a dinner. The guests were Richard Guthrie’s right hand, Mr Scott, Ms Mary Read, Pastor John Lambrick, and Ned Low.”

James smirked. “I think I understand why she didn’t go. She must be a smart woman.”

John laughed a little. “She is. She didn’t fall into her father’s trap. Guthrie wasn’t a nice old grandpa. It seems he decided to make peace with Ned Low. If they went to the dinner, Low and Vane would definetely fight, and he had a perfect chance to complain to the police. Do you think police would listen Charles Vane with his all records and his fame?”

James took a deep breath. “I’ve already disliked him. Now, you should write everything you’ve learned. Madi and William should do the same thing.”

“We should start to take official statements.” John reminded, his gaze was soft, and understanding. It did extremely disturbed James. “Eat and sleep, James. Tomorrow would be better than today.”

“Is this your hopeful stance?” James asked sarcastically.

John shook his head. “No. This is my I am wiser than you stance. James...You were protected during your childhood. You are still protected. The rising star of the police force. It’s clouding your angle of view sometimes.”

“Pardon?” James said, confused.

“I was a lonely child in the system. I’d foster parents and I learned the dark side of human nature. I ran away a few times, lived in streets for months, and none of the officials asked me why. They only found me another abuser as a parent.”

James froze. John Silver had never talked about his past. He didn’t know how he would react. He wanted to touch him, but it would be inappropriate. He waited silently.

“No one asked why I’d been so eager to fight or I had behavioral problems. I learned to lock my door when I was six, James.”

“You mean...” James couldn’t finish the sentence.

“There are several kinds of abusing apart from sexual one. Emotional, physical, neglecting or bullying the child. Name it.”

James exhaled a sharp breath, crossing his arms on his chest. His childhood was far away from that. He had a loving family, kind of. James had never locked his room’s door when he was a child at least. He knew his parents would come to save him from the monsters under the bed. The monsters had been living under the bed, they hadn’t been the parents. “I...I am sorry.”

“Why? It’s not your fault. I locked my door until I was ten years old. This was the year I sent to a new foster parent. Ms Dillian Young. She was an unmarried beta, but she had a good job with a prominent family so they accepted her application. It was the first time in my life someone really cared about my opinions. Someone had really been careful about my privacy. Dillian saved me. She is the only mother I’ve ever had.”

“I don’t understand you, John.” James said in honesty.

“Dillian is a genius. She is an artist, a very good one with very strict rules about life. When I went through the process of I wanted to find my real parents phase, she told me biological parents were not always worth for searching.”

“That’s a bit harsh.” James muttered. He slightly wondered what kind of a woman said to those cold words to a child.

“Like any other orphan, I dreamt a perfect family which ruined by a terrible disaster. She tried to tell me I should have been realistic. I had to focus on my own life, my own future. Thinking about tomorrow is better than stucking in yesterday, James. The day I began to think about my future, my life changed.”

James was not thrilled, but John might have been right. He should have thought about his future, instead of, he had chosen to stay in the past.

“I must tell you something about Thomas Hamilton.” James said slowly.

“Why do I feel I won’t like it?”

“You won’t like it.”

John listened his DI without cutting his words for witty remarks. His face got serious expression as James explained the curse, their mutually disastrous mating. However, James was feeling himself better. John looked backtracked.

He murmured. “Is he your...Thomas?”

James bit his lower lip. “I wish I knew. He left me without any explanation. I tried, I swear I tried. His family despised me. They never answered my calls. Their lawyer finally said he went to Europe with another alpha. An alpha who had more refined family than me.”

“Bullshit.” John snorted. “So...my family coming from a man who betrayed infamous James Flint? I’ve always thought it’s just a coincedence. I mean my name and the book, but my great ancestor was Long John Silver?”

“Yes.”

“Silver lost his leg. Do I become a cripple?” His voice trembled at the end.

“No.” James shook his head. “As far as I know, none of your ancestors lost their legs except Long John.”

“He betrayed your...whatever...how do you feel about it?” John asked hesitantly.

James sighed. “Long John did it for the sake of his Madi. I can understand his reason, but Flint had tried to destroy civilization for Thomas Hamilton. What should I feel about it?”

“Did any of my...did they betray a McGraw after Long John?” John whispered.

James leaned back to hard pillows. “The Silver line stayed loyal to McGraws. I don’t think you are an exception.” DI Silver took a deep breath. “John...I am so fucking afraid.”

“Why?”

“James McGraw always killed Thomas’ father.” James said flatly. “Please tell me I won’t be a murderer.”

John paused in horror. He wanted to comfort James, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t say you would not do it. He was aware of the sinisterly boiling anger in his soul.

“I won’t allow it.” John finally said.

James saw the expression, he knew what John had been thought and he didn’t have enough enegy for denying. He only gave him a tired smile.

“Thank you.”

“Did you love him?”

“Yes.” James swallowed. “I still have feelings for him.”

John stood up. “You should be in love with him since you are afraid to kill his father.”

“It’s not a consolation, John.” DI McGraw muttered.

“It’s enough for now. Good night.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James couldn’t fall into sleep. He stared at the window in the dark, weather was unusually warm and humid. It forced James to keep windows open. He could hear the low whispers of trees covering by the slowly thickened fog. Nature was especially enthusiastic tonight. There was an irritating buzz outside. Frogs, bugs, even birds happily chatted.

The craving was bearable, but the ache of longing. It was the hardest one. Hoping it would go away, then it stayed in his heart stubbornly.

James lay in the bed in silence. James could not really blame Thomas for the curse. It ruined their lives, and it was not easy while James still had feelings about him. He had a sharp memory, almost eidetic. He remembered Thomas’ address from the case file, he was not going to confess but he checked it on GPS. He could find the house. For what? Confrontation? Drastic measures? It was not an excellent idea when he didn’t have reliable information.

Thomas was always a complicated man. He was a gentleman, he was handsome, he was civilized. He was a lot of things. James did not understand why he had kept his condition hidden. Why? His mobile was on the night table. Now, he also knew his number. James could call him or text him, but what would he say? Hello? It seemed ridiculous. The night before Richard Guthrie murdered, it was Thomas’s birthday. The pathetic thing was, he still bought birthday gifts to Thomas. There were ten with the last one, he kept them in a locked drawer in his house. They were in their gift boxes wrapped with fancy papers, maybe this was the problem. His life liked an unfilled gift box, empty inside but colorfully wrapped with a glossy paper.

John’s confession about his childhood affected him even if he didn’t want it. Growing up had been a strange experience for James McGraw. Nothing about him had kept as a secret, and a young man could have wanted some privacy for his life. The moment he was born everyone knew he would be gay, everyone knew who would be his future lover and what would happen to them. James remembered he had been confused, wondering why they had never done something to prevent the consequences of the curse. Instead of they preferred to swim in the river of denial. It made him angry, it made him uncomfortable. His father had never talked about the curse or his sexual preferences. James always sensed his unspoken thoughts. His own father’s point of view had hurt DI McGraw, Gregory McGraw liked to think he was a simple and fair guy, a man of the world. Greg assumed his son had a relationship with Thomas Hamilton, but he didn’t know about their mating. His non-chalant I was not judging you, you had not had a chance because of the curse attitude annoyed James beyond anything. The son had already understood that his act was just carefully planned reflection. Greg was judging his son without realizing doing it as James tried to pretend he did not realize.

James closed his eyes in surrender. Nothing seemed rational. Lies. He was surrounded with lies, false declarations, men with masks. If someone told him when he was a child, people were such liars James would have shocked since he had been told only bad people tell lies by his parents.

James finally surrendered into the arms of Morpheus. While he was sleeping, he saw a man with dark blue eyes and a beautiful smile. And the young man asked what if he had done a mistake; an awful, regrettable mistake. James didn’t know the answer.

Then he saw blood in his hands, and he did not care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alfred was sleeping, his head leaned to the side window. Edward’s heart clenched painfully when he quick glanced at him. The clothes were baggy as if he was wearing his big brother’s clothes. A pair of jeans and plain gray shirt. Gray had never been his color, he looked so pale and vulnerable. Edward didn’t know why it hurt so much. Remembering the quiet boy who had a shy smile. It brought back the memory of feelings, just one month and it had sealed his fate. As an approved bachelor alpha, he knew when you had the power, the society couldn’t talk about it so much. Edward worked for the power. Gained the power, and used it wisely. There was nothing to do for the past. You passed the threshold, people became insignificant, no differences among them. The long-suffering remnants of the past became bearable.

Edward shook his head. His eyes flickered to the front mirror, the road was empty. The wipers slowly sweeping the rain drops. He hadn’t gotten so much sleep the night before. They were on the way for solid five hours. Alfred didn’t have a driver license. He remembered his parents didn’t allow him to drive. There were few omega-centric families in the country. Hamiltons were one of them. The line included silent but powerful family heads. Hamiltons usually found themselves strong allies, cemented their relationship with a mating bond.

“Claire is having an affair.” Alfred’s sudden voice was low, tired. It wasn’t the kind of a voice belonged to a man who discovered his mate was cheating.

Edward didn’t turn his head, inhaling sharply. His breath caught in his throat for a second. It was so exhausting that he wanted to reach him, touched his skin. It would cause more problems than they needed.

“How do you know?”

“She wants a termination of mating. She said she wouldn’t care about the scandal.”

“What do _you_ want, Alfred?” Edward’s voice was soft, cautious.

“It’s not bad in first years, when...when the kids were young. We tolerated each other at least. The longer the bitter. Claire never understands the consequences, Edward. I am worried.”

“You love her.” Edward said as his stomach lurched painfully.

What did he expect? Alfred would run to the arms of the white knight? He tried to calm his nerves, thinking rationally. His plan seemed very dangerous now. He stared morosely at the dark road. Had he asked him to protect him? No. It was a self-appointed duty. Part of his mind began to scare about what could happen, what he really started.

Alfred laughed in sadness. “I said we tolerated each other, tolerance is not love. I never cared her indulgences before, she was discreet. You’ll think I am a pathetic example of human being, but she left me alone as long as I didn’t care.”

“I could understand the value of a quiet room.” Edward replied carefully.

“Do you remember what you said to me when I was engaged to her?” Alfred asked in a low voice.

“It’s not a good idea, Alfred.” Edward tensed.

“I should have chosen the person I loved or I would have been unhappy for the rest of my life. I told you that I loved her.” Alfred studied him for a moment.

“I was young too.” Edward said coldly. He didn’t know he would say other than that, it was a sore subject, never mentioned in years for the sake of protecting the balance. The wound still throbbed under the scar.

“And I lied. I lied because I was afraid.” Alfred looked oddly vulnerable, looking at him.

“What were you afraid from?” Edward said sarcastically.

“I am an omega, Edward. Although my genetic background stronger than an ordinary omega, it doesn’t change my real nature.”

Edward seemed puzzled. “I don’t understand.”

It was hard do speak, opening himself, cutting the wound for discharging the pus. “I wasn’t raised by the happy stories. How wonderful it would be when I find my mate or when I would hold my baby in my arms. On the contrary, I was grown up hearing how it would be painful, how I would live under the suffocated power of an alpha if I don’t follow my parents’ way or if I would decide to being an omega bitch, I could have died in labor. Male omegas in my family rarely survive from labor, Edward. It’s a hereditary condition. It’s why we always mated with female omegas from another families. To rinse the effect of this gene, but it failed.”

Edward exhaled a long breath. He saw a sign of service station. Edward decreased their speed. He didn’t speak until they stopped in the park area. “You were afraid to breed.”

Alfred nodded silently. His eyes were distant. “I didn’t know he was carrying.”

Edward swallowed. “Does it change anything?”

“No. There is no forgiveness for what I did to my own child. I made a grievous mistake. I’ve just learned he has reproductive problems. Thomas has also medical condition, he has an epilepsy.”

Edward rubbed his temples, the incoming ache would be a spectacular one. “Did you force someone to erase some records from his file? Because there are two different version of the medical file.”

Alfred frowned. “Strange. I didn’t have any reason to do it.”

“Medical conditions sometimes cause problems, especially for high class mating negotiations.”

“He was engaged with Peter Ashe, the son of Lord Ashe. Peter knew him from his childhood. There was nothing to hide.” Alfred said wryly. “When he began to work for intelligence, he gave up to use his medical bracelet. If you ask him directly, he would give an answer. He didn't like to talk about it. Thomas hates everything that might representing him weak.”

“How did he enter? Is there not health spesifications?”

“His condition is under control. He is fine as long as he uses his medication, and Peter Ashe...uhm...he was superior than him in the service.”

“He pulled the strings for Thomas.” Edward summarized.

“Kind of.” Alfred murmured.

“You didn't approve it.” Edward stretched, his back and his shoulders cracked. He was sitting in the same position for hours, his muscles stiffened. “Have you ever encourage him for anything? Beside the idea of proper mating?”

“I always wish to protect him.” Alfred said sharply.

“I met some people who could lie so perfectly, you can easily accept when they say pigs can fly. The reason of their success is they believe their honesty and sincerity as they're lying. Alfred...you don't even believe yourself when you speak about the truth. How can you convince other people? Do you not eat enough? You are all skin and bones.”

“Huh?” Alfred looked at him, then stared down at his body. His face twisted for just a moment. “I have not had an appetite for a long time. I am bone-tired.” He scratched his arm. “And this rash is killing me.”

Edward touched his wrist. “May I?” Alfred seemed hesitant at first, he nodded after he exhaled a soft breath.

Edward slowly and carefully unbuttoned the shirt sleeves, rolled them up. He made a sharp sound as he saw the dark red rashes on the thin forearm. His skin was dry and cracked, some of the rashes turned into blisters. They look raw and painful.

“Did you see a physician?” Edward said in worry. “This doesn't look something simple.”

Alfred shrugged. “I went to our family physician. He said it's contact dermatitis. A kind of allergy. My skin may have reacted against an unknown allergen. She gave me a lotion and anti-allergic pills.”

Alfred shifted slightly, he could see Edward's intent gaze on his skin, it felt like the skin was burning. He snorted inwardly. His skin had already been burning with the unbearable itch. Alfred had hurt his dry skin by constant scratching. The gaze made him uncomfortable. It rather surprised him as Edward's touch was soothing the burn. Whereever his fingers rested on, that infernal itch lulled.

It was just a reflex, an unconscious move without thinking. Edward leaned on his side, Alfred stretched out his hand and touched the bushy beard. The softness and sudden tingling on his fingertips surprised Alfred Hamilton as he froze in shock when he realized what he had been done.

For his sake, Edward only smiled. “Blackbeard, remember?”

Alfred laughed shakily. He lowered his hand, carefully placing on his lap. “Carrying out the reputation?”

“Something like that. Edward Teach was the reason of romanticising the pirates today. He had never harmed anyone he captured.”

“You don't look like him.” Alfred bit his lower lip, pointing his eyes. “I mean you don't look like the depictions.”

“He's probably suffering from Grave's disease. It could explain his enlarged eyes in the drawn pictures. You don't look like your ancestor, either.”

Alfred shivered badly. As if the itching was not enough, he was cold even if the temperature was normal.

“Are you cold?” Alfred nodded in silence.

Edward stared out the darkness. He checked his watch. “We need to sleep. One of my friends has a microbrewery in the area. The plant has a little guesthouse. We could stay there.”

“Is it not a bit late?”Alfred said cautiously.

“She doesn't mind. You'll see.” Edward grinned. “I think you need some relief.”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

James opened his eyes, he was cold. He swallowed the metallic taste in his mouth. The dream was savage, and exhausting. James felt himself emptied as if his soul had been sucked by a vampire. The warmth in the night turned into a hair raising cold at the dawn. Inspector McGraw slowly stood up, padding to the open window. He stared at the outside, the sky was grey painted with dark pink ribbons. It looked like it had been raining.

James sighed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. He dreamt Thomas. He was scared, however he was not scared by the fact that he had been dreaming blood. James terrified because he now understood revenge was so satisfying, it soothed the rage of his inner beast. It was horrendous since he liked the coppery taste in his mouth.

Deep in his existence, he knew something had happened to Thomas much to same Lord Thomas Hamilton in the past. Flint killed Thomas’ parents in the ship, Maria Aleyne. Something was so terrible had been happened that Inspector McGraw would want to perish his mate’s father eventually.

It was an awful moment for him, realizing what he was capable of, realizing he was the Captain James Flint. The fury was still alive after ages, waiting for an eruption. Flint did not allow anyone to stand in the way of his ruthless war against the civilization. He killed everyone wanted to stand against his revenge.

James took a deep breath. He was overwhelmed. It was also a heart breaking moment, understanding how much Flint had loved Hamilton, how proud of his love, and how far would he dare just for the lost cause of the man he loved. Captain Flint had not only loved Thomas, he had also respected him, believed in him. Flint had been a desperate man seeking revenge, the love of his life had thrown to a mental ward because of their affair, he had been stripped and lost his fast-tracked career. Flint had been mourned with grief. He had been a man with such burden in his soul who had not given a chance to say goodbye to his love.

James was feeling the sharp piercing in his chest. He was ashamed, he was resented just like Captain Flint. He had given up in a disgraceful way. He should have fought, he should have done something. He had done the same thing. Flint had been so ashamed that he listened Miranda Barlow and did not try to save Thomas Hamilton. He could feel in his veins. He had _listened_ them, and did not do anything to save his love. They had done the same thing, same mistake. They had not tried to save their loves, instead of they had suffered in grief and pain. It’s why the heat of revenge still circulated in their blood, inherited from James McGraw to James McGraw. It’s why they attacked to the world in outrage. Their ancestor had chosen turning into a heartless, vicious pirate as his line did the same mistake again and again.

The inspector did not lie when he said every one of them had killed Alfred Hamilton at the end. They all thought it was the fate, the curse. It was so simple that none of them could see the reality. Lt James McGraw had not wanted to be Captain Flint, Flint had just wished he had not made one devastating error. If he had stayed to save Thomas, he had believed in his heart, everything would have been different.

His ancestor, that damned pirate had only wished to not to listen Miranda while he had been in his death bed, believing he could have had a chance to change their futures. It was not a curse, it was a deep, soul binding litany reaching out them from the past.

James Flint had not wanted them to turn blood thirsty monsters, he had wanted them to fix it.

And they all did wrong. Know no shame. They all betrayed those words.

Whatever happened to Thomas, James had listened to the others, and he had not stayed for saving him. He was slowly changing with the boiling anger, directing to the unforgivable path of murder and mayhem.

“Oh God,” James muttered. He couldn’t breath, his chest tightened. James made a low growl as his hands clenched on the window sill, trying to breath normally.

He stared at his clenched fingers, he found it harder and harder to keep himself under control. Something had already been snapped. His lips twitched as he tried to stop his growling. James was in pain, there were too many questions were whirling in his head. Although everything had happened centuries ago, Captain Flint’s soul was still engulfing with darkness, trapping in self-regret. James was a proud man, he couldn’t cry but tears hang on his eyelashes.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is not always the soothing one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladiator in arena consilium capit.  
> The Gladiator makes (his) plan in the Arena.  
> (Seneca, Epistolae 22.1)  
> It means, too late to plan accordingly, or simply it means too late.

 

“ _Much of your pain is self-chosen.”_

\- Kahlil Gibran

DS Silver couldn’t find their DI. He wasn’t in his room, he wasn’t in the kitchen either. Madi was still sleeping as he left their room. Her mouth was agape, her slender fingers clutched the duvet. She was relaxed. John had been watching her silent figure for a minute, she looked peaceful while John couldn’t properly sleep for the night. However, Madi always slept well. John was sure his wife would sleep through the night during alien invasion. It’s a skill that John felt himself little disturbed. Maybe it was all about being an orphan, too much weight on his shoulders, or it was just about having a better personality than him. James believed on it anyway.

“ _Your wife had a Yorkshire Terrier named Kujo in her childhood. She gave this name. So what do you think about her personality?” James asked, grinning._

“ _I don’t know.” John shrugged. “Her favorite film is Event Horizon. What do you think about her personality, now?”_

“ _It’s not the Sam Neill’s best film.”_

“ _It’s Jurassic Park, everyone knows it.”_

“ _She has a better personality than you.” His DI said firmly._

“ _She has a Sam Neill fixation.” John huffed._

“ _Jealous, are we?” James laughed. “What about your...” James flicked an eyebrow. “Salma Hayek appreciation?”_

“ _She is a Goddess, don’t tell Madi.” John said in haste._

_James nodded as he raised his cuppa. “I won’t argue with you, man. Truth is the truth.”_

_They looked at each other, sighing in unison._

John smiled lightly as he remembered the day, checking his watch. It’s almost six. John was undecided, he sat down on a chair in the kitchen. The silence in the house was quite uncomfortable. Their conversation at last night, it was still replaying in his mind. How could it be possible? After all this time, and Long John Silver was his ancestor? The man betrayed Captain Flint for the sake of Madi. His love.

DI Silver sighed heavily, rubbing his face. Love was a strange thing. John loved his wife, loved to work with her. However, Flint had done the all things for his love, too.

Where was he? At the ungodly hours in dawn. James had been frustrated in the night, stressed and strained. He had been so confused. John tapped his finger on the table. What would his DI do if he was in stress?

“Damn.” John muttered. He didn’t think James went to Thomas Hamilton’s house. His mind didn’t work like that.

James was a parkour runner. A dedicated traceur. Once, he had forced his team to joining him for learning the philosophy. They had all failed, Manderly had been the first one quit. They had lost him somewhere around the jumps. John had gone to a cafe for eating a cake on the first third of the route. He was more sensible than them. If John was to be honest, Madi had been the most stubborn. However, she had distracted by the discount in vintage tech store when she reached the half of the way. At the end of the day, William had a new girlfriend, Madi happily owned a VHS video player with horrible amount of 80’s films cassettes, and John had the memories of the most delicious chocolate cake he had ever tasted.

James never called them again.

The village was a good environment for free-running. Every man needed a relief valve for releasing the steam. Parkour was James’ choice. The kettle clicked off besides him. John stared at the instant coffee jar, sighing.

“This should not be in my job description.” He muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James only felt himself free when he was running. This was different. The challenge against his body. The releasing endorphin. James liked to force himself for another level, pushing his own limits for testing them. It’s also a way to suppress the nagging alpha creature in him, especially when it craved its mate.

“ _The sweetness of love is short-lived, but the pain endures.” James challenged, his eyes were sparkling. He may have been a bit drunk in front of his lecturer, but the room was warm and the man was understanding so James was more relaxed than anytime. Edward Teach paused, then his lips curved into a lop-sided smirk._

“ _Ah, Le Morte d’Arthur. Fine choice even if an unfortunate choice.”_

“ _Why?”_

“ _Because my dear James, it is worth the pain.”_

“ _Sure?”_

“ _Audentes fortuna iuvat_ _._ ”

“ _Oh, what does it mean?”_

_Edward blinked. “How did you pass from your Latin class?”_

_James frowned. “It’s just an elective course, and Danian had been asking the same questions for ten years. I memorized the answers.”_

_Edward snorted. “It means fortune favors the bold, Mr Memorizing the Answers.”_

“ _You are disappointed.” James surprised._

_Edward shrugged. “I suppose, because my expectations about you are always high.”_

James shook his head. It’s worth the pain. He stopped for a moment, staring at the air. Was it really worth it? The pain was crucial, and it was keeping him alive. He was not sure whether it was good or bad. It was good since he gave him a cause, even though his cause originated from an unnecessary decision, it was bad since it was tiring. He simply realized he didn’t know anything about Edward’s private life. He was an approved bachelor. Edward’s point of view on social side of marriage basically called presumptuous. James had never thought someone might have broken his lecturer’s heart. As a matter of fact that, James had never thought about other people’s lives, he only accepted their presence. He had not questioned their vitalism.

It was easy in this way, however, it dawned at the moment he didn’t have friends except John and Edward Teach. Well, maybe Madi, but they didn’t like each other very much sometimes. John was the man James went to drink beer, watched football in a pub. He was an arrogant, self-confident bastard, but he actually understood James McGraw. John also covered some secrets for him like the names of his one night stands. Did it give him a power to hurt James? Probably, but James didn’t think on about it before. Thomas had been a touchy subject until now. He had only discussed with Edward. Edward told when someone died everyone cried, then life went on until they realized loss was always there, and never left, but they used to live with it, and decided to move on.

James was not an exception, he had cried a lot, grown up, accepted the loss would have always been there, wondering if they could have stayed, one day they would have grown apart because of all differences. Burdens of modern age. There had not been those type of burdens in the golden age of piracy. Flint never left Thomas’ side.

“It should have been hard for you, Flint.” James murmured.

Thomas had died from tuberculosis if Edward was right. Flint had seen his lover slowly wasting away, eating by an unknown enemy. Had he questioned himself? Most likely. He had lost his grip for life after his death after all. Flint had killed himself drowning in alcohol. It must have been more painful than shooting himself, the process. The emotional damage. What would he do if he was in Flint’s place? Would he do the same thing? Killing himself slowly, letting the river flow as he would allow something chemical to capture his body?

“I prefer running.” James said to himself.

James noticed he was away from the center of the village. The village established in a diamond shape. Main branches were four long lines through the four direction. When he recalled the map, James remembered the houses were sparsed, dividing with large gardens and small forests. The West side was ending with a dangerous cliff and sea. It was interesting since there were not any CCTV around the village even in the shops. However, it could be normal when people established a smuggling operation around the whole village. James didn’t think Thomas was in the scheme, but he was sure lots of them had a share in the operation. They would try to keep secrets, bait them to misdirection . If the information was not a failed one, Thomas was the only one who had not been born in the village. It meant he might be turned into a real source, it meant he couldn’t avoid to see him.

When he stopped he could hear the sound of waves, the scent of salt. He was near to the West. He gradually decreased his tempo as the wind was getting stronger. The sea appeared on the horizon line as he reached the cliff.

“Shit,” He could only be able to say when he saw the depth of the cliff. The scene was heady, long waves crushed onto the huge, sharp rocks as the wind was hitting him like a whip. James almost jumped from his skin as someone spoke behind him.

“You should be careful, the wind could be dangerous if you are too close to the edge.”

James took a deep breath, turning back. It was John. He frowned. “Did you follow me?”

“What do you think?” DS Silver snorted. “Despite, I’ve better things to do.”

“Like what?”

“Like sex with my wife in the morning!” John made a gesture with the flick of his wrist.

“In your dreams. You’ve been married for ten years. You would be lucky if you find a breakfast on the table.” James smirked.

John started to laugh. “I could have had both if I was not searching the village for my wayward DI.”

“Too much information.” James wrinkled his nose.

John stared at the cliff. “Fuck, how deep is it?”

“I don’t know. Why did they not put a warning sign? It’s dangerous.”

“Probably everyone knows how dangerous it is. If any temporary guest falls into this hell, it would be their problem.”

“I shouldn’t laugh, but...” James shook his head, snickering.

“I wonder...” John said carefully. “What are the tide times and height of the waves?”

DI McGraw frowned, chewing his lower lip. “Why?”

“Those rocks are scary but what are beneath them?”

“Such as...” James didn’t finish his words. He understood what his sergeant implied.

“Caves. Dillian, I mean mom is also a cave diver. She did documentaries for National Geographic with her adrenaline junkie friends. She made a film about underwater caves in this area.”

James whistled. “It’s an extreme sport.”

“Oh, nice.” John snorted. “When I said she’s from a prominent family and she’s not married. You assumed she’s a Victorian spinster with an embroidery needle, didn’t you?”

James’s cheeks slightly blushed. “Sorry.”

“Madi supposed the same thing. When they met...” He guffawed. “It didn’t good on Madi’s self-confidence, since mom is six feet tall Valkyrie with a piercing gaze.”

“Six feet? Your mother is _taller_ than you?”

John warned. “You are only an inch taller than me.”

“Good grief, are you sure about the caves?”

“I can call mom or Uncle Seb.”

“Seb?”

“Mom’s friend. He’s a nice guy though. You can say that he’s my _de facto_ father since he’s the one who gave me the birds and bees and prophylactics lecture. Well, I didn’t need it, but he did it anyway.” John smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

James paused for a second. “I didn’t have that lecture. When everyone in your family knows your future, no one cares. The existence of caves don’t prove anything by the way. However, I have a theory.”

“About what?”

“Why was Richard Guthrie in Thomas’ store?”

Those ocean colored eyes focused on the cliff. John followed his gaze. “Mr Hamilton has been his tenant for years. He would have found if something was weird.”

“If he is the same man, he suffers from one weakness. Thomas is an omega whom grown up with strict rules. Even if he had an university degree and a respectable job in the past, Thomas accepted everything as it is. When I met him, he lived in a house which had a serious rat problem. He had never thought to check the attic because his landlord told his mother’s belongings was there. He said it would be rude. The attic had been occupied by rats.” James explained mildly.

“So?”

“He didn’t even think about changing the keys. I think, Mr Guthrie visited the building from time to time without the knowledge of his tenant.”

“We can check the shop. It isn’t locked.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lord Alfred Hamilton the Seventh opened his eyes, disorientied with the worst headache he'd ever experienced. The lights were remained open, the dull lights of fluorescent bulbs hurt his eyes. He tried to prop himself on his elbows. He noticed it was still dark outside. Then he stopped, blinked and made a bewildered whimper as it occurred to him he was naked, and a man was snoring peacefully beside him. He lowered his head to see the large hand on his abdomen. According to the proper execution on the Law of the Screwed, he was also naked, naturally. The sheets tangled around them, and dried remnants on their bodies destroyed the slightest hope of sleeping without an incident. There were several bottles on the floor. Microbrewery indeed.

Alfred threw his head back on pillow, staring at the ceiling. He should have been horrified, he should have screamed and run from the room. Instead of he closed his eyes, and cherished the strange feeling.

“ _Gladiator in arena consilium capit._ ” He murmured.

“I can say that too.” Edward said with a throaty voice. Alfred looked at him. He seemed he was suffering from hangover too. His hair and beard spiked up in weird angles. Alfred couldn't help himself, he snickered against the sight. “With more simple words of course, dearest Lord Hamilton it's too late for regret. We had had sex last night.”

“Have you just made me drunk tonight, intentionally?”

Edward turned himself a little, his face lightly touched the silver haired man's shoulder. “I didn't hear any objection.”

“I was drunk.” Alfred pointed the truth, lips curving in amusement. He could feel the heat radiating from the man, the tingling sensation on his skin. “I am still drunk, I guess.”

“I was not sober either.” Edward said mildly, his hand slowly brushing the thin arm.

He earned a glare. He didn't know what he would except, but the reaction was calmer than he had thought. More welcoming, and passionate as if something had been soothed for Alfred. Sexual release could do that, relaxation.

“Would you punch me or try to kill me if I make a move to kiss you?” Prof Teach asked casually.

“It depends on where you plan to kiss?” Alfred seemed bit mortified after, blushing wildly.

Edward wrapped his arm around his waist, tugging Alfred under him. His grip was firm, but not forcible. Alfred noticed he gave him a chance to object, he didn't. Edward kissed Alfred lightly on his lips.

“Your wish is my command. Always. You know that, do you?”

They were inebriated, alcohol still flowing in their veins. They were not in their right minds, however it didn't seem so bad when you were drunk.

A small smile pulled at Lord Hamilton's curved lips, he liked the weight on him. He tilted his head thoughtfully, looking at the expression on Edward's face. Edward smiled at him too, the man had a beautiful smile, sincere and lively.

Something made Alfred calm. It wasn't the guilty excitement of extra-mating tryst. He should have been scared, but he didn't want to think now. The unhappy omega in him had finally been stopped whining and exhausting him. It was sleeping, satisfied and pleased. Even the annoying rash had been silent. He was also slightly shocked at the realization of how it was so normal, so natural, how right it felt to lying in the bed, sharing the warmth and lust with Edward. He had never felt like that with Claire, but it should have been normal since Claire wasn't his real mate. The omega-omega couplings never worked finely, except their perfect breeding scheme.

Alfred Hamilton wrapped his arms around Edward Teach's neck, lowering his head. He didn't care whether they were intoxicated or not. “Kiss me.” He whispered boldly. Those dark, pirate eyes blazed. “Make me yours, Blackbeard.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Thomas woke up his body was aching, and the body temperature increased. He found himself hotter than normal, even the warmth he was shivering lightly. He slowly raised himself, running his hand through his hair. It was discomforting since Thomas’ broken nature had not acted in that way for years. It was exhausting. Was there a powerful alpha in the village? Was he sensing him? Thomas didn’t like it. His body had only reacted to James in the past, and their bond had disrupted long time ago.

The low hum of his laptop’s fan was the only background noise that filled his bedroom. He had remained open last night. Thomas had tried to distract himself, it was desperate when Google turned into your only friend. Mr Hamilton did not have any social media accounts. He had always been careful to hide himself. He had so many burdens in his heart, he had so many struggles to concern about himself, and he was surprised himself because he was so angry. Thomas was angry because his life was a continous daymare. This omega was extremely angry since they had taken his child, and his mate, leaving him with an ache that it never stopped.

Thomas wore dark colored jeans, and pale blue button up shirt. He also found a thin jumper, putting it over on his shirt despite the warmth. He checked himself on the mirror hanging on the living room wall. Thomas stared at the blond man in the image. Something was missing in him. Something valuable had gone a long time ago. Thomas shook his head. There were rare times in those ten years, he felt himself whole and alive. It was strange how human species was so resilient. They could bear the disasters, they could bend but not break, they would continue even if it was a hopeless effort. The book store helped him alot, but he had not got a store to open now until the law enforcement allowed him.

Thomas thought while he was watching the dawn, whatever the day would throw him, he could stand. A new day had just begun, and he did not want to leave his home. It had been raining, the windows were condensate from the temperature differences. Thomas slowly brushed the surface of the window with his hand. Cold. The pavements were wet. He rested his head on the cold window, closing his eyes. It was unfair remembering the warmth of his mate, touch of his hand, feeling of his embrace.

Had Lord Hamilton felt like that? Had he thought about his James while he had been tormented in Bethlem? What had he felt when he had finally rejoined with his mate?

The fog floating over the trees looked like a intensified _miasma_ blanketing the village. Poisonous, and hungry. Ready for an attack to devour poor souls living in this tar pit. Small villages were burning slowly under the disguise of their happy quietness. The silence usually destroyed by a collision. Richard Guthrie’s murder may have been the final punch for this place before knocking out. Thomas was not sure why he cared, maybe it was the name, Lonela. He was lonely, and he was living in a place that it’s name reminded how alone he was in the world. Thomas had already understood, his time in Lonela was limited. It was going to go to an end in soon. There was nothing could do to stop it. The worst part about it was the acceptance, he accepted he was actually alone. It was hard to live alone for an omega in a society established with strong _caste_ system based on the pack mentality. He had relationships with other people, he still was considered as a member of the society, but he was not so close to anyone, he avoided stressful social conditions such as courting. There was a rigid successful/fail expectation in their lives. The success and fail heavily related with sub-genders and breeding. Rules were bending for people who had children, but an omega like him, unbonded and childless, no one thought to help since he was dysfunctional, an exception. Humans were afraid of anything different.

His skin was warm and itchy as if an army of ants were crawling under his skin. It was just a biochemical reaction, Thomas needed to convince himself. He didn’t crave for his mate, he was not in the pre-heat. His body couldn’t betray him, not now, not like this. The ache was deep and insistent and demanding. Thomas Hamilton was a altered human species with certain instincts. Those instincts shaped his status. It was a bitter feeling that he knew James was naturally a father, not because he’s an alpha, just because he was a good man. The demands of his gender had always confused Thomas. During his life, everyone told him he was a creature driven by instincts, and he must have accepted it. Everyone had tried to control his life, restricted him with their particular do’s and do not do’s. Thomas had wanted to be someone. His status as an omega, his instincts, his feelings; he had tried to shot all of them down until he had met James McGraw. He needed to be someone, or the high and mighty Alfred Hamilton would have chosen an alpha mate for him to strength the ties between other noble families. If Thomas hadn’t been strong and unyielding, he could have found himself mated. If Alfred Hamilton had done, he could have met new problems since he had never interested about his son’s health. This madness for processing bloodlines, having children. This continous control. It would crush a weak omega’s soul.

A sad laugh rushed out from his lips. Funny thing though, Thomas remembered his father had not always been like that, the memories were vague, but they’re in his mind. He was a good father and he was funny when Thomas was a toddler. Thomas didn’t know what had happened to the man, and turned into his ancestor. It was interesting since all of the Alfreds had looked liked the original except his father. Alfred the seventh was more handsome than those men. His face had graceful and sensitive features along with the turn up nose and full lips. Thomas shared the same eye color with him. Dark, lazuli blue. He was tall like Thomas, but leaner than his son. What had happened to the man in his childhood memories? Thomas Hamilton experienced devastating traumas in his life, losing a child, losing his faith against his own family, losing a mate, and the worst was he had learned the taste of losing control on his body. The result was estrangement from the world, the total withdrawal from life at the beginning. What was the word? _Hikikomori_? Thomas had liked the isolation and confinement at first, then he had been afraid of the level of his retreat. His wholeness had been disintegrating slowly. His self-esteem was destroyed. Thomas Hamilton couldn’t live like that. He had forced himself to live, made small interactions with society, found a job that he could entertain himself. It was so absurd he still craved for human contact after he retreated from society willingly. Maybe, it was all about his growing up conditions like a selective media for bacteria. That growth medium only allowed to raise particular human beings.

“ _You think like a middle class, Thomas.” His mother chided him on the breakfast table. “You are higher than them, so you have higher expectations.”_

Thomas easily recalled his father had laughed, and had amused expression on his young face. _“Give him a rest, he is just a child.”_

 _Homo sapiens_ couldn’t choose the family who they were born in, or who they fell in love. It was why there were so many broken hearts in Earth. Once in his life, a bundle of cells divided and developed in his body, which would have been most cherished if Thomas did realize it was in there.

He had been angry to the everything, so heartbroken when he had informed about his loss. He didn’t think rationally. The passed years gave him a light solace, a serene acceptance and some according sequence of thoughts. Things had settled, he had found routine, Thomas had finally felt himself a bit normal.

He could remember his father’s face when he first had learned. Alfred had been terrified and scared. He had been easily given up as Thomas had blackmailed him for his freedom. Had he still committed him to the center if he had known the baby? Even if the tiny burning of hatefulness was still living in his heart against Alfred Hamilton, Thomas was not so sure about it now. He had been in the hospital room, he had seen the expression. Something had died in Alfred’s eyes, something had also been born in those dark blue orbs. It had taken a few seconds, but Thomas had seen it.

Why did he visit him? Why did he rebuff Richard Guthrie’s call? It was a perfect chance for him to rant about his useless omega son. Thomas thought, his father complained about him whenever he had a chance. Then, Thomas might have made a wrong move, he had gone to the Guthrie’s office and threatened him. Thomas Hamilton only wanted to leave alone, but it didn’t change the fact that it would be a problem.

Thomas touched his shoulder with his hand where James’s had bitten him, looking blankly at the outside. The scar, the physical reminder that he had been a part of a pair once, it was more painful way than wearing rings. While they were young neither Thomas nor James had believed the biting mark. Thomas had found the concept barbarian, but it was an undeniable instinct for alphas. James had done it anyway. All those years later, the mark presented a slight connection between him and James. The only remaining connection Thomas Hamilton had, even though his bond had been disrupted and the James’ imprinted scent had been vaporized a long time ago.

Thomas was older now, he was calmer and smarter than his youth, life and its consequences had changed him. He had finally known he had chosen his way, and it had evaluated as a mistake by the people around him.

And, he had been seen this weird dream, he dreamed his father. Lord Alfred Hamilton. He had looked so young in his dream, had been happy with them. So handsome and alive. They were children, another boy with dark wild curls, Thomas and his younger sister, Charlotte. The strange thing was he wasn't with their mother, he was with a tall, large man who had a bushy beard. He had been happy too, Thomas. He had laughed as his father's cheeks furiously blushed when the man kissed him.

The dream, he had been felt such longing for a really happy mates as parents. His heart clenched, since the man in his dream was so different in the life. It was the moment Thomas vaguely realized he might have sensed something important about his father. His omega sense, created for becoming an perfect parent, had never worked properly, but the dream had been shook him to his core. There had been an older boy with him in the dream, he was in there, and his father was happy.

Thomas's hand clutched the fabric of his jumper. “Oh God,” He muttered slowly, all hair on his body raised.

There should have been a child, a baby before them. A baby had never been born. There should have been a man, his father had been happy with him, a lingering image of the past. Thomas' lips curled in snarl. His omega, his restless side had already understood what had happened. A long, howling mourn echoed in his mind. Every losing of a baby broke omegas' collective minds heavily buried in their brains.

Thomas couldn't breath for moment, the burden, the realization, the sharing.

“Father...” He whispered in pain. “What have they done to you?”

  


 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story was planned as seventh chapter, however, it got long and I decided to make an another chapter. This is the chapter before the end. hope you like it. I thank all of you, thanks for every comment, read, kudos and bookmarks. Hope you like it.

_“Takes more than combat gear to make a man,_

_Takes more than a license for a gun,_

_Confront your enemies, avoid them when you can,_

_A gentleman will walk but never run.”_

_Sting, An Englishman in New York_

The store was still dimly lighted when they reached. The windows were large, but there wasn't enough sunlight to see around well. James turned the lights on as soon as they entered. Their eyes skimmed around the room. It was homey and smelt expensive; dark wooden shelves through the room filled with books, thick beige wall to wall carpet, Victorian era armchairs and small tables with vintage reading lamps. John raised his head to ceiling, an elegant chandelier was the source of the lighting. It was detailed with iron leaves and crystals.

“I wonder the chandelier was here when he leased the store or not.” John mumbled.

“Thomas adored anything looking vintage or real antiques. I am sure he had bought it.”

There were periodicals on the tables, a sterling silver cake serving sets, and empty cake stands were on the counter. A computer placed on the desk along with leather covered chair behind the counter.

“Rackham's team got an image of his computer. Nothing but books list, bills and financial accounts. I've found it is strange. The history only included online shopping pages.” John said. “What kind of a man doesn't enter Youtube or his social media account or anything else when he is boring and I don't mean porn sites. Was he never bored?”

“Not everyone has a social media accounts. I don't have one either.” DI McGraw reminded, his green eyes turned into a startling blue colour in the chandelier's light. “Some offices blocked certain websites for the productivity.”

John snorted. “Then the employees never try to access? This is a one man operation, why does he need it anyway if there's nothing to hide?” His gaze landed on an armchair. “They found Guthrie on there. It's strange though, there aren't blood spots on the carpet that much.”

“The perpetrator killed him with a precise and professional shot in the chest while they were standing close, then he placed him on the chair. The blood was pooling on the armchair first in this way, soaking his clothes. Clear and fast. So our killer knew how he kills a man without a fuss.”

John lifted his eyebrows. “How do you know the killer is a male? What about the poisoning?”

“Poison is women's weapon. Women usually shoots their victims in blind rage, but Richard Guthrie murdered cold-bloodedly. In my opinion, we have two killers, a woman for poisoning and a man for shooting. My gut-feeling says the man had left the village after the murder. She is still in here.”

“Murderers always return the crime scene. There is no missing person in the village, it means...” DS Silver suddenly grinned. It's why he loved to being a cop, and he loved to work with McGraw. The thrill of the chasing.

“Richard Guthrie's killer should have been a stranger for the village people, but Guthrie knew him.”

“Or someone hired a killer.” John offered. “We should check the bank accounts.”

“Rackham had done it. He is a meticulous officer by the way. No big transactions either than Eleanor Guthrie send a large sum to bar owner Max for the half share of her business a week ago. I think it is a very small possibility. Where do they find a hitman? From newspaper ads?”

“Maybe Max is a mediator? She could have found the killer, and paid.”

“They went to a solicitor after the pay, and Eleanor became the semi owner officially. She and Richard fought because of it.”

John pursed his lips. “Do you always trust your gut?”

“From time to time. Why?” James shrugged.

“I usually trust mine. Eleanor bought Max's half-share. They are friends since she and Charles didn't go to the Richard's dinner, instead of they went to her party. Eleanor said she had been chatted with her friend Idelle on the phone after she had gone to her house.  If I remember correctly, Idelle is a waitress in Max' bar. My gut feelings say something funny is going on there.”

“Interesting.” James muttered.

“This would take hours and we cannot find anything.”

“Don't whine. Let's begin.”

The main entrance was a large, long corridor in fact. At the end of the shelf lines, there were two doors, one was a small kitchen room with a microwave oven, a kettle on the ceramic tiled counter and an old cupboard that service utensils kept, the other one was an office bathroom.

“I take the bathroom.” James said. John nodded in silence.

DI McGraw looked at the general scene at first. The bathroom completely decorated with smoke colored tiles. No shower stall, a white sink with a under sink storage and a toilet bowl, a light beige large cabinet opposite of the wall. James opened the under sink storage. Cleaning products and toilet papers. Nothing suspicious. He bit his lower lip. There was no mirror in the bathroom, it was an interesting detail. Thomas Hamilton didn't want to see his face regularly.

“Nothing in here.” John called. James didn't reply back.

Was the cabinet standing a little assymetric? He frowned as he opened it. A few of dark colored towels. He knelt in front of the cabinet, glanced at the tiled surface. There were thin scratched lines on the tiles.

“Idiot.” He breathed slowly as he stood up.

The cabinet was old, it was heavy even though it had only a few of towels. He grabbed the side and pushed it. He swore as he tried to yank. Thomas and his adoration to the heavy wooden antiques. Behind the cabinet, the wall seemed intact except a long crack lines like a square which the plaster around spoiled slightly. His finger carefully traced the lines. The right side line was more damaged around the plaster. A secret door. James knocked some spots on the wall, yes, there was a space. DI McGraw gently moved forward it on the left side. It revealed a dark opening to a staircase.

“Silver! Come up here!” He yelled in anger. 

John was standing with him in the entering of the passage. James was angry because he was right. It was hiding under the wall panel. It wasn't easy to find, but it wasn't that hard either, if someone was determined. There were stairs and long corridor behind the door. The corridor must have been carved in rocks a long time ago. They didn't went down the stairs, it would mess up the forensic evidence. Under the torch light of James' mobile, it looked like a mine tunnel, however, the walls were slightly wet, and covered with moss farther away. Dust and cobwebs invaded the hole. Thomas was not aware of his shop had a buzzing activity under its floor.

“Foot prints.” James pointed the stairs. “Did you see them?”

John nodded slowly. “The passage hasn't been used for years. It most likely discovered a short time ago, regarding the state of dust.”

“He is an idiot! Thomas is a freaking idiot. He never checked.” James said, his green eyes flashed with anger.

“Hold on, McGraw.” John replied calmly. “People usually don't need to check their bathrooms for secret doors. We wouldn't do it, if we weren't coppers. This is an evidence about the tunnel network under the village. We should be refrained from going into a war, now.”

James startled. He exhaled through his nose, trying to calm his nerves.“A war?”

“What do you think? How many departmants would want to raid the village after the information released? MI 5, MI 6, Maritime and Coastguard, NSY, even Interpol or Europol? Do you remember the high places that Guthrie had contacts? How many of them would want to prevent it? We can't keep it in secret. Our reports will seen eventually.”

“What do you suggest?”

“Solve the case, leave the place before shit hits the fan and I am serious. Remember what PC Bonny said several of agencies raid this place, and never found the tunnel network. I bet that those tunnels are connected, they didn't find because the entrances are under the people's houses or shops. I also am sure the tunnels have different openings to the shore, there should be caves.  Lonela is the biggest place that has ever constructed for illegal operations.”

“You are exaggerating.” James said flatly.

“For God's sake, James! They are like ants. Here is a big colony. Here is a big _pirate_ colony. Don't you see? This village should be the copy of Nassau. All these people are the descendants of particular people, even you and me, even Thomas Hamilton. There was a pirate named Charles Vane, wasn't it? A vicious, left handed pirate?”

“Yes,” James replied in hesitance.

“I don't care if we are here because of your curse or not. Whatever is gathering, it would happen in fast. I am not sure we have enough time to run away.”

James' gaze hardened. “What do you think about the tag on Thomas' file?”

“He's under surveillence.”John muttered. “Why is he under surveillence?”

“His father.” James clenched his teeth. He paused for a minute. “Do you remember you mentioned a refined gentleman? He should have been that fucker! Alfred Hamilton has silver blond hair, shorter than Thomas.”

When James started to walk in anger. John rushed after him, and caught his shirt. He was too close to James, feeling his fury, his heat. He rested his hand on James' back. James McGraw was shaking.

“Listen to me.” He said gently. “Why does he want to follow his son? Why did Thomas leave you and settle in Lonela? There are too many questions, James. If your anger is overcome, you wouldn't find the answers. You said Thomas was from MI-5. First, we should learn if he still connection with them. I suppose an intelligence service has more reasons to track his ex-member rather than a father.”

James bit his lower lip. “You don't know the man. He is a heartless bastard. He...” He breathed. “He never loved Thomas. Thomas was only a valuable breeding machine for his parents. An Omega.”

John frowned. “Turn around, and look at me.”

James was surprised against the ordering tone in his voice. It was almost a cry for challenge. Gammas didn't order alphas, if they didn't want to kill themselves. His posture stiffened, the beast  was offended and enraged. However, friends could do it. John was his only friend besides Edward, the others were colleagues, acquaintances, temporary organisms.

James slowly turned, and looked at his friend's face. His face had been reddened. He hardly controlled the beast. John smiled sadly.

“Red is not your color, my ginger friend.” The alpha core suddenly backtracked, the reason wasn't the words, it was the real timbre of sincerity in John's voice. James felt the beast was pleased a bit and slowly simmered down. John was lucky since James’s core liked him.

“I know.” He coughed. “I am OK. What do you want to say?”

John was a tracker, the sub-gender had an empathy and sixth sense other than omegas. Anger was flowing out through James in waves, hitting him. He had already been known the situation could have resulted in disaster. James had been controlled himself barely, but he had done. He was proud of him.

“James...love is different for everyone. You never know if a parent loves their child or not. You think like an alpha. Omegas are prizes for alphas and betas, but they don't think in that way. Hamilton family is omega-centric. They are all omegas.”

“I know him.” James said stubbornly.

“I'll tell you a story about parental loving. It would be better if we call Rackham for a forensic team, but first we can go to the bar. Bonny said it serves breakfast after seven until the noon. We should check the waitress's name.”

James irked a little, but he nodded. He should have been the one thought of it, but his anger affected the rational side of his mind.

“His team would suffer from Rackham's wrath, I think. They should have found the passage.” John offered a lop-sided grin.

James gave a huff of laughter as he shook his head. “You are an evil.”

“He is going to owe a huge favor for us because of it.” John reminded.

“He  is also going to hate us because of it.”

“Differential semantics.” John shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John remembered correctly, her name was Idelle. She informed, Max usually came to the bar in afternoons, then she worked through the night. She took their orders, and promised them to supply black coffee immediately. They didn't talk until Idelle served the black liquid. James sipped. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the caffeine invasion.

John pinched the bridge of his nose. He had never been a coffee fan. However, small sacrifices made life exciting.

“Before I joined NSY, I worked in department of population. Progeny Protection. The orphans have a priority for civil officer positions in those days. My career in there was short, since I met Madi and she wanted to be a copper. She persuaded me to apply with her. She won as usual.”

James laughed softly. “So I have to thank her, or I never met you.”

“I was given as an apprentice to an experienced inspector. Donald Acres. He should have been retired now. I learned a lot from him. He was a detail man, and had a very symphatic ear, never tired from field work. My first case with him was about a six years old beta girl. I still remember her name, Holly. Holly was a beautiful child, black hair, turquiose eyes, porcelain skin. She was chronically sick since she was three. She had been hospitalized over hundred times. Poor thing had already had several invasive operations, but she was brave. First time I saw her she was feeding with tube, lost the half of her intestines, her appendix and her gallbladder.” James waited as John sipped his coffee.

“Her mother, a young omega was the most dedicated parent the hospital stuff has ever met. She was concerned, supportive and loving mother. Holly loved her mother so much. However, one nurse did not believe her sincerity. The nurse couldn't find anything against her, but he had put her on probation. He realized Holly usually went worse whenever her mother in the room.”

James wrapped his fingers around the mug. He was cold. “Munchausen by proxy.” He gave a long suffered sigh.

John didn't react, he only twisted his lips. “When the nurse didn't catch her, he informed the hospital, they checked her medical history and started to worry. There was a pattern in her sickness. They evaluated the possibility of Munchausen syndrome. It is usually seen in females, mostly omegas. Holly's mother fitted the profile. She had a large knowledge on medical procedures, but her mate was a radiologist so it may have been normal. They applied to the department. Donald and I assigned the case. We placed a camera into her room without her parents' knowledge. Donald ordered hospital staff to observe her.”

“I think I understand what are you trying to tell.”James grimaced.

“Let me finish.” John smiled at the waitress as their meals arrived, her cheeks flushed. He was a charming evil. “Her mate was hesitant on the subject even if he was a doctor. Yes, they had mating problems, but he wasn't aware of child abusing. I could say she was smart. We never saw anything suspicious on the camera. We finally decided to close the case. All evidences were circumstantial.”

“Shit.” James swore. “Don't tell me the girl died.”

“Fortunately, she was not. I told you Donald was a detail man. Holly always went sick in her home then hospitalized. I thought this was a strong evidence against the mother. Donald warned me she had two parents in her home.”

James leaned back. “Son of a bitch.” He could only be able to said.

“We all were mistaken, misleading by patterns, descriptions, beliefs and past cases except Donald. An alpha, a male it was so rare possibility, almost zero rare. He was a doctor, he knew how did it without a trace. We questioned everybody, neighbours, friends, acquitances, collaegues. Two months later, we had a diagram with matching hospital entrances. Two thirds of the time Holly had been getting sick, she had been alone with her father. Her sickness arised after their mating was shaken. Holly's omega parent was a ballet dancer, whenever she had been in play, Holly had stayed with her alpha parent.”

“What did he do to her?”

John's eyes fixed on his plate. Sausages and scrambled eggs. His favorite breakfast material. “Barium poisoning. He was a radiologist. He could reach the barium easily. When he was arrested, he confessed he did it because as long as Holly was in the hospital, she couldn't leave him. He loved them, he really loved them, but his love was the sick one. Not the mother's. ”

“It doesn't prove that Alfred Hamilton...”

“James...I am trying to say, love could be sick. Alfred Hamilton might be loved his child, but his way could be a distorted one. Distorted by the expectations, traditions, opinions. When I was telling the case, you assumed it was Munchausen, you thought it was her because of the statistics. I was wrong too. Donald was an alpha, however his eyes hadn't been clouded like us. He was the most open minded person I've ever met in my life. I had never thought love might be so devastating until this case. He did it because he loved his family, he didn't want his family falling apart. He said he had given enough to sick her, not to died.”

“Do you know what is she doing know?”

John smiled thinly. “She is grown up to a nice lady. I checked her time to time, but we never talked. She lives with her mother. The strange thing is she visits him, he is still in the jail. I guess she wants to understand him.”

“So you are saying Thomas will forgive his father at the end.”

“No, but he would want to listen him. Whatever you think, he is still his father. When I was in the department, they all wanted to hear even if the parent had been the most evil creation in the world. It doesn't mean that your Thomas would want to see him after that, but he would want to hear. Families are strange things, they could have strong hate or strong love in the core, but could you tell me consequences of strong love is always better than a strong hate? If it is true why people kills their beloved ones and declares I did it because I loved them so much?”

James didn't answer back.

When James remained silent, John said softly. “They say revenge is a dish best served cold, but sometimes forgiveness is the cruelest revenge, James.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Alfred finally woke in the morning he lifted his head from the pillow, running a hand through his hair. He was alone, and still naked. His head was spinning a little. There was a large towel lying on the armchair so Edward most likely showered and dressed. Edward said, Sally the owner of the brewery was his cousin, and he had a share in the business so Sally never cared about sudden midnight visits. Alfred liked her personality when they met, she looked like a laid-back person with a good sense of humour.

He felt both happy and.confused. He allowed Edward to bite him last night. His hand hesitantly touched the scar. There was no mating scar in omega-omega pairs. Alfred took the risk, he had never done that before, he had never trusted his instincts. He had always listened to others.

Parents, especially grandparents had huge rights on an omega. Alfred's parents died two decades ago. It had given him a slight freedom, but his paternal grandmother Anne was still alive, and she thought she had every right to control his grandson. What was he going to do? Edward didn't reject his offer. He didn't hurt his feelings. Considering what he had done, Alfred started a rebellion, but he didn't know how to control the waves. He may have supposed last night, it would be better if he lived under the wings of a strong alpha, but the idea looked pathetic in the morning. It finally occured to Alfred, Edward would always try to help him, however, he would never make decisions for him. It was a kind of liberating moment. His chest tighten, shoulders slumped. He had been an animal in captivity, then someone had come and freed him. Like those animals, Alfred didn't know what he would do with his freedom.

He had always admired Edward. He had hated himself when he had accepted his family's pressure to mate with Claire. He had been scared. Alfred carried the mutant gene, fortunately he didn't inherit to his children. Whatever he was feeling about his unfaithful omega mate, he should have been grateful to her for their children.

He had been accused Claire, but what he did last night, it was the same thing, wasn't it? He had  accused her for the affair while he had been still missing, admiring, desperately desiring and silently loving another man for almost forty years. In his mind, Alfred had always belonged to Edward. Had he any right to judge her? She was braver than him. She understood her needs before Alfred realized the truth about himself. What an idiot he had been.

Would he ruin everything because he was afraid of freedom? Would he really want to return back to his cage? He was unable to stop his mind even if _t_ hinking was so hard while his head was aching. The inevitable was going to happen today. He would meet with his son, Alfred knew an apology would never heal the years worth hate, anger and sorrow. Edward could defend him against anything, but wouldn't it be better if he did it himself. Allowing Edward to bite, it wasn't bribing an alpha or Edward did not reward him for sex with an omega, it was his decision, his _own_ decision. He chose Edward, it was frightening since this was the first time in Alfred's life, he had done something he really wanted, something completely against the rules. He was out of his comfort zone now, his safest place and he shocked himself, he didn't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prof Teach was in the kitchen, making the breakfast. Alfred watched him for sometime as he was chopping the ingredients. The kitchen island filled with vegetables, eggs and sausages. A light smell of tea covered room. It was warm with the presence of the large man, it was domestic and Alfred had never had in his home. The kitchen decorated in country style, cherry red cabinets, a dust green tiles, light colored kitchen island. It was lighter than their pale, monocromatic vast kitchen, but Claire addicted to anything in trend so they got the modern.

Edward noticed he was standing in the threshold. He gave Alfred a broad smile.

“Hi.”

“Good morning.” Alfred said hesitantly.

“Tea is ready, breakfast is going to be ready in fifteen. Can you help me?”

“Yes, of course.” However, he couldn't move. He was helpless in the kitchen. As a matter of fact that, he was helpless any chore related with domesticity.

Edward laughed, his voice boomed in the room. “You can toast.” He pointed a cupboard with the knife in his hand.  “Bread is in there. Do you know how to use a toaster?”

“I can manage.”

Alfred shifted his leg restlessly as Edward stared at him. Like his son, Alfred had never understood his own beauty. How he had such power on Edward Teach for years. Edward regretted one thing in his life, he had not fought for Alfred. Nevertheless, any game had always two sides. Alfred had not wanted to make a move either.

“Come here, and help me.”

When he reached near to Edward's side, his hand extented to touch his cheek, his long fingers spread on Alfred's skin. “How are you?”

Alfred took a long breath. “Confused?”

Edward chuckled. “I suppose it's normal.”

Edward left the knife on the counter, he leaned forward and kissed Alfred, wrapping his arm around his waist. After a bit hesitation, Alfred reacted, he kissed back. It wasn't one of the heated kisses they shared in the night. It was soft and long, comforting and lingering. Edward pulled him closer, their bodies pressed as Alfred sighed into the kiss. It could have turned into something more intimate as Edward deepened his kiss, pressed him to back to the corner. They could have stayed there all day, Alfred would never complain, but they, no he had a task. He unwillingly removed himself from the dizzying sensation. When they were apart, Edward didn't allow him to let go, holding him in his arms, then whispered against his ear.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Good.” Alfred carefully placed his hand on large chest. “I am scared.”

Prof Teach tugged a silver strand behind Alfred's ear. “You are trying and it's enough.”

“I couldn't anything do right in my life.” Alfred blinked against the pooling tears behind his eyes.

Edward tilted his head to look at him, his thumb slowly traced the curved upper lip. “It's okay, sweetheart. None of the men in the world could do everything right. It is just impossible. We can't be the same person as we now if we don't make mistakes.”

The word, sweetheart, made Alfred surprised, he was not accustomed using endearments, though he didn't want to look inexperienced, he only gave a half smile. Alfred paused, his hand was still on Edward's chest.

“Maybe.” He said slowly He had an idea, and he wasn't so sure about the reaction he would get. “Edward....I think I know who changed the records.”

Edward Teach blinked. “What did you say?”

“I might be know who changed my son's medical file.” Alfred said patiently.

“Who?”

“Let's sit.” Alfred offered, his hair was still wet from the shower. He smelled like... Edward's eyes widened. He leaned forward and scented him. Alfred stepped back nervously. “Edward?”

Prof Teach suddenly hugged him in joy. “Your scent...it's changed. You just smell like the young man I remember. Cinnamon and chocolate.”

Alfred's cheeks tinted with furious pink. He didn't object when Edward tugged him closer, kissing his forehead. “I hope it is a good news.”

“Very good news. Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Please,” Alfred nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DI McGraw and DS Silver were watching as bunch of people crowded into Thomas' shop in rush, sipping their tea from paper cups. They called Rackham after the breakfast. Rackham's voice had not wavered or lost his mocking quality, but it seemed some people would have badly reprimanded. The forensic team come to the village in record time as if a certain DCI had been set on fire beneath their arses.

“DCI  Rackham wanted me to inform you this incompetence will be punished as it’s required. I also personally want to apologize, Sir.” PC Bonny said in a nervous manner, she was standing next to them for a while. Her blue eyes were hidden under her weird hat again, but her posture clearly revealed that she was disturbed.

“It's not a big mistake, Bonny.” James said calmly. “It sometimes happens.”

“We should have found it.” Anne declared sharply. She tilted her head to see their faces. Manderly and Madi went with the forensics. PC Bonny liked Madi Silver, she could have been more relaxed if she was with them.

“Was he very angry?” Silver asked quietly.

“You don't like him when he's angry.” Anne said, her voice tensed.

“Ouch.” Silver muttered, hiding his amusement with the paper cup.

“I wonder where it opens.” James's gaze fixed on the building. “It must have just begun to used, judging from the surrounding dust and cobwebs. Do you have a map, Anne?”

PC Bonny nodded. “In my notebook.”

“Could you please bring it in here?” James said politely.

Silver couldn't help staring as Anne walked towards her car. She walked quickly past the other uniforms, not paying attention to any of them. DS Silver noticed the constables didn't look at her either. He tried to ignore the strong twinge of emotion in his chest, isolation.

John sighed. “They've isolated her.”

“What?” James said, knitting his eyebrows.

“They don't like her, due to her rapid rising probably. She's so alone, and she wants to be successful to show them, _desperately_.”

“She will be successfull, don't worry. She has the required qualities.”

“I hope so. It hurts her.”

“It always hurts, when people you need to trust do that. She has Rackham.” James watched as Anne was walking back to their side, holding her head high. She looked upright and proud.

“Rackham's protective attitude for her is the problem.” John said thoughtfully.

“Either she learns to swim or she drowns.”

“She's merely floating.”

“Better than drowning, eh?” James shrugged.

PC Bonny opened the interactive map, explaining the map developed by an mapping scientist, and he had given it to local police force as a gift. The map included streets, houses, environmental and land survey data of the area.

“It would be highly useful if we have something like this.” James said enviously, he appreciated the idea.

“The book store was away from Eleanor's or Richard's houses. The nearest neighbours were Ms Mary Read and the church. It's in the same distances with the bar, and...oh this is interesting Mr Vane' mechanic shop. Mr Hamilton's house is almost in the middle.” John said thoughtfully.

“The shop is the closest building to the cliff.” James pointed.

The forensic expert, Mr Halley Starr, looked like a badger with a nervous tic on his face -PC Bonny warned them not to mock his name or he shapeshifted from a harmless badger into a nasty honey badger in seconds- pulled of his gloves and shoved them into the pocket of his coat. He cleared his throat.

“There is a turning fifty meters away the gate. The main passage is ascending through the Earth, however the turns makes a road for right side.  The footprints mixed. Men and women. Regarding the cobwebs and the layer of dust, the passage didn't use for almost fifty years until a few months ago. No valuable fingerprints on the door. They must have been used gloves. No fabric, hair, or any other valuable DNA source. They had been careful. Are you ready for a _Journey_ to the Center of the _Earth_ gentleman?”PC Bonny coughed. Starr added in haste. “and Madam?”

James splitted the groups. He, Silver and Bonny with Starr took the turn; Madi, Manderly and two techs had the main tunnel. They wore the offered white disposable coats, gloves and boots in haste. The torch lights reflected on the walls. Starr continously took pictures with his camera, the exploding flashes were starting to hurt their eyes.

“We're going upwards.” Starr murmured. “The walls are dry in here.”

They didn't walk for a long time. James checked his chronometer, almost ten minutes. The road ended with a large wooden panel. John tilted his head, looking at the panel.

“It's not a door, it's just a panel.”

PC Bonny stepped forward and touched the wood. “It must be.” She murmured. She ran her hands along the panel, her fingers were caught by an cavity at the end of the left side. She tried to yank but it was heavy. “There is something here. Help me.”

James plunged to help her. Their fingers met in the cavity. They pulled it through the sideway. The wooden panel slightly moved on with a whisper of rolling wheels.

“A sliding door on rollers.” Starr said in awe. “So fucking good.”

John threw him a cold gaze. “What do you see?”

“It's a storage room.” PC Bonny said, amused.

The group entered the dark room with careful steps. John's torch roamed around the room.

“Where are we?” James asked.

“I think I know where we are.” John said as the torch enlightened a box of whiskey. James let out the breath he was holding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Are you sure?” Edward asked, moving his hand to grab Alfred's and squeezing tightly.

Alfred took a deep breath, he liked the tight grip on his hand. It was an anchor. Edward was providing a connection to the world, thin but a strong line.

Alfred leaned back in his chair, still holding his mate's hand. “It must be Peter Ashe, Edward.” He blinked. “We believed him, Claire and I, when he said Thomas was in therapy, and his progress was good. I didn't know the conditions until they informed me, my son was in hospital and he had miscarriaged. Why was I so stupid? Why did I believe him?”

“Alfred...”

“I saw the brochures, Edward. I talked with Dr Rogers. Everything seemed...seemed normal. They had warned me Thomas would have had uncomfortable times since the bond disruption wasn't easy, but they looked so...good...so caring. I...we...didn't think...” Alfred breathed harshly.

Edward raised Alfred's hand to his mouth for pressing a soft kiss. “If you were afraid this much about his breeding, why did you engage him ? He could have bred with Peter Ashe.”

Alfred shook his head. “No. Peter Ashe is a gender negative. He doesn't have a sub-gender. We only breed with sub-genders. Lord Ashe and I have been known each other for a long time. I must have been discreet. I couldn't openly search for a stranger.  I didn't want my son to breed, and Lord Ashe desperately wanted an omega for the sake of their family's appearence. It must be Peter, I am sure. He had a position in an intelligence agency, he had the power.”

“Where is he now?”

“Still in there.” Alfred grimaced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“The road ended with a huge rock wall.” Madi explained. “There should be a mechanism to open, but we heard a faint sound of water so we decided not to touch anything.” They met in their temporary office after forensic team left the village.

“Do you know the tide table, Bonny?” DS Silver asked. 

PC Bonny looked at her mobile. “It's the high tide now. It is going to be low in six hours.”

James shook his head as he understood what John implied. “We leave this job to the professionals, Silver. We can not afford to filling the passage with water. Let's gather them and ask questions.” James grinned, he made a vague gesture with his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eleanor was their first guest. She didn't seem nervous. She had worn a classic white blouse, and dark colored skirt with low heeled black shoes. Her blonde hair gathered in an elegant ponytail. She was trying to look like a young married lady. Eleanor almost did, however the greed slightly burning in her eyes betrayed the image. James noted in his mind her black handbag and her shoes was a designer items. Not furiously expensive, but still expensive. He wasn't sure she could have bought them with a mechanics' annual income, and they were new.

James pointed the chair. “Please sit, Mrs Guthrie-Vane. Detective Inspector James McGraw classified alpha, and this is Detective Sergeant John Silver classified gamma.” Eleanor gave them a small smile as she sat down. “Could you please tell your name, birthday and your classification?”

Eleanor glanced at the recorder. “Eleanor Guthrie-Vane, May 12th, 1983, classified alpha.”

“What is your mating date?” James asked.

Eleanor lifted an eyebrow, then she shrugged nonchalantly. “October 8, 2007.”

“You are mated to Charles Vane, 35 years old alpha. Is that correct?”

She nodded. “Yes,”

“You had been working with your father. What was your position in his business?”

“Marketing.” Eleanor said simply.

Her short answers pointed that Eleanor had been tutored for police questioning. Make your answers simple and short. You should only answer the question. The advisor might have been her mate, since Charles had criminal records.

“Have you ever had an argument with your father?”

Eleanor sighed sadly. “My father was old. He didn't accept that our world changed. We usually argued about our business. I wanted to bring innovations, and he resisted.”

“Such as?” John muttered.

“Online marketing. My father thought his customers were enough, but his customers were getting old, and their children were not interested to come here to buy an antiques.”

“What did you do about it?”

Eleanor pouted a little. “The job had already been doomed to bankruptcy, DS Silver. His style was outdated.”

“You still have customers in here.” James offered.

Eleanor shook her head. “Young generations prefer buying a LCD TV rather than having a Queen Anne style armoire.”

“Then?”

“I gave up, and found myself a new route. I've bought the half-share of the bar.”

“He didn't like it, did he?”

“We never got along fine, DI McGraw. I am a little stubborn, I inherited from him anyway.”

“Did your parents had been happy in their mating?”

Eleanor seemed bit surprised. “I'd never asked. My mother is a docile and obedient omega. I don't think they had problems.”

“Your father invited you a dinner, however you didn't go. You didn't go because of Mr Ned Low?”

Eleanor folded her hands on the table. She stared at James without blinking. “No. I didn't go because Mary Read was there.”

“Why?”

“My mother is a docile and soft omega. No self-preservation. It sometimes not enough for an alpha. It's interesting, isn't it, DI?”

It was nearly challenging, bıut female alphas rarely challenged males. Eleanor wasn't that type. James finally realized why her mating was so tumultous. Eleanor didn't learn the concept of compromising.

“Are you saying your father had an affair with Mary Read?”

“For years.” Eleanor said flatly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madi Silver leaned back into her chair. She questioned Charles Vane with Manderly. The man was intimidating and had a remarkable aura of an alpha. Long dark hair, dark eyes, large body.  He didn't dress for influence. He wore a simple black shirt and green canvas pants. Madi was a Delta she didn't affect his charms that much, however, William was a Beta and he seemed strained. Her phone vibrated. The text was from John.

_“E said M Read is G's mistress.”_

DC Silver slid off her phone. “You and your father-in-law didn't like each other.”

“It's not a secret.”

“Did you have a business relationship with him Mr Vane?”

“I wouldn't touch him with a barge pole.” Charles said coldly.

“But your mate had been working with her father.”

“It's their family business, not mine.”

“Was it a lucrative business?”

“Not so much in these days. Richard didn't adapt the new era.”

“You found his body.” Manderly interjected. “Pardon, you and Mr Thomas Hamilton. Don't you think it's weird. Finding Mr Guthrie's body in his shop when you went there to find your mate's earrings.”

“Hamilton didn't change the locks, did he?” Vane grinned, shaking his head. He was clearly amused.

Madi laughed, nodding. Manderly turned his head to stare her, Madi didn't care about his gaze. “Yes, Mr Vane.”

“I could tell you, Richard loved to poke his nose in people's life. I bet he created something foolish in his head, went there to check it.”

“Then he met the killer. It's the strange thing, Mr Vane. It seems like Mr Hamilton' shop sees more action than Victoria Station in the nights.”

Charles made a noise that between snorting and laughing. “Hamilton is a nice guy.”

“How would you describe him?”

“Introverted, smart and better than a lot of people in this village.”

“Did you find your mate's earrings?” Madi suddenly asked.

“No. Eleanor loved that pair. She is pretty sad about it.”

“We informed Mr Guthrie felt himself quite uncomfortable by Mr Hamilton's presence.” Madi continued, she noticed Mr Vane didn't look at the recorder. He was sure about his answers.

“Richard was disturbed by the presence of many people including me, DC Silver. The guy did nothing to him. So what if he's an unmated omega? He lives in here quietly. He should have experienced something traumatic in his past. He has....an expression on his eyes...melancholy.”

“You like him?” Manderly said, it was the eager tone in his voice that made Charles Vane stiffened.

Madi didn't intervene. A strong alpha after an charming omega. It wasn't rare. She could see the Manderly's mistake, he had been assumed Vane was just after the omega because of the sexual drivings. He was wrong. As a Delta, Madi was as useless as alphas and betas when it came to sensing emotions. However, she was with John for ten years. She was an excellent observer, and she worked hard to improve her deduction skills. Vane's pupils were not dilated when he mentioned Hamilton, his breath wasn't accelerated. On the contrary, his posture softened a little, as his stony dark gaze. It was not a possessive-aggressive alpha attitude, the man was feeling protectiveness for the omega, but the Manderly was young and he needed to learn.

“Yes, I like him. Is there a rule against it?” His eyes narrowed.

“No.” Manderly smiled sweetly. “I could understand you are an alpha, and Mr Hamilton is a highly attractive omega. It's just our nature.”

“It's not a nature.” Vane said sharply. “Have you ever seen something so beautiful and fragile in a deplorable abyss that seems to be broken if it's to be touched? Have you ever wanted to protect it against the all odds?”

William looked little shifty.”This is not an answer.”

“It's your answer, detective constable.”

“Is Lonela a deplorable abyss, Mr Vane?” Madi asked quietly.

He stared at her, curling his lip, watching her with his deep, fathomless eyes. “And I am part of it. Here is destined to be fallen, DC Silver. There is no way out. I have been watching it since my childhood. Beneath its surreal idleness, something has been boiling for years.”

“What has it been boiling?” Manderly asked, lowering his voice.

“He who is not contented with what he has, would not be contented with what he would like to have.”

“I beg your pardon?” William blinked, looking bewildered.

“Socrates.” Vane said calmly. His vicious mouth curved into a mocking smile. “I know what you are thinking, a mechanic, a man who never went to the university, how could he know about Socrates? I like reading.”

“I didn't say that.” William objected.

“But you thought about it.” Vane counter-offered.

“What has it been boiling, Mr Vane?” Madi directed the question again, her tone was clear. Don't mess with his head.

“I answered, Madam. People in here are not contented what they have. They always want more, they never appreciated it, because of it they never understood what they really want.”

“Including your wife?”

“My wife is not an exception, Eleanor has always been wanted to be someone, wanted to be a woman who is stronger than her mother. Eleanor suffers from a weakness that I couldn't ignore. She simply doesn't understand how powerful she is in her perfect omega female act.”

“Powerful?” Madi repeated, bemused.

“Mrs Guthrie is the most successful artist I have ever met. My wife...Eleanor could silently despise her, she is even ashamed of her own mother, but Maryanne...she always perfectly controlled Richard, she played him like an instrument. She is very good at guilt trip, and don't forget,  my wife got her beauty from Maryanne. Eleanor thinks her mother was a helpless woman who needed an alpha surviving from poverty. In fact, Maryanne deeply and madly in loved with Richard.”

“Did Mr Guthrie has extra-marital affairs?”

“In his young-hood, yes. Richard didn't love his mate at first, he slowly and irreversibly began to fall in love. Maryanne patiently infiltrated his heart. Eleanor never noticed, but no one in Lonela could have spoken about Maryanne without considering Richard's wrath.”

“What about Mary Read?” Madi shuffled papers on the table.

Charles raised an eyebrow. “This village never ceases me. It's just an old stuff. Richard had cut everything with her years ago.”

“Your wife doesn't think like that.”

“Eleanor needs to think like that, because it is the only way she could appease her thoughts about Maryanne.”

“If I am not wrong, your mother-in-law is sick.” Madi said. “They said she's always complaining, and Eleanor couldn't bare it.”

“Gout. Eleanor obsesses with the ideal image of a strong woman.”

“What do you think about it?” Madi looked intrigued.

“I couldn't live with someone like Maryanne. I am not that patient. I don't have any problem with my mate, it makes our mating highly exciting. She is not that sick by the way, but Richard doted upon her.”

“Are you in good terms with Maryanne?”

Vane grinned. “Always. It made Richard and Eleanor mad. Maryanne loves to draw an attention, she is a drama queen. I always give what she wants, attention. Once upon a time Maryanne had been the most beautiful girl in Lonela. It is not a crime cherishing her as she is still the most beautiful girl in the village. I like her. I like smart women.” He shrugged.

“Why did you not go to the dinner that Richard Guthrie got sick?”

“Mary Read.” Vane sighed. “She would be in there, and my nervous system was not strong that listening Eleanor through the way.”

“Mr Vane...” Madi stared at him. “Do you love your mate?”

Charles laughed heartily. “When she kicked my balls in the kindergarten, I promised to myself she would be my mate, and I would spend the rest of my life with her. As soon as you find a girl who has enough nerve to kick your balls, mate with her, DC Manderly. Are you mated, DC Silver?”

William turned into beet red, beginning to raise himself from the chair, however Madi held his arm sharply. She knew what he was trying, he was a manipulator and he found a rich media in young Manderly's inexperienced soul.

“I have a mate.” She confirmed. It was little disturbing, since she liked his no nonsense behavior. “Nice police guy. Anyway, forensic found something interesting. Mr Guthrie also poisoned with Colchicine.”

“What?” Charles frowned.

“A plant alkaloid uses for gout treatment.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“A witness described a man, five nine, silver blond hair, looking refined gentleman. Have you ever seen him, Mrs Guthrie-Vane?” James asked.

“I...Yes, I think I saw him.” She finally said thoughtfully. “I saw him two or three years ago.  I didn't like him.”

James leaned forward. “Do you remember his name?”

Eleanor twisted her lips, her hands spread on the table. “I am not sure...Ash...Ashur...Asher?”

“Ashe?” James whispered.

Her face lightened. “Yes, Ashe. Peter Ashe.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I didn’t want him to go. I know it is not healthy, I was obsessed about keeping him safe.” Alfred said absentmindedly. He was staring at outside.

Edward had been given his attention to the road. He just smiled patiently. Their trip slowly turned into a therapy session, but Prof Teach didn’t care. His mate needed it. Edward side glanced at him for a second. His lips were lush, curved and kissable. Alfred’s scent filled his nose. It’s not that bad, it reminded him of last night. Alfred had been breathtaking and passionate when he finally had been freed himself from the restrictive bonds. It was all their mistake, seeing him as his predecessor.

“You are his father.”

“I am Charlotte’s father too. I wasn’t obsessed about her safety.”

“She was not the cursed one, she was not in danger.”

“We’ve just mated, and you are annoying me with your cheerful act.” Alfred muttered.

“I am always cheerful.”

“Obnoxiously.”

“But I am sexy.”

“Unfortunately.” Alfred began to smile. “I should do something about my dysfunctional and finished mating.”

“You know her. What will she do?”

“Unleash her lawyers on me? She will want the house. Claire had decorated it. I hope I could take my clothes before she would throw them.”

“Can she do it?” Edward mused.

“Claire loves drama.” Alfred said flatly. “I must accept she is smarter than me. She has the courage at least.”

“What kind of a mate was she?”

“Confused? She usually doesn’t know how to react against her true feelings. It wasn’t her fault. She has been trapped with someone who never loved her. Omega-omega relationships sometimes are more hurtful than the other type of matings. We are emphatic, and we sense the emotions. Claire always knew that I was in love with someone else. I always knew she didn’t want me. We have been making each others life in hell for years. It turned out to be a game. Which one will give more pain to the other? I think we are even now.”

Edward sighed. His possessive side wanted to protect his mate. The core in him wanted to claim him again, but the rational side in his mind warned forgiving yourself was a difficult journey. He shouldn’t pressure him. Alfred had already gone out from his limits, he was pushing himself so hard, he could be hurt at the end. It was his duty to prevent this.

“There is no need to cry over spilled milk.”

“I wasn’t good for anything besides ruining lives.”

The look on his face disturbed Edward. They would have a long road to convince Alfred of his worth.

“You are taking responsibility of your actions, it is not easy, many people can not do it.”

“I still have that obsession, Edward.” Alfred said quietly. “It’s a habit I couldn’t give up. I don’t have anything in my life other than this maddening need to protect my son. I don’t have a real job or a training as a matter of fact that I am useless. All my life I was dictated I only had my body like any other omegas, and my body was broken so I am _useless_ , an omega mated to another omega for having a child.”

Edward clenched his teeth, his fingers tightened around the wheel. “You are not useless. I don’t care you are an omega. You are the man I’ve been in love for forty years, Alfred. I waited you, I dreamed you. I love you. Does it not mean anything?”

“It means everything to me.” Alfred whispered. “I should have told you, but I couldn’t. I am not honest to you, but I don’t know what you would do when you hear it.”

“Then tell me.” Edward replied flatly, he felt himself cold. He didn’t like the tone in his mate voice. He slowly entered an service area to stop. He didn’t want to crash, because he realized whatever Alfred would say it would hurt him a lot. Alfred waited him in silence. He didn’t object when he stopped.

Alfred took a deep breath. “Two months after we brake up, I woke up in pain and blood. I had not realized I had been carrying.” His voice cracked.

Edward froze, he couldn’t turn his head to look at him. The air in the car suddenly seemed heavy and insufficient. He couldn’t breath. “Are you trying to tell me, you lost our _child_?”

Lord Hamilton bit his lower lip, blinking against the burning in his eyes. “My body failed. My gender just evolved for one thing and I could not have done it properly. It was the time I understood I had just one skill that I couldn’t use. I only had my body, Edward and my body betrayed me. Could you understood how hard for me when I finally realized I didn’t have any money or job? I was raised to not give me a chance to escape. I thought I wanted something that truly were not meant for me.”

“You should have said to me. You should have come to me.” Edward said angrily. “I could have protected you. I could have given you...”

“No.” Alfred shook his head in vehemence. “I was informed my omega body was useless. You had a life and promising career. You deserved a family that I couldn’t give you. I must be accepted what I had or what I had not.”

Edward paused for a moment until a harsh laughter burst from his mouth. He tried to cover his mouth with his hand since the laughter was about to get hysterical. He breathed through his nose to calm himself.

“You...little son of a bitch...I’ve been waiting you for my whole life. Where is the family that I deserved, Alfred? Blackbeard had a wife, Mary Ormond. My ancestors had always met a beta girl named Mary Ormond and married to her. I never met someone named Mary Ormond, because I saw a young man in the college, the future Lord Alfred Hamilton and I fell in love with him.”

Alfred could feel his emotions, he had been supposed Edward would have been hated him, but the emotion was anger, not hate. He was old now, however, the evolution changed their life span. Alfred was still in his fertile age. He should have told him before Edward claimed him. Edward should have chosen someone to give him children, he had lost his chance because Alfred was a coward, and not told the truth about himself.

“I am sorry.”

“For Heaven’s sake...” Edward muttered.

He was frustrated, but the reason was different than Alfred’s assumption. He unbuckled the seat belt, putting his hands around Alfred’s face, strong fingers brushing the tears from his cheeks. Losing a child was unbearable for an omega, they felt the pain so powerful and deep that sometimes the omega ended his/her life.

“Alfred...How could you endure it, love?” Edward whispered. He leaned and kissed his nose, his chin. “I wish I could have been with you. I wish I could have told you how much I loved you.”

Alfred wrapped his arms around the large chest, sobbing harshly. “I could not allow him to breed. My son lost his baby because of me, because of his father lost a child and he was a coward.”

Edward let him to cry, he needed it. He slowly stroked his soft hair. “I think you are underestimated yourself. You were scared. You were left alone with pain. Tell Thomas everything, love.”

“It won’t change my crime.” Alfred breathed, burying his face in Edward’s neck.

Edward could feel his body was trembling. He closed the lean body into his, he needed to feel his mate, needed to know he was safe. Edward bent down, pressed a soft kiss to the top of Alfred’s head.

“You will feeling better.”

“He will never forgive me.”

Edward tilted his head up. “Maybe, but you should give him a chance to decide. I love you, Alfred Hamilton. I’ve always loved you. Even when we were apart, I still loved you. Please tell me you love me, Alfred.”

“I’ve been in love with you for decades, Edward Teach.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madi tapped her finger impatiently. “So you don’t know who poisoned Richard Guthrie?”

Vane scowled at her. “Anyone can poison Richard, detective. Maryanne leaves her pills in everywhere. She doesn’t even know how much pills are left in the bottle. Richard took care of her prescriptions.”

“Who wanted to poison him?”

Vane’s lips twitched. “Richard could have been pain in the ass, but I don’t think many people wanted to poison him in this village.”

“What about Eleanor or Maryanne?”

Charles Vane actually laughed. “My wife? I’ll tell you something. Although they usually clashed, Eleanor really loved her father. Maryanne? I don’t think so.”

“Mr Scott?” William intervened.

Charles frowned. “Scott had been his right hand for years. He was very loyal to the family.”

“Mr Hamilton?” Madi asked thoughtfully.

“Thomas Hamilton can only kill someone to protect himself. He can’t kill someone knowingly and willingly.”

“You?” Madi smiled a little.

“I could do it, but I didn’t. In fact, no one had gained something from poisoning him. It was unnecessary, even ridiculous.”

Madi shared the same idea. “Then why did someone do it?”

“The intoxication, is it chronic or acute?” Vane seemed thoughtful, glancing up at her.

DC Silver intrigued by the expression on his face. The man had an opinion, she was sure, and it was her job to find out. “According to the pathologist, it was acute. The killer may have given the colchicine in the dinner that you didn’t go. What do you think, Mr Vane?”

“Richard was a habit man. If you knew his habits, you could easily poison him. Many people in here know his habits. He was healthy, he didn’t take prescription pills. So it wasn’t kind of an accident he mixed up the pills. Richard always drank cognac after his dinners, he was alone in his study room. He bought his bottle, and he forbid us to touch it. There is a drink cabinet in the living room. We took our drink from there.”

“Where did he buy these cognac bottles?” Madi liked the sequence of his thoughts. Charles Vane was a clever man. He would have been a good detective if he had trained.

Vane leaned back to his chair. His face was slightly paled. “I feel like an idiot now.” He confessed. “I always thought Eleanor exaggerated, but I might have been wrong. Richard always bought his cognac from Mary Read’s shop.”

“Oh,” Manderly startled. “Are you sure, Mr Vane?”

Charles nodded somberly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a fractional change on her face, but it was there. Both James and John had been seen it. She knew the tunnel under Thomas’ house, Eleanor knew where it leaded. She had the knowledge about smuggling, and the tunnel network.

“Mrs Vane...this is a murder investigation.” James reminded her softly. “Your village has already been under surveillance for years. As soon as we upload our reports, several law enforcement departments will crowd in here. You would be in such trouble if you don’t give us the truth. We could give you a protection.”

Eleanor clasped her hands tightly. She was calculating, the result was not promising for her. She shifted in her chair nervously. “My father...yes, he had his hands in some operations, but they were little things until that man came to him.”

“Who?” John asked.

“Peter Ashe. I don’t know what they agreed on. However, my father was excited. He had not been seemed so excited for years.”

“Could it be related to your family’s obsession about Captain Flint’s treasure?”

He eyes widened in horror. “You know it?”

James should admit she looked so beautiful, the horror on her face was carefully playing act, but he admired her performance. “You had bought a copy of Treasure Island. You tried to find it by yourself, didn’t you?”

“I...yes,” She finally sighed. “I’ve been working on it since my childhood.”

“Are you close?” John said.

“I am not close, I solved the puzzle.” She drew herself upright. Her eyes gleamed with a challenge. “They all believe I am just a hot-headed, reckless alpha woman. I know where the remains of the treasure are.”

 “You need money to save them.” James pointed. “Why did you not go to your father?”

“I did it, but he didn’t believe in me.” She shrugged.

“So you must have found another financial source. You bought the half share of the bar. Is it really enough for it?”

 “I think so.”

“What about your mate? Did you tell him?”

“Contrary to the popular belief about me, I don’t keep secrets from him as long as I need to.”

“So Charles Vane knew it.”

“We established a company. Me, Charles, Max and Idelle. We will survive the wreck and the remains.”

“It’s legal?” John bemused a little.

“Highly legal, DC Silver. My father could be a powerful man, but he was also the puppet of his family’s schemes. I am not. Our estimated profit is about twenty million.”

John whistled. “What do you expect to find?”

“Olmec items, detective. Olmecs were the first Meso-American civilization. If we could do it, our company will gain fame and we would have a chance to redeem other wrecks and treasures around the world.” Her eyes shone, she was excited.

 “So you were established a deep sea treasure hunting company.”

“Yes.”

“Tell me about the tunnels.”

“Most of them are not used for years. We found the tunnel under Max’ bar accidentally. It gave us a chance to explore sea caves, and we realized it’s connected to Thomas’ shop. I think it had been used in Second World War era for smuggling.”

“Smuggling gold? Smuggling drugs?”

“Smuggling people.” Eleanor said sadly. “My father had bought to shop from Mr Alaine Michelle before he had returned his mother country. He was a French merchant. My father told me he had helped resistance with Charles’ great-aunt Emily. Father always said they were heroes.”

“They were.” John said in a low voice, in respect. “Did you plan to use the tunnel?”

Eleanor sighed. “Max and I thought it’s a good chance, but Charles objected it. He didn’t want to disturb their memories.”

“Did you just accept?”

“When I was in there, I felt something scary. Alaine and Emily had passed people through the tunnel to save them. I rarely submit to Charles’ wishes, but he was right. We shouldn’t disturb the past.”

“You and Thomas Hamilton whispered for a long time when you were in his bookstore. What did you talk about?” James asked suddenly.

“I didn’t speak about the treasure. It was a personal matter.” She said coldly, she was surprised for the unexpected turn, however she could adapt the changes easily.

“Your mate doesn’t know about it. Does it in the range of need to know basis?”

“It’s not your business, Inspector. I asked some questions to Mr Hamilton since he is an omega.”

“I don’t understand...”

John cut his words. James sometimes was too stubborn to see the facts. “Congratulations, Mrs Gutrie-Vane.” He smiled at her warmly.

Her cheeks flushed, she lowered her eyelashes, looking really shy. “Thank you. I have not told Charles, yet. I must be sure. Mr Hamilton took an appointment from his physician for me.”

“What?” James was confused.

“Mrs Guthrie-Vane is expecting a child, Detective Inspector.” John answered with a patient voice.

“Oh, congratulations so Mr Hamilton suggested a doctor’s name.”

Eleanor nodded. “I am grateful to him. There are a lot of nosy people in here. I don’t want them to hear until I would be sure. I will go to gynecologist next week. It seems she is very famous and not accept new patients. She accepted because Thomas spoke behalf of me.”

“He is an omega, but he doesn’t have a child. There are another omegas in the village. Why did you ask him?” Even John winced against the cruel tone in his voice.

Eleanor should be a lot of things, however, no one said she was a coward. She stared into his eyes. “I asked him because he knew the pain, you bastard.” She was not batting an eye, glaring at James icily.

“Eleanor, you can’t insult an officer.” John warned her quietly.

“I do whatever I want. Do you know how it feels losing your baby, DI McGraw? I know how it feels. I miscarried twice. _Twice_. You never understand to fear of losing another one again. I am an alpha woman mated to an alpha man. We are not biologically compatible, but I couldn’t imagine having another mate than Charles. Thomas Hamilton understands me, even my own mother does not understand my pain!” Her voice rose, almost yelling.

“How could he know that?” John muttered. He should not ask, but his DI needed to hear.

Eleanor crossed her arms on her chest as if she was cold. “He had lost his baby and his mate ten years ago.”

Ten years ago. Something dreadful and heavy placed in James’ chest. He tried to swallow, but his throat was so dry. He tried to breath normally, but he couldn’t. “You are lying.”

Eleanor blinked. His face twisted in agony. She had never seen such a torment in someone’s eyes. “He told me.” She said in hesitance. “I think he told the truth. We were in Max’ place and we were drunk. I had fought with Charles, we met in there and drank.”

“Did he...did he tell you what happened?” James couldn’t look at her.

“I didn’t ask for specifics, it’s too personal.”

“Did he tell you what happened to his mate?” John said as his hand clutched the pen on the desk. Her confession actually made John nervous. He wasn’t so sure for James’ reaction.  

“He didn’t come to save him.” Eleanor whispered. “He only said this.”

James stood up without a word, and left the room.

“ _The only thing I'm ashamed of is that I didn't do something to save him when we had the chance. That instead, I listened to you.”_

“James!” John called after him in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They almost reached the village. Alfred had a strong memory. He remembered the streets and old looking houses. He easily recalled Thomas’ house. It was a semi-detached with a little garden. The house was suitable for a single man. If Alfred had not been so obsessed about his safety, Thomas could have lived in a large house with his family. Guilt was an enormous feeling. He sensed Edward was getting strain as they were closer to the village. He had an idea why his mate was so stressed.

“He is here, isn’t he?” Alfred whispered, grimacing. His heart was aching as Edward nodded in silence. “You knew.”

“I am sorry.” Edward muttered. “James is here for a murder investigation.”

“Murder?” Alfred’s interest was piqued. There was a sparkle in his blue eyes.

“A man named Richard Gutrie had been killed.”

Alfred’s lips curled into an expression of distaste. “ _Guthrie_? Edward...that man called me a few months ago, he was annoying. He asked questions about Thomas. Is Thomas in danger?”

“I don’t think so.” Edward frowned as he pulled to the curb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Tunnels?” Charles repeated. He sighed a little. “Max found it. I guessed it wasn’t used for years, but I am sure Richard knew its existence and used it before.”

“Why do you think like that?” Madi stared out the windows, her eyebrows knitted.

James dashed out from the building, John followed after him in seconds. Her husband’s hand fell on McGraw’s shoulder. Something was happening.

“Before Max bought and renovated a five years ago, the bar was a warehouse. Richard used it for keeping their old furniture. Richard was not an idiot he should have known.”

“What could he be using it for?” Manderly said, yawning.

Charles shook his head, grinning. “Do you not know this village’s fame? If you don’t, you didn’t do your homework.”

“We heard it.” Manderly replied coldly.

“Yes, you heard it. This fame is old, DC Manderly. The glorious days had been gone. Richard missed those days, but networks, business schemes, even life continuously change. Richard had never been had a big share in their family. They found new interests, new colleagues, new routes. Slowly but steadily, Lonela lost its position. We are nothing now.”

“Tell me, Vane. Why did he go to Thomas Hamilton’s store?” Madi asked with a firm voice. She wondered what happened to James. DC Silver wanted to check her DI and her husband. She was worried.

“Hamilton is the most careless man in the village. I presume, Richard sometimes used the tunnel to reach the caves.”

“Caves?”

“Sea caves. There are a lot of them beneath the rocks. It’s an old way to smuggling, especially in 19th century. Eleanor said Richard met someone, she didn’t know what they were on, but she didn’t like him. ”

“Did your wife mention a name?”

Vane arched an eyebrow, looking at Madi. “Yes. Peter or Patrick Ashe. I don’t remember well. You can ask her.”

“I will. So you and your wife have a company for treasure hunting, what was Mr Guthrie’s reaction?”

“Anger. Eleanor tried to share her knowledge, but he refused to listen. It’s interesting, because Eleanor solved the biggest puzzle for their family. He denied to help her financially. He was mad at her when she bought the half-share. Ah...” Vane paused, glanced down at the table.

“Ah?” Madi pressed.

“Eleanor must have ruined his plans. My mate is such a woman.” He laughed. “Richard must have known where the remains are, DC Silver. The man, Ashe would have been his new partner. Richard planned to use the tunnel since Thomas was never interested his whereabouts. When Eleanor bought the share, he must have been worried.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“James...” John muttered hesitantly, he squeezed his shoulder. DI McGraw shrugged as if he was a child. John could feel he was crying in silence. The street was empty at least. James didn’t like it if someone would see him while he was crying. “Are you alright? James, please look at me.”

James turned to face him. Those quiet tears caused a sudden clenching in John’s heart. His ocean eyes changed into leads, like storm clouds.

“He waited for me.” James whispered in pain. “I did the same thing, John. Flint said his only regret was... he didn't do something to save Thomas Hamilton when he had the chance. I don’t know if I would have had a chance, but I should have done something. I did quit so easily, I believed them so easily.” James swallowed hard, the lump in his throat getting heavier in each seconds, his chest tightened. His hands clenched in hurtful fists.

John felt bereft and tired. “This can not go on like this. Pull yourself together, DI McGraw.”

James startled. “Why?”

“Freshen up. You look like a dyspeptic tomato. We are going to see Mr Hamilton.”

James opened his mouth, then closed. It was strange since he suddenly seemed horrified. “I can’t.”

“Really?” John said, frustrated. “You are avoiding the inevitable, it does not solve your problems. Don’t do this to yourself. You need to confront him.”

“What if he is hating me?”

“Lord Hamilton never hated his Flint. I don’t think your Hamilton hates you. You should step forward. You should do something.”

James bit his lower lip, his eyes darted away shyly from John and John Silver realized what all Hamiltons had seen in him. The safety and beauty. Even in his pain, the man was breathtaking. He was strong, he was reliable. Flint had tried to change the world because of his lost love. All McGraws had the same core. They all had the same devastating eyes.

“I called my friend, Prof Edward Teach.” James said in haste. “He has strong connections in the government, he could find what really happened to Thomas. He promised me he would find it, but he still didn’t call back.”

“You are wasting your time.” John only said. “You are stalling. Nothing would change the fact. Whatever he will tell you, you will hurt in some way. Would not it be better to learn everything from Thomas rather than a friend? I’ll be in there with you, James.”

James pressed his lips as he nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thomas arched an eyebrow when he found his father and a stranger waiting in front of his door. Maybe, stranger was not a proper term since he had been seen this huge man with the father in his dream. Alfred’s face was pale, the sad thing was his father looked so thin, and small. The man in his childhood had been lanky and tall man, healthy. This silver haired man was the weak shadow of his father’s young-hood.

“Father? What are you doing in here?”

Alfred couldn’t talk, he wasn’t sure what he would suppose to say. As Alfred remained silent, Edward decided to lead. He extended his hand, smiling. Thomas had grown up as a gentleman, he shook the large hand.

“Prof Edward Teach, Thomas. I am your father’s mate. Nice to meet you.”

Thomas blinked as Alfred blushed furiously and started to cough. “I beg your pardon?” He could only be able to say. “What did you say?”

Thomas froze when Edward Teach hugged him tightly, patting his back. “Oh, it’s new. Don’t worry, lad.”

Young Mr Hamilton politely pushed the massive body. “I should be worried, Mr Teach. Because if I am not wrong, I have a mother and she is my father’s mate.”

“Not anymore.” Alfred said weakly.

Thomas stared at him, Alfred gave a tremulous smile. “For the sake of my nerves, father; where is mother and what the hell happened?”

Edward waved his hand. “May we come in? We are tired, young man. I hope you have a guest room.”

“You are staying in _here_?” Thomas didn’t believe what he heard.

“Of course we are staying here. Your father is more tired than me. He needs to rest, where is your guest room?” Edward looked around.

“I...”

“Edward, it’s not a good idea. We shouldn’t disturb Thomas.” Alfred said in a low voice.

“Huh? We need to talk, and we couldn’t do it if we stay in a hotel.” A warning gaze appeared in his dark eyes.

Edward Teach was a large man, intimidating. Thomas was not scared instead of he was intrigued since his hand wrapped around Alfred’s waist, he kept him close to himself and his father leaned to him. He was big, dark-haired, dark eyed guy with a long hair and a spectacular beard. He was tall and proud. All solid muscles. It’s clear that he didn’t want to let Alfred out of his sight while. Thomas also wanted to learn the meaning of his dream. He could feel his father’s nervousness.

“Come in,” He said finally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward placed himself in a chair in the kitchen. He watched Thomas while he was making tea. He tucked Alfred in the bed. His mate so worried and nervous, Edward convince him he would feel better after a nap. Alfred had a stubborn streak, as far as Edward realized from the strained posture of Thomas Hamilton, his son was not so different from him. Thomas taller than Alfred, he had dark blond hair with mesmerizing dark blue eyes like his father. Those chiselled facial features and sleek frame completed the image of a handsome, but wounded man.

Thomas didn’t turn to him, his elegant fingers wrapped around the tea tin. “Who are you?”

“February, 26th 1977 was the most important day in my life. It was my second semester in the college. I stepped in the classroom and I fell in love.”

Thomas turned back this time, he tightly held the tin. “You fell in love.” He repeated absentmindedly.

Edward nodded. “He was sitting alone. He looked so lost and lonely. I sat down on the next chair. He had the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen in my life. I asked his name. Alfred Hamilton. I couldn’t confess my love until our last semester. We had been lovers for a month.”

Thomas looked down at the ornate box. “He left you, didn’t he?”

“Alfred was always skittish. I never understood why he was that shy or why he had such a low self-esteem. He informed me he was going to mate with a girl his family had chosen for him. We argued, but it was also my mistake. I did not make too much effort to prevent his mating. Why don’t you sit down Thomas?”

“I should make the tea.”

“OK.” Edward smiled.

Edward patiently waited as Thomas tried to calm himself. Mr Hamilton carefully measured the water, filling the kettle. He clicked on the kettle, pulling out mugs. During his ceremony, Thomas didn’t talk or look at Edward. When he placed the mugs on the table, Edward stretched his hand, holding Thomas’ fingers lightly. He didn’t wince or object it.

“What happened to him Prof Teach?” His voice was drained. “He was different when I was a child.”

Edward sighed deeply. “Your father had experienced some things that made him sick, Thomas. I think, it started when we seperated. We’re mates. Both of us knew it. His mating with Claire slowly crushed his mind and his soul.”

“Do you know what he did to me?” Thomas said coldly. “He ruined me, destroyed my life. Why are you here? I do not want to be disturbed.”

“He told me.” Edward replied simply.

It was rather cutting like a knife. Thomas had never thought his father confessed his crimes. “What did he tell you?”

“Everything. During the last forty years, I’ve been in love with him. I watched his life. It’s not respectable but I learned every detail about him. He was miscarried, the baby was mine. He thinks his body betrayed him.”

Thomas rubbed his face with his hand, shuddering against the revelation. “Oh my god...” He murmured helplessly. 

Edward squeezed his hand tightly this time. “There is a kind of genetic problem in your line.”

His breath trapped in Thomas’ chest. “A genetic problem?”

“It’s a hereditary situation. Male omegas in your family couldn’t easily breed or giving birth. It’s why your male omegas mated with female omegas. Your father is carrying the gene. It does not absolve his sin, but Alfred has an unhealthy obsession to keep you safe from breeding. He needs professional help, Thomas.”

“What the fuck?” Thomas pulled back his hand. He was getting angry.

“There is no salvation for what he did for you. Your father is not thinking rationally when it comes to you. He tries to press his thoughts, but he still thinks like that. He is obsessed with the idea of keeping you safe. I know I am just a stranger, but I beg you for one thing. Please listen to him, he needs it and we have a such long way for healing.”

“It’s so weird.” Thomas murmured. “You really love the man I hate.I don’t have any connection with him, not anymore.”

“I am sorry.”

“No. You are his mate, you try to protect him. I see. I can’t forgive him. You are an alpha, maybe you can’t understand what I feel. I lost my baby, Prof Teach. Whenever I remember my baby, I just can’t breath.”

“I can’t ask you for forgiveness, I am only asking you to listen to him. That’s all.” Edward said slowly.

“This is not just love. Why? Tell me why?”

Edward pushed his mug. For a moment his face was open, vulnerable. His cheeks faintly blushed. “You father smelled like a chocolate and cinnamon. His smell was shy, warm and sincere. He was not a bad guy, Thomas. He was so beautiful you can’t imagine. He was not the original Lord Alfred Hamilton. Please, don’t look at me like that. My ancestor was Blackbeard. I of course know the curse. They hurt my mate, they took my mate away from me. You know how it feels. They destroyed that soft, gentle young man. He turned into an obsessive sick man.”

“He ruined me in return. The most hurting thing is once I really loved my father.”

“You could have been my son.” Edward said, his dark eyes fixed on somewhere on the wall. “Or he or she could have been your elder sibling. I would have been so proud if you had been my son.”

Thomas stared at him, gulping. “Thank you.”

“It is also guilt,” Edward said tiredly. “Alfred thinks he should have been the one who gave birth to you.”

Thomas sipped from his tea, the heat covered him was good. “He is an omega. You don’t understand us, do you?”

“I tried, and I failed.” Edward said angrily. “I would do everything for him, but how can I do that when I don’t understand something so simple?”

“It’s not simple.” Thomas shook his head. “The instinct is so deep, it is imprinted in our existence. You can’t understand our pain, Prof Teach. You only evolved for fertilizing the recipient. You are not designated for carrying. Evolution gave us an eternal feeling of guilt. We need to having babies, if we can’t we feel insufficient. If our malfunction is the truth, he couldn’t give you an offspring.”

“I don’t care. I only want him to be sane and happy.”

“Then that means you understand more than you think, Prof Teach.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end, finally -sighed-. Thank you so much for all comments, they made me to work, also thank you so much for all reads, kudos and bookmarks. I love you all, I hope you like this final chapter with an epilogue.

_“If we assume, that we are on the verge of some impossible victory here, a truly significant thing - that we assume that is real, and here for the taking, wouldn’t you trade it all to have Thomas Hamilton back again?”_

_Long John Silver_

_'_ Thomas walked into the his guest bedroom. Alfred wasn’t sleeping, he was staring at the ceiling. The only sound in the room was the low humming of outside noises. He wondered for a second what his father was thinking. He actually had never understood the man. However, he was not so sure about himself, either. Could he understand his own actions or thoughts? He might have asked him, if he had been had enough courage. Thomas ran his hand up through his hair. What did Alfred Hamilton really want?

His father looked at him tiredly as he closed the distance between them. “Your mate invaded my kitchen. He strongly believes that you are dying from hunger. Does he always like that?”

Alfred pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning back to the pillow. His eyes wandered around the room. “Like what?”

“Informal? Nosy? Pushy?”

“Yes.” Alfred muttered.

“Are you hungry? I cannot stand if he forced you to do something you don’t want to. Is he not aware of you are in my house?”

“I do apologize behalf of him, Thomas. Edward sometimes oversteps the limits without realizing. I didn’t eat anything after the breakfast. What time is it?”

Thomas checked his watch. “Four. Did you call my mother?”

“For what?” Alfred asked, surprised. “As soon as she learns, my life will turn into hell until she will take whatever she wants. I want to enjoy a few quiet days.”

Thomas shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets in order to prevent wringing them. “Then, give her what she wants. How long have you been with him?”

Alfred arched his blond eyebrows. “Almost forty years in my mind, and two days in reality. For Claire, she has been with several men through our mating. I suppose, she fell in love with the last one. Why don’t you sit down?”

Thomas paused for a second. He finally perched on the bottom of the bed. “How do you feel about it?” He said slowly.

“Relaxed. We never loved each other, Thomas. I tried to recall a time in my life when or where I would have felt something more than a weak connection. I didn’t remember.”

Thomas placed his hand on the light green sheet, crumpling the sharply ironed fabric. “Why are you here, father?” He didn’t look at him.

Alfred pulled his legs into his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees. “I didn’t come here to ask your forgiveness, I know you couldn’t. Would you listen to me?”

“You nearly destroyed my life.” Thomas inhaled in pain. He closed his eyes, pressing his hand harshly on the bed. “It was hate for a long time, but it’s empty now. When I think about you, I can’t feel anything. Do you really think talking about the past would resolve it?”

Alfred pressed his lips together for a moment. He could not change the past, no matter how much regret he felt, he knew his son would never forget. However, Alfred promised himself to do it without Edward’ help. It was the part of his healing.

“No, I don’t think so.” Alfred said in sadness. “Nothing could change our past, but I must tell you.”

Thomas nodded. He was bone tired, drained. The hate had burned out a long time ago. Even hate meant he still had some feelings for his family, but the emptiness he felt, it was the end. You hated the people that you loved. When hate was over when hate is over there should have been nothing to save.

Thomas lifted his head, staring at the same colored eyes. “He won’t leave here until we talk, will he?”

“He is bit stubborn.” Alfred confessed.

“What you did ruin me, physically and mentally. I can not pretend that nothing had happened. I lost my everything, father. My child, my mate, my job, my future. My pain could not disappear miraculously. I give you a chance anyway or the muscle mountain in my kitchen will decide to settle in here.”

“He is not that big.” Alfred muttered.

“I am listening.” Thomas said firmly.

Alfred unfolded his arms, shifting in a restless manner. “I have a hereditary reproductive problem. In fact, most of the male omegas in our family have this condition.” He turned his head to the window. Thomas should have known since he didn’t startle.

“Prof Teach mentioned when you were sleeping.”

“I wish he could keep his mouth shut.” A ghost of a smile touched his lips. “I was fine during your childhood. You have an epilepsy, but it’s controllable so I could keep myself in balance. It was a kind of invisible pressure in my head. Your physician warned me you were not sick, but you have the recessive gene and they still didn’t know a lot of things about our problem.”

Thomas swallowed hard, trying to remove the lump in his throat. “You think my irregular cycles related with it?”

“I wish I knew. Did Edward mention about my baby?” Thomas nodded silently. “I was informed the reason was my genetics. When you left the home, found a risky job and lived alone, I still had some control on my mind even when you gave up using your medical bracelet. You were engaged with Peter. There was no risk for breeding.”

Thomas snorted. “I’ve always wondered why you chose Peter. Now, I can see. You wanted to use his weakness.”

“I didn’t want to be like him, I mean the first Lord Alfred Hamilton. I even hated my name. I failed. I should have kept myself together. I couldn’t. When... when Peter said you broke of your engagement, and you had been in a relationship with an alpha named James McGraw, I lost my control. It slipped away from me. I was always obsessed about your health, about your safety. However, I never thought my son would have been the cursed one. I am sorry, Thomas. I wish you could have had a better father than me.”

“You didn’t speak to me. I was kidnapped from my flat.” Thomas said through his clenched teeth. The anger swept over him again. “You could have spoken to me. You could have...forget about it. All of the anger and pain I suffered. Did you ever think that how outrageous was your idea?”

Alfred couldn’t look at him. “It was not my idea.”

“Nice.” Thomas said sarcastically. “So who was the genius?”

“Peter. He told me he loved you, and he wanted you back. I accepted. I should have kept you in safe. I couldn’t save my mind from it. He assured us everything was normal while you were in there. Peter and Dr Rogers guaranteed you were good, but you were in a very hard process. I believed him. Two months later, I was called by a worried hospital staff. I made the wrong decision, and it cost you greatly.”

Thomas laughed in pain. “Why did you not visit me in there? Why did you not see my situation with your own eyes?”

“I trusted him!” Alfred cried. “He looked so much in love with you.” Alfred pressed his hand on his eyes. His stomach churned, he was nauseated.

“For God’s sake.” Thomas breathed angrily, he was realized he was sitting motionless for several minutes. “Peter didn’t love me. He only loved the idea of having me. He liked to think I was in his debt. Even if I didn’t meet James, I would have left him anyway. I loved you when I was a child. Why did you ruin everything? You were a good father. Why did the fuck you change? ”

Thomas stood up. His words had been trembled at the end. He walked to the door. Alfred wanted to cry, he hated himself. He was panicking, and he would withdrawn. Alfred Hamilton knew his nature. So hard words for a creature who was born for being a parent. Children would have been his destiny, instead of he had lost his most cherished one.

“I never lived.” Alfred said in a daze. His voice stopped Thomas. “From the day I was born, I was expected to be one of the worst, because the seed was in my soul. I wanted to be an astronomer. Have I ever told you?”

“No.” Thomas murmured.

“My parents didn’t allow me. I can’t drive. They didn’t allow me to have a license. I don’t even have a job.”

“You are the head of the family.” Thomas reminded.

“I am not. I am a handsome dummy for the show. I was only a valuable asset before they learned my body was useless. Then, I didn’t have any value. My biggest success was born as the first, and the name of the man I hated was given to me. You have every right to despise me, but I didn’t know another way to raising a child. I’ve never been powerful, I never been strong. I should never have had a child. I thought I was protecting my son, and I was stupid. This is me, Thomas. The weak, obsessive coward, still I fought with Lord Hamilton’s shadow through my life.”

“It will never be the same.”

“Yes.” Alfred replied in defeat. “I am struggling to control my idée fixe.”

“What do you really feel?”

“The idea grained in my mind. I should have protected you from breeding or my son would die. I should have kept you safe whatever the price is. A man can survive from a lot of things, but how can I escape from my own mind?”

“You can’t.” Thomas said barely, facing him. “You threatened me to hurt him, removed me from the family. You gave me money to keep my mouth shut. I was safe according to your mind, wasn’t I? Hiding in a small village.”

“After I found you in the hospital, I was terrified. He could have hurt you.”

“He could have hurt James. Why didn’t you tell me?” Thomas slowly understood his father’s style of thinking. It was damaged, however, it was serviceable.

“It would not have made any difference.”

“When I was gone, Peter should have been given up about James. You tried to save us by brutally destroyıng our lives. If I came back from the center in one piece with my disrupted bond, you would never think indifferently. It’s cruel, but I am afraid of myself now. ” Thomas said flatly.

“Then, my eyes never be opened. I would have thought he was cared about you. You don’t need to be afraid of yourself, you did nothing wrong.”

“I am afraid of...because I understand you, in a kind of creepy way. You sacrificed your son to save his life. You are not a coward father, you are just a cold-blooded bastard. You maybe hate your ancestor, but part of him still lives in you.”

“I am not him!” His breath caught his lungs. Thomas’ lips curved into a sad smile.

“Last ten years, I first hated you, then any feeling about you erased. I dreamed the day we would face, I would tell you how I really felt about you. I always thought you would deny everything. You are in here, in my house. You accepted what you had done, and I realized that you saved James’ life. Do you think it is fair?”

“It’s not.” Alfred murmured, he didn’t lower his head, he stared at him.

The eyes of a father he’d just confessed the crime against his own son. They had shared those phenomenal dark blue eyes. Alfred had already been accepted, his son would never forgive him. He did not deserve forgiveness, but there was a slight chance that Thomas could understand his father’s blind way to protect his child.

Thomas wondered whether this new bold man had created by Edward Teach or not. Blackbeard was a force to be reckoned with. Thomas slightly worried about it, too. He had met several alphas in his life. Some of them had been powerful only in their appearance, some of them were....like James, he had the power of a hurricane or Vane had the appeal of a wild creature but Edward Teach constructed from a sole power.

As an omega, Thomas knew their emphatic skills was congenital, but it would be sharpened when they were parents. So Alfred should have been more emphatic than him, however, he was not. It was also widely known that the skill could be damaged if an omega did lose his baby. Both old and young Hamilton had a warped sense of emotions.

 “Do you think it will change something?”

“No.”

“Does Peter know I am here?”

“I never told him, yet, I am not sure. Edward had found a tag on your medical file. He said there were two different versions, public one was censored, no records for the center. Only one person could do it.”

“I should ask why your mate was interested my medical file, but the tag is more alarming than his unnecessary curiosity.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DI McGraw and DS Silver gave a collective sigh as they got out from the temporary station. It was not easy to save themselves from Madi Silver’s carefully managed inquisition. They finally volunteered to question Mary Read. Madi was worried, she thought Manderly and Bonny were not enough experienced. DI McGraw sent them to fetch the bottles in Guthrie’s office. James was struggling with his key ring. He took a deep breath as he unlocked his car’s door.

“You’re mated to the most dangerous woman I’ve ever met in my life.”

“Don’t tell me.” John muttered. “How are you feeling?”

John took the key from his hand, he didn’t object. He couldn’t focus anyway. James got in the car, buckled his seat belt. He waited John settling himself on the driver’ seat.

“Not good. A part of me is dying to see him, the other part of me is scared. Why am I scared, John?” James said honestly.

John tried to fight of his grin, he failed. His lips pulled into a lop-sided smirk. He was amused, but there was a shade of dark in his eyes.

“You are going to see the man you have not seen for many years. You are afraid of his reaction.”

“I am afraid of my reaction.” James murmured.

“I can suggest, just put on a face and pretend to be someone you are not. It won’t work. We don’t know fear when we are born. Fear is something that taught us later in our life. However, we are also born with some fears, they are imprinted in our genes such as afraid of darkness.”

“Are you afraid of dark?” James coughed to clear his dry throat.

“Are you not? Humans are always afraid of the dark, James. We discovered the fire to control it million years ago. Darkness is always with us, we carry it to everywhere.  It’s why we have mates. They bring light to the darkness in our souls. Madi changed my life, she enlightened my darkness. It is with me, and it will never leave me, but I can control it as long as I have my mate.”

“Are you trying to say I can’t control myself?” James perplexed, looking at John nervously.

“James McGraw had lost his control over himself when Thomas Hamilton disappeared from his life. You are not noticed, but your control has been slipping away for years. You are angrier, more frustrated and more impatient now. You are surrendering your darkness, James. You are an alpha, you can’t be alone, you are not designed for it. You have such power, you need to direct it carefully.”

James tried to ignore the heat covering his face. He was aggravated further since John was right and it would not help him to solve his problem. John did never let things go, it was in his nature as a tracker.

“So the solution is to get my mate back?” James asked sarcastically.

“The solution is to deal with your feelings, DI McGraw.” John pointed. “Do you really want him back?”

He should have been answered immediately, he surprised himself when he paused. “Yes. I missed him so much.”

“He would not be the same person you knew.”

“I am not sure I knew him.” James said. “I didn’t know he had an epilepsy. Why didn’t he tell me?”

“What is the weakest part of you?”

“What? Am I in a job interview?”

“Answer it, James.” John Silver said, tapping his fingers on the wheel.

“Anger.” James replied finally. He felt himself slowly drained. John was a stubborn bastard, a Pittbull with a bone.

“You are an alpha, this is the weakest thing about you. Anger doesn’t count, it is a personality problem.” John smiled. “Thomas Hamilton is an omega who wants to be a someone in caste-based system. He doesn’t want to be looked sick while everyone in the world is evaluated him as a fragile creature. It’s so simple. So simple that you can’t even understand.”

“He did not want to be appear weak.” DI McGraw said carefully.

“He was falling in love with you, James. He should have wanted to be a worthy mate of you. Don’t judge him because of that.”

“I never judged him.” James tiredly. “I am exhausted.”

They flinched when James’ mobile started to ring. He pulled out it from his pocket, showing the screen to John.

“Hennessy.”

“Go on, reply.” John muttered.

James flipped on. “Sir?” He was worried, he called Hennessy an hour ago. He asked him to search about Peter Ashe.

“We have a problem, James.” Hennessy said flatly.

“What happened, Sir?” He shifted restlessly on his seat.

“How close are you to solving the case?”

“Very close.”

“Then, do it and leave the village. Peter Ashe vanished from the grid three days ago. No one could reach him. His bank accounts are empty. My request for his whereabouts stirred a lot of waters. I do not want you to get in trouble. They didn’t tell me, but I’ve heard he had been taken some files with him. Heads will rolled and you are in the middle of the road. Did you see Thomas? Is he really your Thomas Hamilton?”

James took a deep breath. “Thank you, Sir. I didn’t confirm whether he is him or not. I am going to see him.”

“Good luck. James you should be careful. Ashe had been most likely ran from country, but no one knows anything. I don’t trust him.”

“Me either.” James muttered.

John looked at him as he finished his talk. “So?”

“Ashe had been disappeared.”

“Shit.” John blinked. It wasn’t a good news. “What do you think?”

“I think our killer found a way to escape.”

“We can’t prove he’s a killer. Not enough evidence.”

“I know.” James said sullenly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Read greeted them with a smiling face. She was plain, this would be the word explaining her appearance; plain. John had met Mrs Guthrie and Eleanor. He wondered what Richard Guthrie had found in that woman. However, there had been a female pirate in 18th century. She and Anne Bony had been the most famous and only convicted female pirates. Her store was different than Hamilton’s. It was old and dusty. Her family owned a distillery, they were famous in the past. Read distillery had still some customers, but they were mostly old people. James noticed the sealed bottles from known brands. Mary Read had been forced to comply with the era. John scratched his nose to prevent his sneeze. The smell was prickling his olfactory senses.

James offered his hand, her handshake was strong and dry. James noticed the another word for her, dry.

“How can I help you gentlemen?”

“DI McGraw and DS Silver, Ms Read. We are here for asking questions about Mr Guthrie’s death.”

Mary tugged a hair behind her ear. She wasn’t smiling anymore. She looked up at them. Her eyes were brown, dark, muddy brown. Nothing was special about her, but Guthrie must have seen something in their young-hood.

John left his senses free. She wasn’t scared. Her breath was even. Lying caused stress, stress resulted a sequence of subtle changes in body. The first one was dry throat. She didn’t clear her throat or swallow hardly. A liar wanted to escape from the situation. Their eyes usually scanned around the environment for the closest exit. Mary stared at them. She was either a perfect liar or she was innocent.

“Poor Maryanne and Eleanor. It’s very sad.” She shook her head emphatically.

“Who killed him, Ms Read?” James asked it directly.

“Richard was cooperating with dangerous people. It was obvious that one day it will bite him.”

“Who were they? Ned Low?”

Mary Read suddenly sighed. “Ned Low is an idiot. A ferocious and greedy waste of space. If Low was killed him, there would be blood and mayhem in everywhere. There was not, was it?”

“No, there was not.” James admitted. “What do you really think?”

“Richard was changed in last months. He was cagey and anxious. When a man constantly looks at his back, he is in trouble. It sometimes is hard to maintain your pride, DI McGraw. I was worried about him. The man I knew was a proud and arrogant man, the man he turned was...a faint copy of himself.”

“Could someone have blackmailed him?” John offered.

“I wish I knew.” Mary Read muttered, her eyes fixed on them. It was disturbing. She was waiting the question, and she wouldn’t lie on it.

“Mrs Guthrie-Vane said you had an affair with her father.”

“She is such a child.” Mary laughed. “It’s not a secret, DS Silver. The funny thing though, she still has a grudge about it. It was even before her birth. Richard had a several affairs at the beginning. He didn’t do it after he decided he loved his mate.”

“Mr Guthrie was shot, but the autopsy revealed he was also poisoned with Colchicine.”

Mary Read winced this time. “Poison?” Her eyes widened as what they really wanted to know. “You think I gave him a poison? Because of an affair had ended thirty years ago? Are you mad?”

“Richard Guthrie always drank after his dinner, and he always bought his bottle from you.” James said with a serious expression on his handsome face.

“It’s true, Richard bought the bottles from me, but they were not our products. He liked to think he had exquisite tastes.” Mary snorted. “His father had never drunk other than Read brand. I found a company in London, they delivered Richard’ drink monthly. Six bottles in a package. I gave them in a box, sealed bottles. Richard never bought an opened box. You can ask, Mr Scott.”

“What is the company’s name? Do you have the invoices?”

“The name is Venus. I of course keep the invoices. Do you want their copies? I always get copies of my expenses.”

John looked at her with a new respect. “It would be helpful, Ms Read. How did you find the company?”

“I am not very experienced about big city life. Pastor Lambrick’s nephew works in some corporation, they own the Venus. Pastor called his nephew, he helped me and we established an agreement.”

“When?” James asked as he pulled out his mobile. It was just a reflex. He lowered his head, flipped through the gallery for finding Peter Ashe’s picture.

“Two years ago. Before that, Eleanor bought his drink online. They had argued, and Richard had been angry. He had wanted to punish Eleanor, so he had come to my shop.”

“Have you ever see him, Ms Read?” James showed the picture. She leaned forward to see, narrowing her eyes. She had been recognized him since her eyes sparkled.

“Yes. Pastor Lambrick’s nephew, George had visited his uncle six months ago. The man was with him. George introduced him as the manager of Venus. He was a pleasant gentleman. He said local distilleries were slowly extinct.”

James took a deep breath, he shared a glance with John. “Can we get these invoices?”

Mary nodded. “Wait a second.” She turned to the computer placed on her desk. The printed papers accumulated on the tray. “There is still a box, DI McGraw. Richard couldn’t buy his last delivery. What will I do with them?”

“It would be better if you give them to us, Ms Read.” John said.

When they were outside, John was carrying the box, and James had the printed invoices. “Pastor Lambrick.” James muttered.

“Yeah. Pastor Lambrick.” John replied in a low voice. “I have an idea.”

“I am afraid, I have the same idea.”

“And Peter Ashe is MIA.”

“Get in the car.” James said. He was exasperated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pastor John Lambrick was surprisingly a young man. He was tall, had light hair and light eyes. He could be evaluated as handsome if you didn’t mind the sour expression on his face. He offered them tea and hopeless looking sandwiches. The law enforcement politely denied, introduced themselves, placing on the old chairs covered with pale green velvet. John Silver was allergic to velvet. John crossed his arms on his chest, he didn’t want to touch the fabric.

“It’s terrible. Murder is a sin.” Lambrick murmured.

“We are very close to catch the killer.” James said, he smiled wolfishly.

“Really? It’s a good news. I don’t like to think a monster is living with us.”

“What do you think about the village?”

Lambrick slightly tilted his head. His eyes were reflecting an intelligent man. He extended his hand to take the fine bone china. His hand didn’t waver. “Malice. Hatred. Greed. Envy. You can find all of these in Lonela. Do you like reading Agatha Christie, DS Silver?”

John bemused, but he nodded anyway. “I am an officer, we all love to read Agatha Christie.”

“Miss Marple is my favorite. She was an old spinster who lived in the same village through her life. However, she had seen the questionable sides of humans so she had examples. Eleanor and Richard shared the greed, Mary Read is a fine example of envy. Vane lives basically on hatred, malice is the name of Maryanne Guthrie.”

“Lust?” John asked, his voice was barely audible.

Lambrick sipped his tea. “Thomas Hamilton.” He said simply.

James stiffened. “What does it mean?” He almost hissed.

“I misunderstood. Thomas Hamilton is not a lustful person, but he induces lust. They are trying to repress, you could see in their eyes. Hunger.”

“What about you?” James said coldly. The tone in his voice prickled the hairs on John’s arms.

“He is sad.” Lambrick paused for a moment. “They come to me asking for forgiving their sins, cleaning their souls. Thomas Hamilton never denied when I asked him to help as he never came to confess his sins. What would you think about him?”

“He is better than everyone in this village?” James suggested through his clenched teeth.

“He accepted whatever he’s, a long time ago, detective. Mr Hamilton doesn’t think like the others. They don’t accept their weaknesses, they always find excuses. If Mr Hamilton was sinned, he would not deny it, and he didn’t need me for forgiveness. He would do it by himself. Guthrie was afraid of him because of this. A man with the power to accept his weakness is a dangerous man since he could learn from his mistakes.”

“You respect him.” John explained. “So Richard Guthrie didn’t like him.”

“I respect strength.” Lambrick replied mildly. “Richard had grown up with certain rules. He didn’t like when someone challenged his authority as an alpha. When an alpha gets old in a wolf pack, young ones instinctively challenge for his place. Eleanor had begun to do it. When Richard couldn’t control her, he wanted to show his authority to weaker ones. He had assumed Thomas Hamilton was weak because he’s an omega. He was wrong. Maryanne told me Richard had called his father.”

“He called _Lord Hamilton_?” James didn’t believe what he heard. His hands tightly wrapped around the arm rests. Now, he could kill Richard Guthrie if he had not already been dead.

Lambrick shrugged. “The man, Lord Hamilton had not given the reaction Richard had wanted. His son was not Mr Richard Guthrie’s business, and leave him alone or he would have to face his wrath.”

James blinked, he couldn’t speak. Lambrick’s eyes drifted up to met his, watching him dispassionately. What would he say? Well done, Lord Hamilton? The quietness in the room was disturbing. There was a large window behind the chair where Pastor was sitting on. Sun rays filled the room, dust particles was flying around them. James was aware of he should say something. It was all too much to process, the Lord Hamilton had defended and protected his son? His son had not been the perfect son to him. He was a failure in his mighty eyes. Pastor Lambrick was still watching him, hands folded on his lap. Seconds turned into a minute in silence. Why the fuck John did not say something?

John finally cleared his throat. “We spoke with Ms Mary Read. She said she bought Mr Guthrie’s drinks from the company that you found.”

Pastor Lambrick twisted his lips. “I don’t approve alcohol. Mary needed money for her shop to stand. Guthrie could have paid the expensive bills. I didn’t know anything about distilleries so I called my nephew, George. He works in a large corporation. He mentioned about this fancy company a few times.”

“Mr Hamilton threatened, Mr Guthrie.” James said slowly.

“I heard it. Richard had acted like an idiot. Mr Hamilton has every right to be angry since his father had visited him after Richard called. I suppose they don’t have a warm relationship.”

James didn’t say you have no idea. Lord Hamilton visited his son. Where the world was going to? It must have been embarrassing for Thomas, finding his estranged father in front of his door.

“I also felt myself guilty.” Lambrick added in hesitance.

“Why?”

“George works for Hamilton Corporation. I knew who is Mr Hamilton’s father because George had told me. It slipped from my mouth, and Guthrie found a way to reach him. I should have been apologized to Thomas Hamilton, but I was ashamed.”

“Does your nephew visit you regularly?”

“George? No. He usually calls me and chats about the life in London. He is a little preening peacock.” However, he said the last words with affection.

“What is his job in Hamilton corporation?” John was excited.

The light haired Pastor looked sheepish for a second. “I should have kept my mouth shut. George is in a highly regarded position, he is Lord Hamilton’ PA.”

James inhaled a surprised breath. “Ms Read mentioned the company’s manager visited here with your nephew six months ago.”

“Yes. George frequently murmured he was important. Do you believe in gut feelings, DI McGraw?”

“Sometimes. Why do you ask?”

“My gut feeling said the man was dangerous. I was feeling uncomfortable than I’ve ever felt before. He seemed he was nonchalant, but he asked subtle questions about everyone. He acted like an interrogator.  I warned George, he should be careful around him.”

“Do you think he listened to you?”

Lambrick bit his lower lip. “No. I don’t think so.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John climbed on the car. He wildly gestured as he ignited the engine. “Peter Ashe poisoned him. He was also watching Thomas Hamilton via Lambrick’s nephew and the Pastor. It is worst than I thought. Who is Peter Ashe by the way? Kaiser Schoze?”

James surrendered himself into a fit of laughter. He was delighted. John was excited and he didn’t think to ask until now. “Peter Ashe was Thomas’ superior in MI-5. He’s a head of section. Apparently, Mr Ashe is a kind of obsessive ex-fiance. Thomas left him when we met.”

“Holly shit.” John muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thomas Hamilton had been retreated in his bedroom. He was lying on his bed, eyes were closed. The room was cold, it cooled his inner heat a little. He had been dozed off in anxiety without realizing for an hour.

His eyes snapped open, startling. The dream was so lucid, so vivid. So colorful. James was with him in the dream. It wasn’t erotic, it was heartbreaking. Thomas felt himself dazed, disturbed by the pooling tears. They were in London again, in their little flat. They were older, there were more whites in their hair. James was little stiffed since his father was in their living room, but he didn’t do anything to kill him. The strange thing was Alfred Hamilton was sitting on the carpet, besides a toddler. He lectured the girl how Hamilton omegas would conquer the world someday while the girl was chewing a stuffed animal toy. Thomas sensed in his cells the black haired girl had not either his or James’ genes, but he loved her unconditionally. He was even shaken by the depth of his feeling towards her.

Thomas was so lost in his own thoughts,  pressing his lips tightly. He needed to think. The things, his father shared, it was too much to digest.  A storm was brewing he could feel it. He slumped into his bed,  clenching and unclenching his hands. His bedroom smelled lavender and clean sheets. He was beginning to see more clearer than the past. He had never been supposed he had owed something to his father. However, what he had done saved James.

Peter could have destroyed everything that James valued. His career, his family, his self-preservation. Alfred Hamilton also protected his son’s life. Thomas didn’t know why Peter had never reached him, but the tag on his file meant that he was following him. As long as Thomas was alone and had a quiet life, Peter must have been satisfied. Thomas groaned, pressing his hands into his eyes. He hadn’t realized they had been in such danger until now. He had underestimated Peter’s feelings for him. For the record, it was not good for his self-esteem either.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. He sighed. “Come in.”

Edward Teach was carrying a tray, filled with a plate and a steaming mug. “Omelette and tea. Alfred said you don’t like mushrooms, so I didn’t put it.”

Thomas nodded. “Thank you. You can leave it on the desk, Prof Teach.”

Edward placed the tray. He looked around. “You may have to leave the village.”

“I can guess. Lord Hamilton mentioned you had found a tag on my medical file. Why are you interested in?”

“Someone very dear to me requested it, Thomas.”

“Who?”

“How are you feeling?” Teach dodged the question without his usual finesse.

“I don’t understand.” Thomas quirked one blond eyebrow, wondering what Edward Teach were up to.

“You are restless, your skin is hot and I saw scratch marks in your arms. You are going to go into heat, craving your mate.”

“It’s impossible, Prof. Teach. Our bond disrupted a long time ago.” Thomas said coldly.

“There is still a bond between you and James. You are confused since you are feeling him, aren’t you?”

Thomas stared at him, bewildered. “How could you know?”

“If I were a cruel man, I would only say it is just your imagination, but I am not. You are feeling your mate because he is here.”

Thomas blinked in shock, clutching the sheet as if it was an anchor to the reality. “What did you just _say_?”

“James and his team were sent here to investigate Richard Guthrie’s death. He was the one who found the inconsistencies in your file. James called me to search it.”

Thomas breathed slowly. “Did you...did you send my real file to him?”

“Not yet. I would like to ask whether you want to tell by yourself or not.”

“He could hurt...” Thomas was cold, he went rigid against the probability. The air trapped in his lungs.

Edward smiled at him, his face softened. “Truth is a strange thing, young man. It has a tendency to resurface. Don’t worry, I can protect my mate.”

“Why should it be my decision?” Thomas whispered.

“It is your body, your past and your future. Neither James McGraw nor Alfred Hamilton have any rights on you. You are a free man.”

“You are the only one who thinks like that.” Thomas said, his handsome face distorted with sadness.

“The qualifications we give such endorsements are in fact fake values acquired by society’ pressure, Mr Hamilton.”

Thomas huffed. “The sinister sarcasm of your academic background shows its hue, Prof Teach. Realizing this could change those fake qualifications? No, then we all have to live with those.”

“It’s not my academic background, it’s my pirate roots, young man. Just one hundred years ago, the society firmly believed omegas should not have worn trousers. The same rules dictated that omegas, both males and females should not have had a right to vote or had a job. Because of the some brave men and women you have a right to vote or having a job now.”

Thomas replied after a minute of glancing each other with an unsettling silence. “Are you aware of my father doesn’t have a driving license since his family didn’t allow him? While this is the case, how things may have changed?”

Edward actually laughed. “Can you drive a car?”

It was an awkward moment, but Thomas nodded in anyway. “Yes.”

“Alfred doesn’t do a lot of things as a concept. He frequently found a refuge in the excuse of my family did not allow it. He could have had if he wanted. His weakest point is he always prefers the easiest way. Do you know your father sometimes has a trouble for distinguishing to right from left? He had difficulty with solving the vector problems in physics when we were in the college. He is afraid of driving because of it and I am glad he doesn’t have a license. However, he used the excuse card, and his reputation remained intact. I suppose it’s a familial trait.”

“What do you blame us for?” Thomas frowned.

“Nothing.” Edward said, smiling. “No one is guilty for a sin that he has not tested yet, Thomas.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John gave the signal as he turned to the right. They were close to Thomas Hamilton’ house. John raised an eyebrow when he saw the parked black Land Rover. Thomas Hamilton had a white vintage Toyota.

“It seems Mr Hamilton has a guest.”

James watched the SUV for a moment, narrowing his eyes. The car was familiar, the old Defender. He sucked a sharp breath. Prof Teach had an old black Land Rover Defender with the same license plate.

“Why is he here?” He muttered in haste.

“Who?” John asked tentatively. He parked their car, a bit far away from the Hamilton’ house.

“Teach!” James hissed.

John stared at him, intensely. “Are you sure?”

“It’s his car. He didn’t call me and he is in his house!”

“We are going to find out in minutes. Do you need sometime?”

James shook his head. “No. I am fine.”

“Are you nervous?” John gave him half-smile.

“Of course I am nervous, Silver. I am going to see my mate.” James snapped as he got himself out from the car.

James’ heart raced as they walked to the house. His hands were slightly shaking with anticipation. He felt himself powerless as if his legs had made from jelly. He wished he could have had a precognition abilities to see what would be happened when they finally met. James slowed down, John imitated him without a comment. John’ presence gave him a little confidence.

James lightly touched his back. DI McGraw frowned, but he stopped in anyway. “How are you really feeling, James?”

“If I say I don’t feel much anything, I feel like numb, do you condemn me?”

John Silver shook his head. “No, never.”

“It’s like...hearing about your dead childhood pet. You would feel a pang of regret and deep sadness.” His eyes fixed on the house. For a moment, he wished he could have had a chance take back those words. It may have sounded everything was died a long time ago.

Thomas’ house built with light brown bricks, it looked well-kept. The trims lined around the little garden was white colored, it was clear Mr Hamilton repainted them in every year.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Thomas entered the kitchen, Lord Alfred Hamilton was in there, sitting alone and staring at his folded hands in silence. Thomas did not call him. He walked towards to the fridge, opened and took the ice cream box. He found two spoons from the drawers as he put the box on the table with the spoons.

“What is it?” Alfred asked without looking at him.

“Chocolate ice cream. Best comfort food in the world. Perhaps, we can share it...as an omega father and son that in trouble?”

Alfred raised his head, smiling. “Why not?”

Thomas dug his spoon into the dark chocolate hill, tasted it and licked the spoon. “I like raspberry too.”

“Melon and vanilla.” Alfred said.

Thomas sighed. “Mother hates it. You always bought melon because I loved it when I was a child. I did not eat melon for years.”

“Me too.” They glanced at each other. Thomas’s lips curled into a shy smile.

“There is a one in the fridge. Would you want to eat, dad?”

Alfred’ heart clenched as his son called him dad. He was struggling but at least he gave him a small smile.“I’d love to.”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was in blur for James. He knocked the door and the door was opened by a blond haired beautiful man. Time was stopped as they stared each other. James did not know what he would have to say.

“James...?” Thomas he could only be able to say, James did not remember how he threw himself and hugged the man he loved in silence.

Then, his fingers downed into soft blonde hair, Thomas realized in daze, his mate pulled him forward, falling feather touching of James’ lips on his, it was still not a kiss. It was an hesitant waiting of approval. Thomas hummed something nonsense, feeling the light pressure of those firm, curved lips, he couldn’t talk. He was finally safe, he was covered by strength and the pleasant scent of his mate. James’ breath hitched a little, but he didn’t move away. He kept holding Thomas, his fingers twitched on Thomas’ hair. Their final union after ten years was a heartbreaking scene to watch. There was still a gap between their bodies, even though James McGraw held his mate tightly, wrapping an arm around his slender body. It must be his decision. Thomas Hamilton must decide their fate.

James knew there were such things needed to discuss in the future, but first thing was first. He finally found his mate. The man whom his essence mixed with his soul, living in his blood, never leaving him. He knew he had never forgiven up to loving Thomas Hamilton. Now, DI McGraw understood what Captain Flint had been feeling when he had had Thomas Hamilton in his arms back again. It was the rushing wind of freedom, even if they were in a prison, it was the soothing lullaby of a mother ceasing the nightmares, Thomas was the first drop of water after crawling in a desert in the days, manna of heaven. He was the Captain Flint’s half of his soul, the lost piece of the puzzle. When it placed on his heart, they were completed again.

James held him in silence, feeling his warm breath on his cheeks. Whatever Thomas would decide, his wish would be the command. Thomas closed his eyes, he already had been noticed everything was in his hands now. He was a free man. His long fingers traced the sharp features on James’ face without seeing as if he was blind and trying to recognize a stranger. He considered for a moment what if the waiting kiss was a penance of something? A cry of forgiveness? It was strange, when he finally understood nothing was simple as alpha and omega. He was the powerful one, the weakest link in the evolution, but would not it always be? A chain was just as strong as its weakest link. He spent his last ten years in dormancy like plant to protect itself. It was a strategy in nature. A part of biological cycle. He was hibernating through the season. He was ready to see the sun. Plants and trees did it to protect themselves through the winter, but Thomas lost the spring. He was hibernating through the summer, best years of his life. He woke up in the autumn, when the nature turned into gold yellow and copper red. However, autumn had its own magnificent beauty, nature was consciously smarter than the beasts of her cloak, humankind. Nature knew how it left the things behind, and preparing itself for a new beginning.

Now, in this living room, in his mate’s arms, Thomas Hamilton had enough power to destroy lives. With one of his words, he could release the vicious storm named James Flint. It was his choice. His power and freedom and Lord Thomas Hamilton, the man who had suffered in the hands of bigotry and blind faith in the different era would have never been chosen the easiest way. He had his blood in his veins. That frightening strength. History knew what it would happen if James Flint left alone without his Thomas. Lord Alfred had tasted it, but his father was not the same Alfred Hamilton.  

Thomas opened his eyes, deep dark blue met with cloudy ocean. He took James’ chin lightly, looking at him. He wanted to say so many things as the words dried in his mouth. Was it too late? Edward had been sure their bond had not completely disrupted. It was a miracle, or it was just the vigor and tenacity of their love. It might have been sleeping in years, but it was still in there, in their minds, in their cells. It was the day this plant wanted to bloom, wanted to stretch his arms towards the sun. Summer was gone and autumn had just begun.

Thomas leaned forward, pressed his lips against James’. There was a moment of hesitancy, then James kissed him back. It was slow, but steady. Thomas felt his fingers tangled tightly in his hair. James deepened the kiss. The arm around him pulled Thomas against the firm body, the gap between them finally closed.

James wanted to hold him in there forever, kissing him, smelling his heady scent. That moment, aside from the desire, was a significant realization how much he needed Thomas Hamilton. They of course did not cut from the same fabric, however, they completed each other in a strange, mysterious way. James McGraw and Thomas Hamilton, the seventh namesakes, connected each other with a remorse of a man who had lived centuries ago. The feeling of wholeness, grasping the idea of being one again. James held the feeling with his all strength as he kissed Thomas. There was no need for words. When Thomas had been cupped his chin, kissed him willingly, he had been made a choice with his free will. It was James’ time to answer. He could choose the way of Flint. He knew he would learn dreadful things, it was coming. He did not have a chance to dodge. The past would be significant if he was insistent about it, but unnecessary stubbornness might be ended with certain separation. He was not ready for it.

The problem was he was not sure what he should think and choose. He had been educated for being the strong, controlling and domineering one. Surrender was not easy, understanding the fact that this slender man had the actual power. Thomas Hamilton, he could have bent, but he could have never been broken, the omega; the lowest in the totem pole was keeping enough capacity to destroy entrenched rules. Just like his ancestor. Lord Hamilton’s demise had led to the opening of the floodgates, unleashed the uncontrollable power. James Flint had been so close to ruin civilization because of him. The twist of fate had prevented him, it had been love that made him fail. Long John had loved his mate, and betrayed Flint. The thought suddenly hit James, leaving him cold. Even the soft insistence on his lips did not delete the sudden uneasiness.

He had been thought he had found a probability to clear the curse, but begging for forgiveness would not be enough. Nothing would change, if he could not change himself. Captain Flint had wanted to undo the clock, he wanted to get back in time but it was impossible. Time was a linear torment, not a a circle where you could draw back your starting point. Tiniest moment in time when man made a decision, no one could take back their decision after a second. The eternal struggle of their species, which one was the true decision? Staying in the same frame? It was the easiest path. Shadowing himself behind the illusion of wanting forgiveness? Still it was easy, but there was still a way, he could accept the challenge. He could give up hiding in safety of erected walls around him. He could surrender, and learn.

He thought he could stay kissing Thomas through the day as he finally relaxed, allowing Thomas to guide him, surrounding him with his warmth. The omega in Thomas Hamilton sensed the fractional change in his mate’s posture, James’ instinctive resistance against his power resolved, melting away.

Thomas pulled back from their kiss, staring at him. James leaned into him for initiating a kiss again, Thomas gently turned his head, James’ lips only brushed the corner of his lips. DI McGraw’s eyes turned into dark greens, his face flushed and freckles on his skin came to the surface. Thomas did not care about the people in his living room, looking at them. His hands dropped on James’ chest as James breathed shallowly. It was hard to have someone sensed the changing emotions, but Thomas smiled softly, waiting.

_“Accept and surrender, Captain Flint.” His mind warned._

He took a deep breath. “I am sorry.” James said slowly. “I am sorry to leave you alone, Lord Thomas Hamilton. The only thing I'm ashamed of in my life is that I didn't do something to save you when I had the chance. That instead, I listened to Miranda. Then I changed for revenge, nothing fixed my thirst of blood. Forgive me, Thomas. Forgive me for I had a chance and I did not use it.”

For a moment, Thomas felt himself dizzy. The words touched a hidden place in his core, a hurtful pulling. He had been waiting those words for centuries. It was almost like a disintegration and reuniting of his soul. Now, he knew Lord Hamilton had waited his James to save him in Bethlem, and he had never expressed his feelings after he had found him again just as he had never blamed him for anything. Thomas had never felt anger towards him, but there was always a disappointed confusion in his soul. One mistake led to another, and another without realizing there was a mistake.

“James...” He whispered as James’s hand covered his.

“I don’t know what happened ten years ago.” He heard Alfred Hamilton breathed harshly. “I did the same, I listened to the others. I did not fight for you. I don’t think I deserve your forgiveness, but I am here if you accept me.”

Something flamed in blue eyes, it was not there in minutes ago. It was getting alive. It was odd at the same time, since the alpha core of him was so pleased by the reaction. It could have evaluated as a challenge, Thomas’ posture and the expression in his eyes. However, James’ beast almost was going to purr and lay on back, wagging the absent tail for scratching its belly. Maybe, the beast finally was just happy to reunite with his mate.

Thomas stared at James, his hand was still cupping by those strong fingers. “You’ve always forgiven.” He said in a low voice.

James tilted his head, gulping nervously. “It doesn’t mean that you’ll welcome my existence in your life again.”

“A wise man said I am a free man, and I could make my decisions by myself. We have so much to speak about, but we are here and it’s _enough_.”

James leaned forward to kiss him, dragging him to his own body. Thomas moaned softly into his mouth. It was not easy to start where you left off, especially such unspoken burdens were whispering, however, everyone needed to start somewhere.

Thomas could tell him everything.

James could accept that whatever happened in the past, Thomas Hamilton had always been strong man to acquire a rooms in his heart for his father and his mate.

James could understand they were different and they did not need to follow the steps of a curse.

Perhaps, they could make love tonight.

Perhaps, they would have a child like in his dream. There were thousands of orphans in the world. Love made people parents, not having an egg and sperm.

Maybe one day, Thomas Hamilton could understood his father clearly.

Perhaps, humankind would realize in some day how a species so glorious and beautiful was so stupid that they didn’t understand there was nothing but love would be remembered at the end.

EPILOGUE

Thomas was sitting on the porch’s steps. The night was silent while a light breeze dispersed unusual warmth. He had found the courage in himself to speak about their lost child, and his terrifying days in the therapy center. They had talked for hours in his bed room, they had cried and James made him proud when he had not killed his father.

James had wanted it. He had been shaking with fury as Thomas had hugged him tightly, whispering his love to calm him. They hugged each other as the tears wet their faces. They cried until their voice was rough, but Thomas did not allow him to go back to the living room. He would never let him go, he would never allow him to follow Flint’s fate. Thomas Hamilton had loved his mate, he had been in love with him for years, he loved James McGraw unconditionally. Nothing would ever ruin their lives again and he did not want to Edward Teach beat to shit out of him since James touched the hair of his mate. James did not meet it very well the truth, learning his former professor was the mate of the most hated man in his life.

_“I would do it, if you want.” James said harshly. “I won’t do it, if you don’t want it. I would do anything for you. I could kill your father, I could destroy the world.”_

_Thomas touched his cheek, shaking his head. “I only want my mate back. I don’t need a ruined world, I don’t need a guilt on my conscious. I wish I could have my baby, but I cannot deny the fact that he saved your life. He saved our lives with his intricate mind.”_

_“I don’t believe in his honesty.”_

_“I believe him.” Thomas said softly. “His confession made me see our mistake. The curse is real because we want it to be real, it did strong because we believe we are them, James. My father forced himself to be someone different, he forced himself until he realized he was not him.”_

_“Do you forgive him?” James asked lowly, he was confused. “He killed our child.”_

_“I would never forget what I lost.” Thomas replied sharply. “I can find a room in my heart for him, but it doesn’t mean that I would ever forget what he did.”_

_James turned his head in shame. He was angry, feeling the emptiness in his heart. Nevertheless, he was not the one who had felt strong attachment of a bundle of cells instinctively, he was not the one who defined by his fertility. “I am sorry.”_

_Thomas leaned forward, kissed his forehead lightly. “I’ll always remember my baby, James. I’ll always wonder about how he or she would have been looked a like, or how I would have loved him/her. My father would always remember what he took from my hands. He sentenced for eternal guilt, and I don't want to be stuck with his guilt.”_

_James could not talk for a second. He could only look at the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his life. “I love you. I’ve always loved you, and I will always love you. I wish I could be strong like you, but I am not. I wish I could have your heart, but I have not. I only know I am in love with a man who has all the courage we need.”_

“You should be in the bed.” James muttered as he reached the porch.

Thomas shrugged, didn’t turn back to see him. “I can’t sleep. Come sit down.”

James sat beside in him in hesitance. “What are you thinking?”

“Nothing serious.” Thomas smiled at the sky. “Prof Teach said you’re here for the investigation, Richard Guthrie’s death. Did you find anything?”

James lowered his head, staring at his hands. “Unfortunately, yes.”

It was intriguing. “Why is it unfortunate?”

“We found some links to Peter Ashe.”

Thomas stiffened. “My father also mentioned about him.”

James sighed, extending his hand to hold Thomas’s arm. “I think everything including you is somehow related to Peter Ashe. He killed Richard Guthrie, we also think he tried to poison him. He escaped Thomas. He fleed from the country.”

Thomas shifted a little, closing James. “What will you do?”

“I have to find him. I have to arrest Peter Ashe.”

Thomas smiled at his profile. “Then, you are not alone. We can find him, and deliver him to law.”

James arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

Thomas leaned into his side, kissed his cheek mischievously. “Yes, but he should have waited for a day or two since I’ve just reunited with my mate and I have some ideas.”

“Something horizontal or vertical?” James laughed.

“You can do it in both ways.”  

James cupped his chin in his hand, staring into lapis lazuli eyes. “Is this a challenge Lord Hamilton?” He asked.

Thomas opened his mouth, then gave up, licking his lower lip. “What if it is a challenge?”

James kissed him hard, wrapping his arms around Lord Hamilton’s body. “Challenge is accepted.” He whispered into his mouth, grinning.


End file.
